


POM

by zeerogue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Shifter AU, Werewolf AU, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Luhan isn't your typical werewolf pack leader. In wolf form, he's only six pounds and a walking ball of fluff which makes him an optimal target for the neighboring werecat's teasing. But, now he's forced to cooperate with the cat in order to uncover the mystery of missing cargo on recent China to Korea shipments as well as play nice when he finds out this werecat is his crush's step-son.





	1. Moonlight

**POM**

 

**1\. Moonlight**

 

    Moonlight filtered through the leaves of the park trees caressing my naked pale skin like a mother's hand. It covered me in a warmth that took away the nip of winter’s chill then started to sting as it began to lift skin from muscle and muscle from bone. The searing pain was a familiar one and almost comfortable like the freshness of a too hot shower. Then, my bones began to shrink and the peach fuzz hair covering my skin so light you could barely see it began to grow and match the mop of fluff on my head. Around me stood three wolf like dogs panting as they shook off the same welcoming pain, one white, one black, and one speckled with silver, brown, and white. My pups. They stared down at me with brown eyes that reflected red in the moonlight, waiting, patient. I shook my fur out. It was heavy on my back especially with the added weight of a curled back plumed tail resting flat against it. I lifted a paw and listened to the air around us in the large Seoul park on a full moon night. There it was, the skitter of small claws against tree bark. I yipped and ran. The three wolves followed me.

 

Considering the steady decline of our kind, it was not odd for one member of a wolf-shifter pack, or werewolves, to have a defect in their transformation gene. You either got watered down by normal human blood or mated with another canine shifters. I wasn't sure where my defect came from, but it was most definitely a funny sight to see if anyone was around to notice the small sable colored Pomeranian chasing after squirrels with three large and scary wolves following behind it. But, I was the oldest and had the purest shifter bloodline. I was the leader, though not initially. I had only come to Seoul from China at the beginning of my college years with two of the three now with me. Our original leader stayed back. We had only added the third member a year ago, manually, and he required much more exercise with his wolf form. Finding a park with lots of trees was as close as it got to woods here in Seoul, so on full moons when we didn’t have time for vacations, we had to make do.

 

We cornered the squirrel in a hole at the base of one of the trees, barks and growls kept quiet as not to catch the attention of any security guards walking the perimeter. It stared at us with fear in it's eyes, quivering, the youngest of us matching it's movements with an excited tail and patting paws that threatened to flatten me more than once. I didn't have plans to kill it or any small animal we chased around tonight, but with new blood, it was hard to control the urge our ancestors use to partake of on nights like these. Raw meat still pulsing with the warmth of blood was not something I was fond of, but waste not want not, I would force the killer to eat his kill. I yipped and the squirrel skittered up the tree.

 

The three larger dogs pressed their forepaws against the trunk and stood, whining up at where the squirrel had disappeared to. I took a few steps back and watched them with a sort of pride. If the squirrel wanted to come down, it would have nowhere to go. Being part of a pack was so very satisfying at times. My ears twitched as a familiar noise mingled with the rustle of wind in leaves. I left my whining pack and followed it, a powdery smell meeting my nose the closer I got to the sound. I sat on my bottom and stared up at a shorter tree, a recognizable shadow cast across the ground below it.

 

“I know you are there,” I said in a language only a were-animal could hear and speak.

 

Slowly, the shadow revealed it's owner, a sleek cat of white-silver with a spotted coat and thick tail. A snow leopard shifter in its smaller form, a form all were-felines had developed over the years in order to keep their larger ancestral shifter blood alive unlike us canine shifters. He was a cat we often ran into in this park.

 

“I should have known you would be here on such a night, Angel,” the were-cat said.

 

My tail twitched at the nickname the were-cat had for me since the first time we met. It was not a custom to trade names with random shifters outside of your pack or family. “We're always here, you know that well. Why must you disturb us? You should be scared to be around wolves on a full moon.”

 

The were-cat chuckled. “Not at all. Even in this version of my form I'm bigger than their leader, isn't that right?”

 

It was a true statement, but annoyance prickled my fur. I was six pounds of fluff. This neighboring cat shifter might only be ten pounds of agile muscle right now, but he could outweigh a human in his full form. Our original leader had been a glorious dark brown wolf, not a hint of hybrid in his frame. I could not match up to that. I could not match up to many of the leaders of other wolf packs, but I was hired in Seoul. And in Seoul, my form had it's perks. Very annoying and embarrassing perks.

 

I got back on all four paws and pulled my lips back from my teeth to show my fangs, triangular ears flattened level to my head. “I'm not scared of you. You're just a cat.”

 

“Angel isn’t scared?” the were-cat asked. He lifted his tail and lowered the front half of his body before suddenly lunging out of the tree, transforming half way through the leap into all his snow leopard beauty—strong muscles rippled beneath beautiful white-silver fur, large paws that could squash me if I got in their way, a jaw cut for killing. “How about now?”

 

Putting my tail between my legs was a reaction I could not help. I was sure the cat was grinning as he began to circle around me, strong tail occasionally caressing my fur. He always did this. Since the first time we had met, this were-cat had found amusement in touching me while I was frozen in place by natural submissiveness to an animal much stronger than I. It wasn't long ago that he started showing up, maybe six months, but he had always found amusement in us and in me. He suddenly shifted back into his smaller form and sat beside me batting my feathered tail with a paw.

 

“Can you not?” I asked. In this form, he was more annoying than frightful. More often than not, it was this form I saw.

 

“It's cute. I find you quite amusing as well as those other three silly dogs that chase you around. They're my entertainment on full moons,” he said, but stopped batting at me and started walking away in the direction of a car waiting off in the distance.

 

I watched him understanding why he was leaving now when I heard my pack coming up behind me with soft growls in the cat's direction. The white wolf pressed his muscle against the fluffy scruff of my neck and said, “That was the cat again, right? What did he do this time?”

 

I sighed. “Well, he didn't try and pick me up by the scruff like last time. He just swatted at my tail a bit.” I froze when I felt another paw swatting at it and turned on them with a warning snap.

 

“Huang Zitao, that does not give you the right to swat at it, too.”

 

The black wolf reeled back and whined. “But it's so fluffy.”

 

I fluffed up my tail to make sure the hairs were still in the right place and started padding away in the direction Sehun, our newest and youngest, had hidden our clothes before we had shifted. “You guys are pretty fluffy yourselves. Now let's get going. That squirrel isn't going to come down from that tree any time soon and the bubble tea shop closes in ten minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Trot music played quietly in the background of the elevator as it rose to the sixth floor. I leaned against one corner and fiddled with my tie wishing I had gotten Zitao to fix it that morning before rushing out. I always got it crooked when I did it myself. But, Zitao had been curled up warmly with Yixing in the bedroom he shared with Sehun and I didn't have the heart to wake one of my pups when they were so comfortably peaceful in another room. Sehun had already disappeared on his way to school. Work for me started at nine o'clock sharp Monday through Friday and occasionally on Saturday when a big project was running over time. I was fine with it though. I usually didn't have to stay more than two hours overtime each night anyways and that meant extra money I could spend on the pups and more favor from the company for my partner and I which was useful with my extra-curricular job outside of the Advertising Agency I had been working at for two years now. It wasn't a hard job. The only trouble I ever had was riding the elevator.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a busy floor with many cubicles and larger offices down a hallway in the corner all hidden behind walls of glass and white painted metal borders. I adjusted my project folder under one arm and my briefcase and walked onto the tiled entrance through a gray door placed a few meters between panels of the glass walls. Mine was a corner cubicle far on the opposite end of the offices, but viewable if you went to the bathroom. I had thought it an unlucky spot to be given when I first joined the company just before graduating college, but it had actually given me a lot of luck even if, on the occasion, being so close to the bathrooms made it hard to work. The break room was also just a row away from me, and since the offices were so far away, I didn't have to worry about the bosses coming to check on me too often. They also had their own private bathroom so if they came this way, it was an emergency and there was no point in checking up on me. It was a good spot for many reasons.

 

My ears suddenly perked up as I was arranging my desk for the day hearing the click-clack of heels coming this way followed by the call of my name.

 

“Lu Han~”

 

I looked up to see an older co-worker of mine with a pretty blond bob cut coming towards me. She slid onto my desk with a bright smile crossing her legs almost flashing me with her skirt a little too short according to dress code and leaned forward with her buttoned up shirt unbuttoned one too many. She smiled bright at me. “Good morning, Lu Han.”

 

I smiled back. “Good morning, Sunny.”

 

She lifted a hand and pressed it to my chest then grabbed my tie and undid it. “You're looking as incomplete as always this morning. There.”

 

“Thank you Sunny,” I said and smoothed out my neatly tied tie.

 

Sunny winked. “Always happy to help a pretty face. Oh, my uncle has a pretty big project coming up he's going to need a couple of you guys to get together on. Should I put in a good word for you and Minseok? Oh, and that intern that bugs you all the time.”

 

“I would appreciate it.” Big jobs were always time consuming, but fun and they meant a bigger commission.

 

“Good, in return, you three can take me out for drinks one day, bring your brothers, too. I want to be surrounded by beautiful men.” She winked and slid off my desk.

 

I chuckled as I watched her click away in her heels. Sunny had taken a liking to me the first day I entered the company. She was friendly and flirty with all the workers under her uncle's management. I didn't mind it, but I always hoped her interest in me wasn't anymore than the interest she had in any of the workers on this floor. I wasn't interested.

 

I took out a recent magazine that we had done an ad for and started looking through it. If Sunny got me that project, there would probably be models or other celebrities needed as a big project meant filming and photoshoots, and giving good recommendations for faces was one of my specialties at the agency. I flipped through it to see who had been used for the previous ad. It wouldn't do well to use the same faces too often without having them under contract and that was usually just for certain promotions like the one time we had been hired to do a years worth of soda commercials and managed to hitch a girl band onto it. I stopped when I got to a cologne ad or was it a jean ad? It might have been for both and I thought that was a flaw by the company that had put the ad together, but there was one thing they had done right. The two men posing were gorgeous. One was tall with features that were a little silly yet somehow charming and the other...his skin seemed to be naturally pigmented a bit darker and the lines of his face were so perfectly set. His hair was bleached, which was usually unwanted in models, but it did put a glow to his beautiful skin. It was hard to look away not to mention they had been smart to have this model go shirtless while leaving the other one to tease with just a bit of an opened shirt. I wanted to keep them in mind for the future. I looked through the rest of the spread for names. Park Chanyeol and Kai. Which one was Kai?

 

My head immediately shot up when I heard a familiar laugh. I looked around the rooms, standing up a bit to see if I could find the owner to that laugh, cheeks already getting warm just from the excitement of knowing he was close enough to hear. He was a few cubicles down leaning against the cubicle of the intern we had become close with the past few months since he'd entered the company. There was a teasing half grin on his pink lips that showed pearly white teeth and a sharp perfect eyebrow raised contrasting to the roundness of his face. He had his brown hair pushed back a bit today making him look a little bit older, though I thought he still resembled steamed dumplings that would give so easily beneath the press of teeth and open up to a sweet and savory cavern. He suddenly looked away from the intern, eyes meeting mine and winked. I tried to smile and wave, but my stomach was heavy with butterflies and weighed down the rest of my body. I nodded and sat back down only now noticing I had lost the page with the two models in the magazine and started to flip through it again. I needed to mark it before finishing a page design for a smaller job.

 

“You shouldn't stare at me like that so early in the morning, Lu Han.”

 

I jumped hearing the voice and looked up. That teasing half grin was pointed at me again from the cubicle across and one to the side from mine. “Minseok, what?” I couldn't help stumbling over my words. Talking to Minseok before I had readied myself for it was a bit difficult even if I saw him almost every morning for two years already.

 

Minseok laughed. “You probably didn't eat breakfast, did you, that's why you're staring at me. I saw Sunny fixing your tie again. I'll buy you dumpling at lunch, alright, so don’t go staring off into space during work because you’re hungry.”

 

“Ah,” I said and licked my lips finally collecting myself. “I actually did eat breakfast, but I'll take the dumplings.”

 

Minseok gasped, faking hurt with a hand pressed against his chest as he leaned over the cubicles to stare at me. “Were you just trying to get me to buy you lunch, Lu Han?”

 

“Indeed,” I said and grinned.

 

“Fine, but you're buying the drinks and the dessert.”

 

“Dessert? How do I always end up being the one who pays more?” I wanted to put up a fight. I didn’t like spending my hard earned money. My pack’s hard earned money.

 

Minseok lifted two fingers and wiggled them at me. “You should know how I work by now, Lu Han. We've been in these same cubicles for two years now together.”

 

Two years. 24 plus months since I had first met Kim Minseok. And for only three of those months had I not been crushing on him like a puberty cursed school boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Never once had I taken the elevator in our apartment. We were only on the fourth floor and it seemed silly to skip out on that little bit of exercise. Also, I just didn't want to take the elevator. It had broken down a couple times already since we moved it six years ago. By the time I was at our door, I had already undone my tie and had the first couple of buttons undone on my shirt. Opening the door, I could smell the workings of dinner and the entertained squeals of someone watching television. Zitao sat on the recliner in front of the television, black rimmed eyes focused on the drama playing out on the screen. I walked over and placed a hand on his black hair fluffing it up. He didn't break his gaze away from the show, but crooned his head towards my hand. A commercial came on and he looked up smiling.

 

“Welcome back, Lu Han,” Zitao greeted.

 

I flicked his ear and moved past flopping down on the couch with a heavy sigh, portfolio and briefcase dropping down beside me.

 

“Oh, Lu Han, you're home,” said another voice.

 

I turned my head to see Yixing poking half his body out of the kitchen area with a frilly apron with unicorns on it Sehun had gotten him as a gag gift last year for his birthday. “Yeah, sorry I didn't call about working overtime. I was getting briefed on a new project. What are your cooking?”

 

“New projects are good. I was experimenting a bit myself for supper. How does Beijing fried rice sound?”

 

“It sounds fine,” I answered warily.

 

“And pancakes.”

 

Ah, there it was. Somehow it ended up that Yixing was the only one of us that could cook. But, sometimes he tried something new and screwed up everyone's night by making weird combinations or mixing up the salt and sugar. He was also the one that cleaned up around here, though really cleaning just meant he temporarily picked up whatever was lying about in order to clean under it then put it back where he found it. But, at least he cleaned. I was going to college and Zitao and Yixing were still in high school when we got here. Yixing opted to drop out, though, for the better of the pack. It was only a while ago I managed to get him to agree to online school. Zitao had opted for his dream job as a Gucci salesman after high school. I wasn't sure how he had gotten hired, though. We lived middle class most of the time even if our werewolf job paid well. It had put me through college after all and was paying off the loans Sehun had been accumulating before we picked him up. Maybe it was because Zitao was a little good looking and could speak two languages.

 

“Where's Sehun at? Is he hanging out with friends after school?” I asked.

 

“He doesn't hang out with friends anymore, remember?” Zitao said. His drama must have ended because he was flipping through channels.

 

Yeah, I remembered. Sehun hadn't been born a werewolf. The myth about being able to turn someone into one wasn't a lie. There hadn't been another choice at that time, but the now junior geology major had proven useful.

 

“He's napping in our room since it's quieter in there,” Yixing offered. “Seems he's been cramming for a beginning of the year test.”

 

“Ah,” I said nodding my head. I could remember those nights when I was in school, but usually it was cramming to finish a project. Art majors didn't really have tests. “Wait, which bed is he on?”

 

“Uh...I didn't specify when I told him to go in there,” Yixing said.

 

I stood immediately and marched down the hall towards the room at the end that I shared with Yixing, though most nights he ended up having to play stuff toy to one of the two younger pups. I pushed the door opened and it hit the wall with a loud slam. Yixing's bed was a small bed off to one corner while mine was a full sized bed with a canopy that helped me keep the light out if Yixing wanted to read and also because my bed was the only one close to a window. I had to keep myself covered on full moons if I didn't want myself transforming while I slept. It was an unintentional reaction and I had been squished one too many times by Zitao diving into my bed the next morning thinking I wasn't there because my small form hid me in the sheets. There was another form on my bed right now, though, and I glared at it, eyes going a threatening red.

 

“Oh Sehun, get off my bed now!” I growled low and deep, hair prickly on the back of my neck.

 

Sehun sat up immediately. He had probably been knocked out, but even if I was the smallest, I was Alpha. You obeyed the Alpha when they were mad. Sehun whimpered when he saw me and tumbled out of my bed. I approached him, but he ran, whining as he did so. I followed him until he was slumped onto the couch and I sat on his feet, legs crossed. I didn't like other people on my bed.

 

“Hyung~ my feet,” Sehun whined.

 

I sat up a bit so Sehun could move his feet and he curled up in a ball at the other end of the couch.

 

“Don't get on my bed. That's the number one rule, remember.”

 

“No, the number one rule is not to transform without your permission,” Sehun corrected.

 

That was true, but... “It's the number one house rule, Sehun. I'm the leader and the leader's bed is the leader's bed. You guys can share as much as you want, but I'm a solo sleeper.”

 

“What about mates?” Sehun asked.

 

My ears turned red and I looked away. If I had a mate then they would probably be allowed on my bed, but I never had. I ignored Sehun and pulled out the magazine I had been studying all day. Now that I knew what the project was, I could determine if Park Chanyeol or Kai, whichever he was, suited it. Perhaps I could even use both.

 

“Oh, he's hot.”

 

I turned my head to see Sehun had moved closer in order to see the spread I was examining.

 

“Which one?”

 

“The tall one. Oh, but the other one's hot, too, this one just has a cuter face.”

 

I raised a brow at Sehun, but shrugged. “I was thinking about trying to contact them for my new project, but I don't know if they can do cute concepts. It's a company that does a lot with animal shelters.”

 

“I think they could probably do any concept,” Zitao said now looking at the magazine over my other shoulder. “I think they did a Gucci commercial once. At least the tanner one did.”

 

“Actually, I think they both go to my school,” Sehun said. “If they're the guys I think they are than the shirtless guy has like ten poodles.”

 

Poodles. Classy but also cute.

 

“Dinner's ready,” Yixing called from the kitchen.

 

I turned on Sehun as I stood. “Give them my card if you happen to spy them at school tomorrow.”

 

“Will do,” Sehun said then frowned. “Hey, Yixing hyung, didn't someone call for Lu Han?”

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Lu Han,” Yixing said as he began to pass out our plates now that Sehun had reminded him. “Kim Junmyeon called.”


	2. Angel

**2\. Angel**

 

    I stared up at the large skyscraper before me, snow falling lightly against my eyelashes as I did. There was a large sign outside that read Suho Inc. with the tag 'for all your travel needs' below it. It was a company that dealt in both cars and boats and planes usually more with businesses than everyday consumers. They had only recently become one of the big dogs of economic power, but it seemed they had always had money. I fished out a set of card keys from my coat pocket before finally walking up the steps to the front door. The building was mostly empty with midnight waving hello. I walked straight to the elevator, waved my card key, and pressed the correct level before closing my eyes until the elevator dinged for my stop. This part of the building was even emptier with only offices with heavy wooden doors. At the very end was a very large office. More of an apartment really. There was a bedroom and a kitchen area off to one side, I knew from jobs I was too exhausted to make it home. The door of the large office apartment read 'Kim Junmyeon' the second son of Suho Inc. and in charge of the shipping affairs. Kim Junmyeon, two years my junior yet with all the command of my pack.

 

I knocked.

 

“Lu Han, come in,” called a soothing voice from behind the door.

 

Slowly, I opened it and peeked inside. Kim Junmyeon was sat at his desk with only one light lighting up his features as porcelain white as the moon on these cool night. His hair was bleached blond, and he had a picture on his desk of him and another man with heart shaped lips. It wasn't unknown that the second son of Suho Inc. was a homosexual and that was why he was put into a department dealing mostly with foreigners and why he was given authority over my pack and me two years ago when he was old enough to take over. I walked up to his desk and fiddled with the picture there.

 

“This is new.”

 

“Of course,” Junmyeon said. “He's younger than me, he's still growing. I can't have my precious picture out of date now can I?”

 

“He’s still working as a host?” I asked.

 

“Are you still working at that ad agency?” Junmyeon asked back.

 

I nodded and moved away from the picture to take a seat in the chair situated in front of Junmyeon's desk.

 

“Enough about my lover, Lu Han. Unless, of course, you would like to share information on your own,” he said and repositioned his precious picture slightly to the left.

 

“I don't have one,” I replied.

 

“Well, if you quit that ad agency you would have tons of time on your hands to find, what do you call it, a mate.”

 

“I'm not interested in a mate,” I said. The only person I really wanted wasn't in reach right now.

 

“Alright then, have it your way, Lu Han. Onto the business at hand. I have a job for you.” Junmyeon stood and walked over to a filing cabinet. He pulled out a key and unlocked one of the drawers before removing a file from it. “Our company is being sued.”

 

“Sued?” I took the file when Junmyeon handed it to me. “How come you guys are being sued?”

 

Junmyeon sighed tiredly as he leaned against his desk, one thigh perched on it and he picked up a small glass of an amber colored liquid that he let fall down his throat in one quick shot. “More appropriately, my section is getting sued. It seems cargo on certain numbers of our ships has been going missing lately. This was cargo entrusted to us by one specific very established company. We don't want to get the police involved, but normal human investigation can not figure this out. It is unsettling.”

 

I flipped through the pages of the file and began to feel unsettled as well. “You'll lose your job, won't you.”

 

Junmyeon leaned forward. His dark eyes were serious. “If I lose my job, I lose everything. Even Kyungsoo if I'm not careful enough. It was a miracle in and of itself that I wasn't just kicked out and disowned the moment I decided to come out. This position might have been handed to me because of my blood, but I work every day to keep it and some random thief is not about to take this away from me, Lu Han. I won't allow it.”

 

“So you're invoking us?” I asked.

 

“It's been a while since you've had a job from us, correct?” Junmyeon asked settling back.

 

“Almost six months. It seems it has been quiet.”

 

“Then we need to disgust the first steps of the operation.”

 

I closed my copy of the file and waved it. “I never said I would accept this job. I have the choice to say no. We may have handed over the leash to our collar to you, Kim Junmyeon, but we're still stronger. Remember that.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled. “Playing hard to get even knowing I'm so desperate? How very cruel you are. I wonder if that's just a part of the werewolf mindset. The little allowance we give your family to make sure you stay loyal to us can't possibly cover your youngest's college loans and that Gucci loving black dog's spending, correct? Christmas may have passed two months ago, but summer is on it's way. Wouldn't you like to be able to take your pups somewhere? Wouldn't you like to move them to a better apartment?”

 

“I like the apartment we have now,” I said, but he was right about the other things. Sehun wasn't exactly the best student other than in his own major and he had to redo the semester when we changed him. It cost money to redo. And a vacation would be nice. We had never been on a vacation. “Add 5,000,000 won to the equation and I'll get working on it.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled but brought out his computer and began typing up a contract. “You drive a hard bargain, Lu Han.”

 

* * *

 

 

The shoot was a simple setup. The company was an organic company trying to bring up their sells in South Korea with a new kimchi flavored organic cracker line in one of their recycled brown boxes who had recently teamed up with an animal rescue organization. The idea to have animals in the shoot was not mine, but I could understand the appeal. It seemed originally the company wanted something a bit cuter with the animals, but with the models I had finally been able to get a hold of, something darker was needed. It was a house in dark shades and the type of commercial that might be for clothes or alcohol until you got to the end where the models are seen eating the advertised crackers most elegantly with their dogs. Currently, we only had a very large fluffy white dog that would not stop following me around and sniffing my butt while we waited around for the models to show up, particularly Kai, the one who owned ten poodles according to Sehun. Minseok, my partner for the shoot, had gone to fetch them.

 

There was a nudged at the seam of my slacks and I turned around to wave off the Samoyed for the hundredth time since the intern had brought him in. “Would you quit that?” I hissed. I would have snarled, but I knew from experience that was considered weird. This was one of the difficulties of being a werewolf. Particularly, a were-pomeranian. Usually, dogs took one sniff of my pups and ran away, but to me, they just stuck around and wanted to play.

 

“That's so unfair. Why does she like you so much?” asked the intern coming to kneel by the large fluff of a dog taking a brush through her hair. “I was the one that played with her all morning then brought her here.”

 

“I don't know Baekhyun. Dogs are always like that around me,” I answered and checked the time. The models where a little late and I wondered where Minseok was. Had he met them yet?

 

“Models coming through,” one of the filming crew called. “Let's get the finishing touches on and we'll have a quick meeting after they have their dressed.

 

I turned to see two tall men walking in behind Minseok. Minseok was talking to the shorter one with the pale gold skin who I believed was Kai. I hurried over, pausing for a moment when I realized how tall the taller one was. He had a nice face for someone so tall. When I met the eyes of the other, a familiar shiver ran through me and I only noticed the three poodles he had on leashes when they started yipping at my heels.

 

Minseok laughed. “I forgot how much dogs liked you, Lu Han. I'm sorry we were a bit late. Chanyeol's house was much farther than I originally anticipated when I left my own. I knew it would take a while to get all three of Jongin's babies in the car.”

 

“Jongin?” I asked. It was hard to really pay attention to Minseok when there were three puppies at my feet. They were kind of cute. And I could feel a smirk on me from their owner. I managed to look at Minseok, though. He had a slightly nervous smile on his face, but I knew well he wasn't really nervous, just trying to soften a blow. What was it this time? The last time I had seen it was when he had to tell a girl in marketing he had a kid.

 

“Yes, I'm sure you remember me talking about Kim Jongin, my step-son,” Minseok said. Yeah, I remembered that conversation. It happened before I realized I had a crush on him. The crush would not be deterred by the knowledge that Minseok was a widow and had been left with a son too old to be his own.

 

“Of course,” I replied and glanced over to Kai...or Jongin. Wait, the same name? I raised a brow. “This is your son? I thought your son was, like, sixteen.”

 

Minseok rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, well, I'm sure you understand why I don't really specify, but I was really excited when you said you wanted to use him. I've always wanted to work with him.” Minseok patted Kai, Jongin, on the shoulder then widened his eyes. “Oh, I need to give something to the director. You can do the formalities, right Lu Han?”

 

I didn't get to answer before Minseok had ran off. One of the wardrobe coordinators came and dragged Chanyeol off first and I was stuck with only Jongin.

 

“So, I guess it's just us two, Angel,” Jongin said.

 

Angel? I narrowed my eyes at him. He was smirking and their was a familiarity to that smirk, but before I could identify it, I felt one of the poodles start humping my leg.

 

“Hey, bad boy. Monggu, come here.” Jongin reigned in his dogs closer to him and shifted his posture. “I'm glad you wanted us for this shoot. I'm still pretty new and Chanyeol's even newer to the business. Oh, and I'm twenty years old.”

 

Twenty! Minseok was the same age as me. I didn't know much about Minseok's previous marriage, but just how old was that lady?

 

Jongin chuckled. “You think it's weird my dad is only four years older than me, right?”

 

“You call him dad?”

 

“He's the only dad I've really known.” Jongin shrugged and gestured where he should put his poodles.

 

I started walking in the direction of Baekhyun. Wouldn't hyung be better? But, maybe that was a nice feeling. I guess I kind of could understand why they wouldn't talk about their relationship much. The model Kai was getting pretty popular as a rookie and Minseok wasn't really anything more than an ad agent. Jongin handed the dogs over to Baekhyun who was only too happy to play with them though that one still seemed like it wanted to continue violating my leg. I watched Jongin go over to makeup and wardrobe. I could see his back as he removed his shirt, how the muscles moved beneath his pale gold skin. The way the stylist's fingers ran through his bleached white hair was like wind through long fur. It was all very familiar.

 

Angel?

 

* * *

 

 

One oddity of being a werewolf involved fish. It was not the usual carnivorous canine's meal, but meat none the less, but being half human made it hard to understand the deep hunger that raged in my stomach as I stood near the barrels of fish guts and heads that had been thrown away during the early morning catch and the caught fish left in tanks inside the warehouse I had taken residence for my stakeout. My human side had thought ahead to bring both a face mask to help protect my identity and a scarf that I know used to help lesson the fish smell, but dogs' noses were their pride so the fish smell was still strong. It was only that hunter's hunger that kept bile from rising in me through this last hour and a half. Another thirty minutes and I planned to leave for another spot closer.

 

I was kneeling between crates at a fish house just in front of the dump site across the way from where Suho Inc.'s port and storage house was docked. Because it was not seafood they usually transported, the loading and unloading could go all day as long as there was a boat. Work had only finished for the night an hour ago. The cargo going missing must be disappearing during these late night hours after work was done if they weren't mistakes made during the middle of work or in China, Japan, and any of the Asian ports where Suho Inc. transported. Junmyeon had already checked out those possibilities, though. It would have been helpful to know Suho Inc.'s exact shipments that were being taken, but I was here simply to look for suspicious movements tonight. A dog's eyes, ears, and nose, together, were better than whatever a human could see simply by guarding. And I knew how Kim Junmyeon worked. He didn't trust us like his father had when he first hired us and we didn't trust him. Well, we liked him, but you had to be cautious with wild animals even with the leash in your hand.

 

My fingertips were starting to feel nippy from the cold even with warm gloves covering them. My coat was pretty warm and my body temperature was higher than a human's, but being in dog form would have allowed me to handle the cold more efficiently. However, I would have had to hide my clothes somewhere and then risk getting stolen as I resembled an expensive dog breed in my wolf form that could probably be sold on the black market or to another country. Wearing a girl's disguise like Zitao had suggested before I left on my long journey out to the harbors earlier was out of the question. Having long hair wasn't going to do much to keep me warm. And I didn't need to get hit on more than I did in normal clothes by guys wondering if such a face could really belong to a guy. It wasn't the best feeling to know a cute guy was only hitting on me because he thought I looked like the gender of his sexual orientation. I sighed, my breath coming out in a cold puff and pulled out my phone. It had been twenty minutes. That was long enough to relocate somewhere warmer.

 

Just as I moved from behind the crates, I caught sight of something in the corner of my eye by Suho Inc.'s docks. I walked out of the little alleyway between the fish warehouse and it's neighboring building slowly hoping not to get seen by whatever it was and headed over. It was small and silver and the closer I got, the more recognizable it became. A cat sat neatly on the top of some of the crates outside Suho Inc.'s warehouse, eyes focused on the water of the harbor. Slowly, it turned it's head towards me and blinked, eyes catching mine for a moment. My instinct towards most cats was to chase them, but I knew this cat. The pattern of it's black marks burnt onto silvery-white fur, the strong ripples of its muscles beneath that beautiful fur coat, those dark eyes holding more intelligence than even a normal cat, I knew it, but I doubted, in this form, the were-cat would know me. Still, I took a step back and lowered my shoulders.

 

The cat let out a small chirp like a friendly greeting and jumped down from the crates in one fluid motion. I turned away the moment it moved. What was it doing here? If that cat was just here to mess with me more, it was going to blow my cover because of it's foolish—Pressure suddenly landed against my back and pushed me to the floor. I bit my lip as not to cry out in surprise and was suddenly turned onto my back, hands held above my head by stronger hands. I thrashed, let out a quiet warning growl. Had it been one of the pups and not me, escape would have been easy, but my human strength was only heightened a fraction considering my wolf form was so small and weak. I caught the scent of the transformed were-cat, the usual powdery cat smell with a hint of moonlight in it, but there was the faint scent of a familiar cologne that one of the stylists we often worked with liked to use on the models. I looked at the were-cat and gasped.

 

“Hello Angel~” A shit eating grin spread across the were-cat's face, the face of Kim Jongin, Minseok's step-son.

 

“Kai!” I whispered loudly. I was still on the job and silence was key.

 

“We're not at that work, Angel. Call me Jongin when I'm not modeling.” Jongin let go of my wrists and leaned back on my stomach and I got a full view of his pale gold torso in person that had been covered by a thin white dress shirt during the shoot the other day and lower, too, to beautifully designed hips and—.

 

“Don't call me Angel if you know my real name.” I looked away. Maybe he would think the flush was from the cold.

 

Jongin chuckled. “Lu Han then. So the puppy works for Suho Inc. I take it?”

 

I wrinkled my nose at the way he said puppy. He always said it like that. It didn't sound like he hated dogs and now that I knew it was Kim Jongin who owned three poodles himself, I realized it was a tone of teasing affection. It must be similar to the affection shown to your favorite television characters, though I was ticked off that the were-cat saw the pups and I as entertainment.

 

“How about you? Why are you so far from Seoul on a cold mid-winter night?” I asked. It had only been half a year since the were-cat showed up here. I always wondered who had hired him, but to think it was the model Kai. To think it was Minseok's step-son that I had always imagined as a cute junior high student!

 

Jongin sighed and rolled off me letting me free of his naked body. He curled up beside me, leaning against me as I sat up. I tried not to look at him. His clothes were probably hidden off somewhere a bit far and I wasn't about to undress just so we could converse about our running into each other in the language that only shifters could speak and only spoken in our animal form. Besides, I didn't hear or smell prying ears.

 

“My mother's family decided I was worth acknowledging again after I debuted as a model. They didn't like that I had been supportive of Dad's rights to my mother's belongings or their marriage in the first place. They called me back from the school they had shipped me off to to protect their company.”

 

I frowned. I remembered Minseok mentioning his in-laws did not like him. He didn't often talk about his past and sometimes I got lost in conversations with my co-worker because other parts of him became distracting.

 

“They're the ones suing Suho Inc. I'm here guarding their shipment.”

 

“Oh!” Well now I knew the company I could narrow down my search, no need to talk to Junmyeon for a while and roll over until he finally gave up details. “Well, that kind of makes us rivals. Someone else is interfering though.”

 

Jongin turned his head and nuzzled his forehead against my shoulder. I stiffened up, but for a different reason than I usually did around this were-cat now that we weren't hidden behind animal forms. He often rubbed himself against me in our animal forms. It was an affectionate teasing that always confused me, but it appeared he had set his mind to continuing with it even in our human forms.

 

“How did you know it was me?” I asked. He had not mentioned it at the shoot, but Jongin had called me 'Angel'.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn't?” He laughed this time when he responded. It was a very boyish laugh. “You look an awful lot like your Pomeranian self and I could never forget such a unique werewolf's scent.” His nose pressed into my neck.

 

He sniffed.

 

Minseok's step-son sniffed me.

 


	3. Baby Baby Baby

**3\. Baby Baby Baby**

 

    The bed was warm, but only against his chest where he was pressed against another body. Zitao moved closer to that body and arms wrapped tightly around him, fine hands pressing into his back to warm the naked skin there. He hadn't felt like wearing a shirt to bed, Zitao never did when Yixing offered to climb in with him. They could exchange heat better in only a tank top and shirtless while Sehun greedily took up the entirety of his own twin bed across the room snoring just loud enough that Zitao found it troublesome to sleep when his mind wasn't quite done thinking. Lu Han probably would not come home tonight. The port where Suho Inc.'s ships docked was a few hours away and Lu Han had work tomorrow so it would not do to over exhaust himself which was a common occurrence. When Lu Han was going to college, he often beat himself up over the fact he overslept for a class because he was too tired by a werewolf job, though he never missed a test or an important assignment. He had only let Yixing cover a job for him twice and he hardly ever let them go together even though all three and now four of them were part of the pack.

 

“Zitao, what's wrong? Do you want to get up?”

 

Zitao shook his head against the spot he had it buried in Yixing's neck and curled up closer which was hard to do considering he was taller than the older wolf. He worried about Lu Han. He had always had a pretty face and then when he got his wolf form, he was a puff ball and no one took him seriously. His parents had hoped Lu Han would grow out of both those things, but he never did. He was a pretty face that turned into a Pomeranian and it was almost funny how pathetic that was. That was why Lu Han wasn't the leader originally. That was why their pack was heavily urged to take the offered job in South Korea.

 

The thoughts hurt Zitao's heart and he whined.

 

“Don't worry so much about Lu Han,” Yixing whispered and began to draw circled on Zitao's back. “He's small, but he can take care of himself, don't doubt that.”

 

Zitao didn't, but he still couldn't help but worry when those dark circles started to show up below Lu Han's eyes, not natural like his own.

 

A nose pressed into Zitao's black hair and nuzzled. The fingers making circles against his back turned into petting hands causing shivers to run through him. Sometimes Yixing slept in his own bed in the far corner of Lu Han's room. They had actually originally shared a room for many years, but when Sehun joined, Yixing was the only one who Lu Han would allow to sleep in his room, most probably because Yixing gave in the easiest to Zitao's demand of not sleeping alone and they couldn't stick Sehun in with Lu Han since their birthdays were so close together which meant they would be in heat at the same time. Zitao quite liked their new member. Cuddling with Sehun was also nice, but it didn't give the same feel as being with Yixing. Lu Han occasionally took to cuddling with Yixing especially when their leader was in heat. Zitao was fine with it, though, Lu Han would never sleep with Yixing. However, Zitao wasn't sure with Sehun. He wanted to be friends with Sehun, but not if he touched Yixing.

 

“Zitao?”

 

Zitao turned his head pressed against Yixing's neck and nuzzled it, huffing air against it that made Yixing curl up and protest quietly for Zitao to stop. He didn't stop, though. Instead, Zitao switched to licking the strip of ticklish flesh on Yixing's neck with short strokes that had the elder wriggling against Zitao, warmth growing between them. Zitao managed to maneuver them so he was hovering over Yixing and now had access to his collarbone. He pulled away when a louder laugh escaped Yixing and looked down at his face. The room was dark, but if Zitao concentrated, eyes flashing red, he could make out Yixing's face perfectly, a sleepy long face with a deep set dimple that appeared to be able to smile through anything. Zitao leaned down and licked Yixing's lips only for his face to be caught.

 

“Not tonight, Zitao,” Yixing said. “Sehun's here.”

 

Yes, Zitao knew Sehun was here, fast asleep, on the other side of the room where he would very willingly ignore them. Zitao licked his dimple, but Yixing just smiled more.

 

“He has a test tomorrow, Zitao, and you have a morning shift.”

 

“Yixing~” Zitao whined. He lowered his hips. He could feel Yixing. He could feel him and wondered why he said no.

 

“Don’t be a baby.” Yixing lifted his face and slowly licked Zitao's lips back then pressed a quick peck to them. “Please sleep, Zitao. It's cold, you're going to have a harder time waking up in the morning.”

 

“I want pancakes,” Zitao demanded and flopped down on Yixing's chest, listening to his heartbeat through his tanktop, warm fuzzy pajama covered legs entwined with his own.

 

“I'll have them ready and waiting before you wake up,” Yixing promised. Yixing's promises always kept true.

 

* * *

 

 

With a satisfied smirk, I pulled my earplugs from my ears and leaned back in my chair. The raw version of the first commercial we had shot for the cracker campaign had come out better than expected and I had only high hopes for the finished version. The company already wanted to do another commercial for another food in their collection with Park Chanyeol and Kai. They had looked beautiful and I was sure any expression that hadn't been caught by the video camera would be caught in the magazine spread version, that hard stare that felt like a predator on the verge of bouncing, Kim Jongin's stare and I knew it well. It was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that Minseok's stepson was the werecat that had been crashing my pack’s nighttime trysts. Did Minseok know Jongin was a werecat? Did he know about me? I chewed my bottom lip. Suddenly finding interest in the model Kai may have been wrong. It seemed I had scouted real talent and the agency would no doubt want to use him as much as we could in ads. I would have to be surrounded by the smell of that cat. And I would have to be nice to him from now on since he was Minseok's step-son.

 

“Hey, did you watch the raw yet?”

 

I jumped hearing that sweet voice catty-corner from my cubicle. Minseok was leaning across the cubicles again grinning at me.

 

“Yeah I watched it,” I said and fluffed up my hair a little so I wouldn't have to look at him. I remembered Jongin leaning against me naked in the cold the other night. It wasn't really all that weird for shifter species, but maybe Minseok would think oddly of it if he wasn't familiar with our customs. I didn't want that.

 

“Kai was pretty good, right? And that other guy is his friend, I think he goes to college with one of your little brothers.”

 

I nodded remembering Sehun mentioning that he had seen the models before, also that he thought Park Chanyeol was hot. “I picked them after all. I knew they'd have a good face for this.”

 

“Oh, by the way, I'm having someone bring me lunch, do you want to join?”

 

Have lunch with Minseok? It was something I actually did often. We were known as best friends around the office and yet, it still made me overjoyed when he asked. “Of course, call me when it's lunch time.”

 

Minseok chuckled. When he did that, his eyelashes fluttered and his round eyes made him look shy, but that lift in his mouth had a different feel. Maybe it was that that had won him an older woman so young. “It's lunch right now, Luhan. That's why I asked.”

 

“Oh.” I blinked dumbly for a moment then frowned. “I have to make a call, but I'll meet you in the usual break room, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Minseok agreed and waved me off as he grabbed his blazer and headed out of the glass encased cubicle area.

 

I watched him as he walked out, eyes traveling the length of his petite frame, petite but strong. I had seen him beat out most of the office in an arm wrestling match at one of the few after hour get togethers I actually attended. Such thoughts almost made me forget what I had originally needed to do at lunch. I had yet called Kim Junmyeon to report. Honestly, I had wanted to wait a few more days and let him fester with anticipation, but I already knew who the company suing him was, no use in wasting time. I started dialing, but stopped when I heard a few girl co-workers mumbling off in the corner and followed their gaze to one of the gray doors that was opened. Kim Jongin stood in the frame with a box full of Chinese food from Minseok's favorite Chinese place. He was in a plain sweatshirt and wore a blank black cap, but his jeans still looked designer and clung to his shapely legs, and even without make up it was obvious that Jongin was the model Kai. Certainly, everyone in the office had already heard about him and looked up pictures. He caught my eyes and grinned glancing over at the ladies not so quietly chattering about him. Ah, maybe he was shy out of his cat suit and without a hundred cameras pointed at him. I again remembered him naked pressed against my side. Then I remembered him sniffing me. Shouldn't he head straight for Minseok?

 

“Hey, your Dad's in the break room,” I said as I approached him. I didn't think it really mattered if I refereed to Minseok as his father. If the model Kai was going to be working for us, such a relationship would show up eventually.

 

“Angel~” he purred the moment I was close enough. “What break room would that be?”

 

I glared. “I said you could just use my real name now, right?”

 

“Don’t want to, how about Baby? I mean, you look at least ten years younger than you are.”

 

“No,” I grumbled. More and more people were looking in Jongin’s direction the longer we talked.

 

“Puppy?”

 

I sighed. “Lu Han will do just fine. I guess I'm going to have to lead you there, you're causing a lot of attention right now.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Jongin said as he followed me out. “I can't really help that I'm good looking.”

 

“No you can't,” I agreed.

 

“You agree?”

 

“I am the one that casted you, you know,” I said. “I know when I see a good looking person.”

 

“What about yourself? Have you ever casted yourself?”

 

I raised a brow at Jongin as we walked. “What kind of question is that? Of course not, I'm not a model.”

 

“You could be. I have a singer friend with your kind of face, prettier than a girls, but manly too.”

 

My lips twitched a bit. Manly? I had only ever been called pretty. Or cute. “Whatever. The break room's right down the hall, I have a phone call to make.”

 

“Oh, Lu Han, wait,” Jongin called and caught my arm. He tugged me around the corner to a small empty alcove. “Listen, about the other night.”

 

I pulled my arm away and fluffed up my hair. “Let's not tell Minseok about that.”

 

“No, of course not,” Jongin agreed. “I usually try and keep what I do for my family job out of his business.”

 

“Then what did you want to say?” I asked.

 

“I talked to my family. They think the best course is for me to assist in our search for the real culprit before the hearing in a couple months.”

 

Assist? “So what you're saying is you want to cooperate with me? That we should work together? A cat and a dog?”

 

Jongin shrugged. “Weirder things have happened. It's not like such a rivalry really still exists. Besides, I've heard you don't like letting your pups do the work, but you're going to need a helping hand.”

 

“Aren't you busy, though?” I asked.

 

Jongin grinned. It reminded me of how Minseok grinned, but more honestly innocent. “I got contracted by your agency. I'll be working the same hours as you most days. We can work something out.”

 

“Fine,” I agreed with a sigh and waved Jongin off before finally calling Kim Junmyeon. “So, that group that's suing you, I'll be having their guardian working with me from now on. Thanks a lot for not telling me the group was EXO, the motorcycle and scooter company. I expect another 500,000 won added now that I have to work with a cat!”

 

And not just any werecat. A shiver ran from the spot on my neck where Jongin had sniffed me the other night. A cat that was also my main model and my crush's stepson.

 

* * *

 

 

I wasn't really interested in being a father to a guy only four years my junior, I thought as I stared at Minseok's growing bicep as he teased Baekhyun in an arm wrestling match, sleeves of his white work shirt rolled up to reveal his thin but powerful arms in all their glory. Minseok didn't look like it, but he was actually pretty strong in the arms department. He usually covered it up wearing cute blazers and fuzzy sweaters. And then there were his hips. It might have been that one time we were both pulled into karaoke after work by senior colleagues when I first joined when I first got a boner for Minseok as he stood on the table, all of us half drunk, dancing to some girl group song that wasn't even close to the original choreography, but it was so cute and so sexy and I was pretty sure he got laid that night.

 

Not by me, though.

 

I had made the assumption not long into my crush that Kim Minseok was straight.

 

“Ah, I lost again. I thought jacking Jongdae off every night would have built up some strength,” the intern, Baekhyun, grumbled as he slid his arm from the bar and shook it out.

 

Minseok laughed. “That's not how this works, Baekhyun. That's only going to help your finger flexibility.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed his drink and headed over to the corner where Sunny was being entertained by Zitao and Yixing. Sunny had told us when we were having lunch (right after Jongin had made his quick departure upon delivering Minseok's food), that the company we had shot for were impressed by our ad idea and tonight would be a good night to return her favor of suggesting us. Sehun had apparently failed his test so I made him stay home to study and called Yixing and Zitao out. They were pretty interesting characters and with Baekhyun added into the mix, I figured they could keep Sunny company while I tried to hit Minseok up, not that it ever really ended up being anything other than a friendly chat. Even when I got the courage to try and engage my co-worker into maybe showing some interest in me or at least confirming whether he was straight or gay or whatever color of the rainbow, I only had to take a step into his presence to be put back into my place as his friend and co-worker and I had to remind myself Kim Minseok had only been a widow for a little over two years. And he had a stepson who was an adult already.

 

Potentially, I could be a grandfather at only twenty-four.

 

“Hey, what do you want to drink?” Minseok asked. “You're thirsty, right?”

 

My gaze must have transferred to Minseok's hands at some point wrapped illegally cute around a beer mug. “Hmm, something with scotch maybe. I'm not really in the mood for any rice based wine right now. It's too easy to get drunk off that stuff.”

 

Minseok laughed. “You've got a point there. The last time we had it and got drunk, you went off kissing people. You planted a big sloppy one on me then started blabbering ridiculously about steamed buns.”

 

Steamed buns was a figure of speech I used privately in my head for Minseok's back end. I wasn't actually sure if I wanted to violate it or if I wanted Minseok to violate me. I didn't think I would really mind either way. I couldn't wrap my mind around the actual images, but I'm sure it felt good, I thought it would probably feel good. I actually didn't know if sex felt good or not. “Let's not be reminded of that.”

 

Minseok chuckled and waved the bartender over. “Get something fruity with scotch for my friend here.”

 

I sighed and laid my head on the counter. A cold drink that would leave a fire in the pit of my stomach sounded exactly like what I needed on this mid-winter night. It was only a matter of days before Kim Junmyeon called me out on another stakeout of their shipments.

 

“Ah, Jongin wanted me to thank you for choosing him for this project,” Minseok said.

 

“Hmm, Jongin?” the bartender handed me my drink and I took a sip. “I should be the one thanking him. He's in high demand these days. I'm surprised he and his friend would choose our company.

 

“Well it definitely wasn't because of me. You're the one who got him and the higher ups to agree, but if you really want to thank him, how about you come over this weekend?”

 

Come over to Minseok's house? In the two years we had been friends, we had never gone to each others houses. I didn't invite anyone over to mine because of the wolf thing, but I wasn't sure why Minseok seemed the same. Perhaps his house was still filled with so many memories of his deceased wife.

 

“Are you sure it's alright?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I'll try and cook something and you and Jongin could do the dishes. It's been a while since I attempted to cook for anyone.”

 

Minseok suddenly had a far off look in his eyes, a pleasant smile on his face. It still plagued him, didn't it? “How old was she again?”

 

Minseok didn't respond right away. Usually when I started to pry into Minseok's married life, he changed the subject, he didn't just sit there in silence nursing a beer. “Forty.”

 

Forty? Well, she did have to be around twenty years Jongin's senior.

 

“There was a car crash,” Minseok continued. “A drunk driver during a rainstorm. The driver was dealt with, but there wasn't really a lot of time to process everything. Jongin fought for me to keep the shares of her perfume company as well as the stock she had in EXO. I sold the stock to Jongin and only took what she was willing to give me of her perfume company. Jongin didn't want to rely on his grandparents because they made it hard for me, so that's why he became a model.”

 

“I'm sorry,” I said. It seemed Jongin was still bound by the rules of shifters, or maybe it was a family responsibility. He could have sold himself to another company. “It must have been really hard, losing your wife and then having to fight with your family. I shouldn't have brought it up.” I really shouldn't have. He had been so young. It must certainly still hurt.

 

“No, I took it pretty well actually. My ex-wife, she was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but she was eighteen years older than me. I was just a baby.”

 

“Age doesn't really matter when you're in love, though, right?” I smiled his way, but the expression Minseok returned was almost mocking.

 

“We weren't in love. I wasn't even out of high school when we met, just a baby really. She was rich, too, you know. Rich, beautiful, and widowed young. I would have been crazy to pass that up. My parents had used all my college funds so I could attend a middle school in China when they were having some debtor problems. I didn't have money for college or any talents to fall back on.”

 

“But, Jongin seems to really like you,” I said. It kind of sounded like Minseok was trying to say he was a gold digger. I couldn't believe something like that, though. I hadn't seen Minseok cry often even in the movies we went to go watch sometimes after work. He was probably just trying to cover up his actual emotions.

 

“He does and I like him, too, but Jongin understands that not everyone falls in love.”

 

Minseok took a long swig of his beer. I watched his adam's apple bob with the motion and his eyes turn to Sunny at our table with my two older pups and Baekhyun. They had a glint to them.

 

“I'm going to go see if Sunny Noona wants to dance. You should talk your brothers out of going to see Baekhyun's boyfriend for a haircut unless they want to come out with bubble gum hair like you did that last time. Or worse, as Eminem look a likes.”

 


	4. Two Moons

**4\. Two Moons**

 

    A two story western style house outside of the Gangnam district was not what I had expected of Minseok's house. I got out of the taxi down the road and stared in awe as I walked past gates after gates of expensive homes. Minseok's was the least fancy of all, but it still made me feel like I was out of place. I'm sure it wasn't as grand as Kim Junmyeon's home, but I had not traveled there since we first arrived in South Korea in our animal forms. I only remembered a big field of green grass we were not allowed to go on and contracts we had to sign. I walked up to the front gate and pushed the button on the little intercom. There was a bing that seemed to ring throughout the house before the gates were suddenly opened and a voice, Minseok's voice, greeted me from the little box.

 

“The door's opened, come in. I'm in the kitchen.”

 

The yard wasn't very big, I noticed as I stepped past the gates that shut automatically behind me. At least, not the front yard, mainly filled with flowers. They were well kept, but I couldn't imagine Minseok as the type to keep a garden neat even if his desk always was. He had said his wife was rich. She would have to be if she was the daughter of EXO's CEO. And with a step-son like Jongin now getting big paychecks, it would not be odd to have a gardener, I guessed. There was a cute little porch at the door with steps on every side in a circular pattern and I took them two at a time before knocking and entering the house. The smell of a savory spice I could not name filled my nose. Minseok often had the smell lingering on his skin and now I knew where it came from. Was it part of a cologne? Minseok had said he was in the kitchen.

 

Suddenly, barking echoed through the house. I could see the stairs that led up to the second floor in front of me and my eyes widened seeing three poodles running down them, two brown and one a white cream wearing a tutu. They all yipped around my legs and I had to be careful not to growl at them. The two brown ones were actually bigger than me in my wolf form. Pomeranians weren't that big, after all.

 

“Oh, it seems the puppies beat me to it,” said Minseok. His head was poking out of a room down the entrance hall. “I was going to greet you, but I'm sure this is a much cuter greeting.”

 

Actually, I would have found his smile and a warm hug much cuter. I suddenly felt one of the dogs' lock their front paws around my leg and their belly hit the back of my calve repeatedly. My face grew dark. “Are these Jongin's dogs?”

 

“Yeah, how did you know? You aren't usually good with faces, Lu Han.”

 

I tried to shake the one dog off me politely. “Well, I remember this one in particular.”

 

Minseok laughed and finally walked out of the kitchen. He had an apron with cupcakes on it and a frilly edge wrapped around his torso. It was really cute. I wanted to tease him about it, but the dog was getting too excited. I reached down and tugged it off me, looking deep into it's eyes, my own flashing red for a second. “If you want to keep your thing, you'll go find someone of your own species to mount. I think the one with the tutu's a girl, go play with her.”

 

The dog only whined and tried to lick my nose. When I let it go, it did bound away, chasing the other brown dog that was playing with the girl poodle.

 

“They're cute,” Minseok said.

 

“Why are they here? Are you babysitting?”

 

“Huh, no, not at all. This is their house,” Minseok said and unwrapped his apron which was disappointing. If he wasn't wearing it, I couldn't make housewife jokes about him.

 

“Their house? But Jongin's their owner, right?”

 

Minseok laughed and waved me over to the kitchen. “You must think Jongin has his own place. No, no, he's been living here with me ever since his grandparents brought him back after that first shoot he got buzz about. This was the house we lived in together with his mom. This house and my rights to my wife's company shares were the only things I actually fought for. There was more in her will for me, but all I really needed was a steady income, a say in her company, and a place to live.”

 

Oh, so this was where he lived with her. It must have been like a dream come true. Honestly, I could probably afford a place like this or at least a better apartment, but where did a new Ad agent get that kind of money? I couldn't risk being seen as suspicious. Our neighbors already thought we had pet dogs which I had had to claim when we first moved in.

 

“It’s a nice place,” I complimented.

 

Minseok placed the apron over a chair and went over to the sink, rolling up his sleeves further than they had been while cooking, revealing more lean muscle as he washed his hands. “I fell in love with it the first time she brought me home.”

 

First time she brought him home? They had been having sex before they were married, I remembered, while Minseok was still underaged. I moved over to the chair and picked up the apron, folding it properly. “This is cute.”

 

Minseok grabbed a towel with cupcakes on it and wiped his hands. He smiled at the apron. “Isn’t it? She liked me making her breakfast in the morning in it.”

 

“Naked apron play?” I teased. Ah, but the thought, it made me a bit excited. I wanted to see Minseok like that. I had difficulty picturing it though. I went over to him and tried to wrap the apron back around him.

 

“Yeah actually,” Minseok answered. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. I couldn’t break his grip without tapping into my werewolf powers. “She liked Domestic play a lot. It actually annoyed me. I’m not very submissive to most people. Oh, would you give that can on the counter there to the dogs.” He let go of me

 

My face felt red. Minseok wasn’t submissive, would that mean...I grabbed the can and frowned at it. I hated dog food. I had been forced to eat it more than a couple times in my life. “Where is Jongin? Isn’t he in charge of his own dogs?” I asked as I scooped the contents into a little bowl I found in the corner of the kitchen.

 

“Oh, he's running errands. I ran out of a few spices for the curry I'm making. He said he needed to practice going out in public now that he's a celebrity. Besides, I like dogs, so I don’t mind.”

 

I stood back up and raised a brow. “That's a bit much, don't you think?”

 

Minseok shook his head and checked on the rice. “Not at all. Jongin's handsome? He was actually an ulzzang, that's how he got picked up for a model debut when he was originally in school to become a ballerina.”

 

I laughed. The image of Kim Jongin in tights and a tutu was funny. And then I imagined his cat and leopard form wearing the same and I couldn't help it.

 

Minseok came over to me and bumped my hip with his. “Hey, don’t think weird things now.”

 

I grabbed Minseok’s arm and tugged him closer so I could lean on him while I laughed. “He doesn’t have tutus does he?”

 

“Just for the dogs.”

 

“What's so funny?” another voice asked from behind me.

 

I jumped and turned to see Kim Jongin staring me down. He had a mask hanging from one ear and that black cap on again, and he was wearing a leather jacket over a blue sweater with some kind of cartoon character on it, a bag in one hand and change in the other.

 

“Oh, it just seems Lu Han here thinks ballerinas are funny.”

 

“Tch,” Jongin tsked. “You know you have to be, like, really strong to do those moves, right? And I had to be able to lift a girl who was also strong from training. We're absolutely gorgeous and I can thank my years of training for getting me this modeling gig.”

 

I felt like putting my tail between my legs. Jongin sounded very passionate about what he was saying. He did sound a bit full of himself, though I couldn't say much on that subject when I remembered that he could just pick me up with his teeth and, like with a kitten, drag me about until he found a satisfactory place to rest me. . “I wasn't...I wasn't laughing at that part.”

 

Minseok took the bag Jongin was holding. “Keep the change, Jongin.”

 

“I don't need it,” Jongin protested and followed Minseok to the stove.

 

“Keep it and buy that one something to drink after we eat,” Minseok said patting my head, hand slowly moving to stroke my face almost inappropriately.

 

I finally let go of Minseok’s arm and looked up.

 

Jongin turned to look at me and grinned. “Okay, you can go out with me later to take the dogs on a walk, Lu Han.”

 

“I'll do the dishes while you two are out.”

 

“Oh, you should let me do the dishes,” I offered.

 

“No, no, you're the guest. We'll take care of everything. Oh, by the way, until then , Jongin, could you keep your dogs upstairs?”

 

“Why, was Monggu humping Lu Han again?” he asked.

 

I ground my teeth together. He knew. He fucking knew! Of course he did, he had seen his dog do it the first time.

 

Minseok laughed. “You can breed your dogs, Jongin, but you can't breed Lu Han.”

 

That grin Jongin had turned darker and darker the longer he stared back at me. “I could always try.”

 

* * *

 

 

I leaned back against my chair at Minseok's kitchen table and rubbed my stomach. It felt full and ready for work and my tongue tingled still from the heavenly spices in the curry Minseok had made. There was a smile from laughter still on my lips and I just wanted to curl up and sleep in my puffy wolf form with my pups. Jongin sat across from me finishing the last few bites of his rice, having been handed an extra large portion by Minseok who was still nursing his own smaller portion. He always seemed to give himself a smaller portion even with things he liked, but I did see him snack here and there so I supposed he was still eating like a twenty-four year old man, just one who actually watched his diet and that wasn't a bad thing. I quite liked Minseok's size. His face had been a bit rounder when we met, but now he had muscle. The muscle confused me sometimes, though. I was taller than Minseok, but if he decided he could go for a guy like me, would I be bending over? He was definitely stronger than me in the arms, but I think I had the advantage of the legs because I played more soccer.

 

Jongin stood suddenly and took his dish to the sink. He came around the table and held a hand out. I stared at it curiously. He actually had really nice hands, not the nicest, the intern Baekhyun had the nicest, but they were nice, and there was something about the way he curled his fingers...Ah, he wanted my plate. I looked down at it and realized I could not possibly scrape up the last two grains of curry covered rice no matter how delicious and special they were, so I handed the plate over.

 

“That was really good, Minseok,” I said. “I'm always surprised by your cooking.”

 

Minseok chuckled. “Hey, I had to have one useful talent if I was going to marry an older woman. A younger guy who can clean and cook is a successful woman's dream.”

 

I laughed a bit strained. It seemed since opening up about his previous wife, joking about that life had become a bit easier. I glanced over at Jongin to gauge his reaction. He was smiling softly.

 

“His mother couldn't cook, so Jongin never learned how,” Minseok said and waved at his step-son.

 

“I can bake cookies,” Jongin corrected. “Also rice.”

 

“I guess you can live off cookies, rice, and raw vegetables. Speaking of vegetables,” Minseok stood, “we need more radishes. Take the dogs out for a walk and get Lu Han whatever alcohol he wants and pick me up a big radish, would you?”

 

Jongin wiped his hands on a dishtowel and nodded. “I'll go get the dogs.”

 

I stood from the table and helped Minseok gather the food and leftovers. “I could just go home if you want to hunker down. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome on the first visit.”

 

“Nonsense. I should have invited you over a year ago, but, it's such a big house, you know? It's more fun having guests if Jongin's around with his dogs.” Minseok started up the water and I watched as he began to submerge dirty plates into it.

 

“I got them ready. We'll be back in a bit, Dad,” Jongin called from the hallway.

 

Minseok looked at me then shook his head towards Jongin's direction. I walked out of the kitchen and back into the hall to grab my coat.

 

“These yours?” Jongin asked handing me a pair of balled up mittens with fluffy cuffs that Sehun had bought me for Christmas, our first Christmas with our youngest pup. The fur matched the color of my wolf form. I took them from him and slipped them on then raised a brow when he held out three colored leashes to me. “Can you walk one? Monggu likes you the best, but maybe you should take Jjanggah since she's sweeter. I'll take Jjonggu because he's gotten fat.”

 

I looked at the three leashes of different colors and grabbed the one that matched the little cream colored poodle's collar. The first part of our walk was silent. Jongin had a bit of trouble keeping the two male poodles walking at an even pace for the smaller girl to keep up. She was kind of cute, actually. Her little tutu was ridiculous and her bark sounded similar to my own. No, no it was definitely higher pitched than mine. Jongin was laughing, though, every time his dogs tried to run ahead.

 

“Jongin, do you like dogs?”

 

Jongin turned to me with a bright smile that made me blink a few times because of its radiance. “Of course! I love dogs!”

 

Well, that was a bit surprising. At least, it would have been if I wasn't helping walk his dogs. “Then...why do you tease my pack so much?”

 

Jongin looked up at the sky with thoughtful eyes as if he had been waiting for that question. “Because I like dogs. You guys are cute, but you're not actual dogs so I can't play with you the same way I could a real puppy.”

 

I thought about that for a moment. Yes, I would be very annoyed to suddenly be picked up and ruffled. Actually, I was pretty sure that was exactly what Jongin had did the first time we met, just in his cat form. I shivered and tried to bury myself more in my coat. Winter would end soon, but it always ended at it's coldest and my cheeks were probably blossoming.

 

“The moon's going to be full in a couple days again.”

 

I looked up at the sky. There were just a few clouds, so no snow tonight. The moon was filling up slowly more and more each day.

 

The convenience store wasn't too far from Minseok's street. I offered to go in and buy the drinks and radish while Jongin stayed outside with his dogs. He refused to let me pay for it, though. I held our groceries in one hand and Jjangah's leash with the other as we headed back. It was a bit colder going to Minseok's house than coming.

 

“You've known Dad for two years?”

 

“Yeah, there or about,” I answered.

 

“Then you must know about his habits already, right?”

 

“Habits?” I asked. Jongin was walking a bit ahead of me so I couldn't see his face in order to understand the intention of his question.

 

“He likes to flirt.”

 

Oh, perhaps this was about the kitchen. Minseok often played around like that, not so often with me, but I always thought that made me special. “He does. That's part of his charm at work.”

 

“It's not just for work, Lu Han. He didn't marry my mother because he loved her. My mother definitely loved him, but mostly she just wanted more excitement in her life and someone to deal with me during my teenage years. I don't wish for you to get me wrong, I really do think of Minseok as a father figure. I have a lot of respect for him, he gave me the talk, he encouraged my dreams, he fed me real food so I didn't just order fried chicken every night. However, he's not perfect by any means. Be careful when you flirt around with him.”

 

Be careful when you flirt...? I really wished I could see his face, but I didn't want to make it obvious I wished to understand what Jongin was thinking. He was only four years younger than Minseok and they weren't blood related. I sort of got the impression that Jongin swung the same way I did, but to his step-father? No, I was positive that wasn't it. Maybe they were more like the jealous feelings of a child. Did Jongin see me as someone who might take his mother's place? Did he not want the only parental figure he had taken away? It was sad, but that seemed likely. However, Jongin was an adult and so were Minseok and I. If Minseok did want to reciprocate my crush, why did I have to take this guy's feelings into consideration?

 

“We're adults, Jongin.”

 

Jongin sighed. “That's true. I guess I shouldn't worry too much, you are the smallest pack leader after all.”

 

I narrowed my eyes and ran at him. He dodged me with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you'll be okay going home?” Minseok asked as he escorted me out.

 

It was midnight on a Thursday and I had barely five hours if that when I got home before I had to go to work in the morning whether I was suffering from a hangover or not. My head felt light and my cheeks were pink before even stepping out into the cold air. I waved Minseok off, though. “I'll be fine. I'll wave down a taxi.”

 

“Alright, make sure you do that,” Minseok said.

 

I could feel Minseok watching me as I walked down the street with no intention to call a taxi. They were expensive and I wasn't drunk enough that I couldn't get a bus back home. I could hear Jongin's dogs barking off in the distance. When I turned the corner, the barking was mostly gone, but it felt like someone was still watching me, but I didn't think it was Minseok. The next street was crowded already, it wouldn't be weird to be stared at while half drunk, but I quickly boarded the next bus anyways.

 

I hadn't intended to drink so much. Eating snacks, sipping soju, and playing Jenga was all that had been intended, but Jongin had his dogs loose around the house and that Monggu was always this close to humping my leg and it seemed the little princess had found a likeness towards me since she kept licking my face when I had moved to the floor in order to play. And Jongin. Had he really threatened me not to get close to his step-father? I should have actually been more worried about the fact Jongin had even realized I was interested in men, but I was pretty sure Jongin was, too. Minseok didn't really seem against that sort of thing so maybe he was the one Jongin had confided in. There was actually a high tolerance of same sex orientation in the shifter community seeing as most packs were usually made of a family or a group of one gender. Usually, the packs only interacted in order to mate and produce children during their heat and that was always the female's choice. If you didn't fall in love, you mated to have kids and ended up closer to your pack members and if they weren't blood related, sometimes you just mated them.

 

I wondered if Minseok knew that. Did Minseok even know about Jongin? Perhaps. But, that made me nervous.

 

The lights were on in the apartment when I got home. Yixing was sat in the middle of the couch with both of the younger pups' heads in his lap while he watched a cooking show on television. Sehun had more of Yixing's lap, but Zitao had his arms wrapped possessively around Yixing's waist and Yixing had one hand stroking his dark black hair. Those three were not related by blood. Zitao and Yixing had relatives way way back, but their blood was more closely related to mine. Pack members never mated on first heat which usually came a little later than puberty started if you were born a werewolf, but I knew ever since Zitao's second heat it had been Yixing. Sehun was no virgin when we picked him up, though I knew he hadn't experienced a heat to it's fullest since he was locked up the first time he had his. And I wondered if never having that experience, either, would add another tick mark to reasons why I shouldn't be the leader of this pack.

 

“Lu Han?” Yixing asked. He looked at me with eyes that didn't open quite all the way.

 

“Sorry, did you guys wait up for me?”

 

“I was, but Sehun wanted to watch a movie then Zitao came looking to play with him, but got jealous because we were sitting together and so they both just fell asleep on me,” Yixing said.

 

“It must be hard to have two puppies fighting for your affection, huh?” I mused.

 

Yixing grinned. “Only one of them is a puppy. But, I dare say Sehun liked you the best.”

 

I removed my coat and shook it out once before hanging it up in the closet by our front door. “I think he's starting to see your charm. You are the mother of the house, I'm just the one that changed him.”

 

“Well, that is part of the job,” Yixing confirmed. “Too bad, though. I was hoping you two would get along in that way.”

 

I chuckled. It made my head hurt a bit. I would probably go to sleep with a headache if I didn't take something quickly and climb under my sheets. “His face looks similar to mine. It'd be weird to mate someone who looked like my brother, wouldn't it?”

 

Yixing nodded and his hand in Zitao's hair stilled. “Oh, I thought you might end up drinking with your co-worker so I made hangover soup, but if you're not hungry, could you put it in the fridge? There should be medicine set up in your room with a glass of water.”

 

I groaned. “Zhang Yixing, if you weren't already being fucked, I'd fuck you. You're perfect.”

 

Yixing laughed. “You're starting to cuss. You should probably take something to sober up with if you don't want to sound like an old fisherman.”

 

I frowned, but it didn't feel quite right. Maybe I was smiling. Maybe I should go to bed. “Goodnight, Yixing.”

 

“Goodnight, Lu Han.”

 

I walked to my room and locked the door. I guessed Yixing would end up in bed with one of those pups if not just dog piling with both of them so he wouldn't need to come in here. I didn't bother putting on clothes after I had stripped off my business suit. I climbed into bed, got comfortable, then let my body shift until it relaxed into a small fluffy Pomeranian. It was so much warmer this way and usually I could lessen a hangover as a dog. But, I still felt weird. Someone was watching me? I turned and peered out of my blankets to look out the window. A shadow?

  
I started out from under the blankets, but paused as the alcohol suddenly took over and I found myself passed out asleep.


	5. History

**5. **History****

 

 

    My head felt like there were little dwarfs pounding away for diamonds in it even at twelve in the afternoon. I had borrowed a pair of reading glasses from Baekhyun in order to focus on my computer screen and Minseok kept refilling my coffee cup with unsweetened black coffee to help with the hangover. Maybe I had drank too much last night. I wasn't much of a drinker usually, but Jongin's threat left me feeling uneasy. I wanted to follow what he said. I wanted to use it as an excuse to stop my feelings for Minseok. Another part of me wanted to spite Kim Jongin and try and win Minseok over. It wasn't intentionally that I had fallen for my co-worker. He was sweet and we got along well, but he also just had this charm to him. It didn't only affect me, but anyone Minseok talked to and grinned like that at, just like how he was grinning at one of the office girls that had just come by to hand out mail. He hadn't actually grinned like that at me until we were well established friends and I had already fallen for it when he talked with other people around the office. We had gone to a club and started to flirt and then we had gone off to the dance floor with each other but Minseok ended up getting danced on by girls and I had three guys trying to hit on me because of the heavy makeup Zitao insisted I wear. Minseok eventually pulled away from the girls and talked me out of the dance floor and walked me home. I might have been drunk, too. That part was hard to remember, but he did start to open up to me after that. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was important to Minseok in some way even if I didn't know every detail in his history.

 

“Hey there, black eyes. Is the coffee helping any?” Minseok asked leaning over his cubicle as usual to peer at me.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. “Not really. I must have forgotten to take my hangover prevention medicine last night and I left the house without Yixing's hangover soup.”

 

“Ah, sucks for you. Good thing I asked Jongin to bring some up for us. How about you take your lunch break now?”

 

I pulled Baekhyun's glasses from my face and stood. “That's sounds good. I have to give these back to the intern. Is Jongin going to stay and eat with us?”

 

Minseok grinned at my question. “Of course. We have a meeting after lunch, actually, and he has to join. I was just going to go and let you work, but if you want to go, too, I won't mind having back up.”

 

“Of course, I'm not going to let you do everything yourself. I can sit through a meeting even with a headache, who do you think I am?” I asked and smiled though it hurt a little to do so.

 

“You're hungover, that's what you are.”

 

Right. I waved Minseok off and went over to Baekhyun. “Here, you can have these back, I'm going for a break.”

 

Baekhyun looked up from his place at the intern table where he had been typing. “Thanks. Oh, are you going to see that model? Kai right? He's Minseok's son.”

 

“Uh, yeah, he's bringing us food.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “Ah, it must be nice having such a handsome errand boy. Chanyeol use to be mine and Jongdae's errand boy in high school, but now he's off being friends with people like Kai.”

 

“You know Park Chanyeol?” I asked.

 

“Of course! I also helped get those two under our contracts, you know. He's actually a friend of mine and Jongdae's. Actually, we went to modeling auditions together. I got a few, but only for my hands.” Baekhyun waved his fingers at me. “We don't talk much now because he works all the time for the modeling company or chasing Kai around. What's his real name? Jongin? Jong something I know that cuz it's similar to Jongdae's. Speaking of Jongdae, Zitao wanted to get his hair done. I think he wanted a dye or something, so bring him over to my boyfriend's salon sometime.”

 

I took a deep breath when Baekhyun had stopped talking. I liked the intern well enough. Byun Baekhyun knew how to get along with people. He could gossip and sweet talk like the best of them and had the oddest contacts. The fact that he was gay (or bisexual, he said he had dated the leader of a girl group before he started sleeping with his current boyfriend and I wasn't sure if that meant he just liked Jongdae better or if he realized he liked boys better) wasn't a secret to most of the company. However, sometimes he talked so much that I felt breathless.

 

“Yeah, I'll talk to Zitao about that. He likes having his black hair, but sometimes he does like going blond.”

 

I turned and headed to the break room where Minseok and Jongin were already eating their soup. Jongin looked up when I entered. I inclined my head towards him in greeting. I wasn't really sure how to speak with Jongin when it wasn't shifter related or we weren't by ourselves. I turned my attention to Minseok. “Where's mine?”

 

Minseok handed me a spoon and chopsticks and slid his bowl towards me a bit. “We're sharing. Jongin got huge bowls, but you know I can't eat a lot so you can share mine. Jongin's a growing boy so I'm letting him have the other bowl to himself.”

 

“Alright, I don't mind,” I agreed and dug in. As I ate I could feel eyes digging into me. It hurt more than the little dwarfs in my head and I had to glance up. His eyes were dark and staring right at me. It reminded me of his cat form and I shivered remembering those eyes as he looked at me from up in a tree ready to pounce.

 

“Oh, the sausage is so good~! Try some Lu Han.”

 

I turned to Minseok. He was holding up a piece of blood sausage with his chopsticks for me to eat. I leaned in and took the piece only to have a spark travel up my spine. I could almost hear the growl Jongin was trying to keep in. His lips were twitching as he forced a piece of his own sausage down his throat. Was this part of the territorial thing he had with his step-father? This wasn't even flirting, this was normal. If he kept this up for long, Jongin would end up shifting without meaning to. That was why my pack had been home schooled until middle school. Also, why we didn't have any human friends until then. Many packs were like that now, all the way from wolves to birds.

 

“I'm done,” Minseok answered a while later. “I'll see you guys at the meeting, I have papers to gather up before then.”

 

I waited for Minseok to leave, watching him as he went, a habit I couldn't break no matter who was in the room with me. When he was gone, I turned and hissed at Jongin. “You can't get too emotional around here or you'll shift.”

 

Jongin looked surprised that I was reprimanding him, but laughed. “I have a very high level for that kind of thing, Lu Han. Besides, it was only us three.”

 

“Yeah, Minseok was here. Don't you think he would have screamed if a snow leopard suddenly pounced on me?”

 

“No because that snow leopard use to pounce on him all the time. You must be a bit dumb, Lu Han. I said Minseok and I were close. If he wasn't okay with me being a were-cat, I wouldn't call him Dad. He had to know in order to marry my mother. It was my real father's side that has shifter, but that was why they had married in the first place. He knows about me and he's okay with it. He's very supportive.”

 

I rolled my eyes. He was praising Minseok and it actually made my stomach twist a bit. Minseok knew about Jongin and was okay with it? Then wouldn't he be okay knowing about me. I had never actually tried to pursue Minseok and that was my main excuse, but if he was okay with it then what was the point in holding back?

 

I could feel Jongin staring at me again, but I was lost in thoughts now. He pushed his bowl over to mine and clinked them to get my attention.

 

“What?” I asked, jumping suddenly.

 

“The meeting is about an ad page. They want to do birds this time, tropical birds and me shirtless.”

 

Birds? With a cat-shifter? I chuckled a bit at the thought, but there was one thing about that idea that was one hundred percent effective and that was the reason why I had found interest in Kim Jongin, AKA: Kai, in the first place. Jongin without a shirt was always a good idea.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm not your mom, Zitao,” I said as I was dragged down the street on my Saturday off by one of the pups. “Why do I always have to go with you to get your haircut.”

 

Zitao had both his arms wrapped around one of mine and was leaning against me like a six year old as he tugged me down the street from the bus station we had gotten off from. “Because I need someone to give me their opinion.”

 

“Then why don't you ask Yixing to come with you? I would think you would want to spend most of your time with him.”

 

A flush came onto Zitao's cheeks added to the one already there from the cold. “I want it to be a surprise for him. Besides, Yixing says everything looks good.”

 

“Then how about Sehun. He'll definitely tell you something is ugly,” I suggested. I had really wanted to just cuddle up on the couch with some ice cream and maybe steal Yixing for the day as a body pillow while I watched Zitao's old Bruce Lee movies. I didn't want to see anyone from work today and I knew for a fact Byun Baekhyun would be at the salon Zitao liked the most considering his boyfriend owned it.

 

“Sehun calls me ugly all the time. Even after Yixing has already told me I look good,” Zitao whined.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Fine, you already have me out here. What did you want to do with your hair anyways. You made such a fit about changing it back to black during the summer.”

 

“No I had a fit about it being too short. I think I want to try blue and shave the sides a bit.”

 

I rolled my eyes. Would the Gucci place Zitao even work at let him have blue hair? Well, they let him keep his piercings in. I think they just let Zitao do what he wants because Kim Junmyeon had referred him and Zitao did know his fashion and his favorite brand better than the creator themselves probably.

 

Jongdae's hair salon was at the end of the block we were walking down. It had a huge pink sign with the name CHEN branded on it. Usually, there weren't many customers as the cuts were a bit pricey and Jongdae specialized more in dying than actually cutting, but he seemed to get buy well enough to buy Baekhyun half of his pricey suits. A little bell rang our welcome when we opened the door. There was a girl in one of the chairs with some foil in her hair and Baekhyun was seated next to her chatting away with a cap on his own head, probably self dying since I knew Jongdae had taught him how, or at least Baekhyun said he knew how. Jongdae himself walked out a few seconds later. He wasn't a very tall man, but he was somehow good looking with a square jaw and lips shaped like a cat's. He smiled at us showing perfect whites and gestured to a chair across the room from the woman with foils.

 

“Zitao, Lu Han, I was expecting you,” he said as he pulled out a chair for Zitao.

 

“Of course you were, we made an appointment,” I said and pulled out my cellphone as I took the seat next to Zitao intending to just sit there.

 

“That's true. So what can I get for both of you?”

 

“Nothing for me, I'm still rocking the sable, thanks,” I said and went to my email. Minseok had drawn up some sketches for Kai's next modelling commercial job.

 

“You should try blond again, Lu Han, that seems like it'll always be a good reverting color for you. Oh! You should go back to your original black. It'd make your skin twenty times whiter.”

 

I waved Jongdae off and focused on my phone. Zitao could have all his attention.

 

“I'm thinking blue and shave the sides a bit.”

 

“Ah, yes, I know what you're thinking,” Jongdae said and stared at Zitao a minute in the mirror. “I see it and it looks good. Remember that time I gave you a bit of red? Well now lets do blue. But you want to show off don't you? That's what getting color in your hair usually means. Is there a specific person you want to show off to?” Jongdae asked.

 

I could feel Zitao glance over at me before answering. “Yixing.”

 

“Ah, yes, the angel with the dimple. He wanted his hair blond. Not the best decision I ever made giving him gold hair, but he still looked alright.”

 

“He was hot,” Zitao defended.

 

I grinned a bit to myself and whispered under my breath, “the person sleeping with him would think that.”

 

Zitao definitely heard me. Things like that were hard to keep quiet in a werewolf family. He said nothing though and for a few minutes it was quiet in the salon other than Baekhyun's and the woman's chattering. I had pulled up a few of Kim Jongin's modeling jobs to make sure none of the sketches were too close to something he had already done. He actually wasn't shirtless as much as I thought he would be. What a shame.

 

“Hey, Jongdae?” Zitao asked once Jongdae had started applying coloring agent to his hair.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

“Yeah, sure. That lady's a lesbian anyways so it's not like I'll lose her as a customer if we talk about butt stuff.”

 

Zitao laughed. I glanced in the mirror and saw it wasn't reaching his eyes, though.

 

“How did you tell Baekhyun you loved him? Like, I mean, how did you get him to love you back. You said you two played around a lot together before being official.”

 

Jongdae hummed as he started to pull different gels through Zitao's hair. “Well, here's the funny thing about that. Baekhyun was the first to confess. I also think he was the first in love. I was totally up for sticking him with my dick, but he thought he was straight for a pretty long time. I probably only fell in love with him about a month before he asked if we could make things official because he loved me.”

 

“Oh,” Zitao deadpanned. I could tell he was disappointed by the answer.

 

“Hey now,” Jongdae said, voice lifting higher as if to get Zitao's spirits in the right mood. “If you want to tell someone you love them then just do it. Nothing's going to keep you from doing so.”

 

“What if they don't love you back? What if they really were just messing around and that's it. What if they were just doing it because they liked you?”

 

“What exactly is it that they're doing?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Sex, kissing, cuddling,” I answered. “In general, being lovers.”

 

Jongdae turned his head to me and frowned. I couldn't help interrupting. I knew what Zitao was thinking. He hadn't really questioned anything until Sehun showed up because it was only me and I was older, but now there was another wolf pup for the mommy of the group to baby and Zitao wasn't having it.

 

Zitao sighed and leaned his head back so Jongdae could get his bangs. “I guess I'll just wait until he comes to me.”

 

I copy and pasted a few of Jongin's ads into a folder and sent it to Minseok with a few notes about which angles Jongin's face looked best and what color of the brand we could match best to Jongin's skin tone. “Or, you know, you can just stop being a whiny little bitch.”

 

“Hyung, are you drunk? You're cussing.”

 

I realized I had been staring at that photo I had originally found Jongin in and turned my phone off pocketing it. “Hurry up with your hair. I'm taking a nap.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure it looks alright?” Zitao asked me for the millionth time on our way back home.

 

“Yes, Zitao. It looks fine. You don't look like an anime character, so it's fine.”

 

“But anime characters are cool.”

 

I rolled my eyes and fished out my keys for the apartment. Zitao's hair was still mostly black but very obviously blue at the same time. It really didn't look bad, but I hoped it wouldn't bleed over into his wolf form as sometimes it did. My usual wolf for was a sable colored Pomeranian, but, as a teenager I had unprofessionally bleached my hair and ended up a yellow Pomeranian for a month and Zitao's fur had been a little on the brown side when he had blond. Yixing never had to worry about his fur changing colors seeing as dye didn't seem to affect our wolf fur and he was already white. And Sehun, well I probably wouldn't notice if Sehun's fur had a different tint to it since he was a tri-colored wolf already and his hair was a different color every time I turned around. It was rainbow when I originally changed him. I opened the door and dragged Zitao inside.

 

“Oh, you guys are home already?” Yixing asked from the living room where he seemed to be helping Sehun with homework, or more properly, doing Sehun's homework by making flash cards for a science test. “How was the salon?”

 

“How about you have a look for yourself,” I said and pulled Zitao out from behind me.

 

Zitao stood there hunched over with one hand running through his newly cut and tinted hair, glancing over at the other two members of our pack.

 

Sehun immediately burst out laughing. “What in the world is that? You're like a blue cockatoo!”

 

I could basically see Zitao's ears drooping and hurried over to the couch, kicking Sehun into a laying position on it. “Shut up, you. Can't you give a compliment first?” Of course Sehun only continued laughing. He'd probably give an unconscious compliment later after he had stared at Zitao's hair long enough. The two younger pups actually got along pretty well when they weren't shitting on each other. I glanced over at Yixing, but he was already standing up.

 

“I think he looks more like a peacock,” Yixing said.

 

“P-peacock?” Zitao asked and frowned. “You think I look like a bird, too?”

 

Yixing stood in front of Zitao and lifted a hand to run through his hair. “Peacocks are pretty. It's a very pretty blue and the cut looks nice.” He leaned in and kissed softly just below Zitao's ear while still stroking his hair and I finally left Sehun, satisfied.

 

“Hyung~,” Zitao whined, but he had already wrapped an arm around Yixing's waist to hold him close.

 

The atmosphere was a little weird. They were always threatening to be lovey dovey, but never really got around to it in front of us, but I expected Yixing to not be going to bed in our room tonight. My phone suddenly started to ring and I excused myself. “I have to take this call, but I'll order pizza right after. Yixing, entertain these puppies for a while, okay?”

 

I could hear their excitement over pizza as I made my way down the hall to mine and Yixing's bedroom (mostly mine). I recognized the number blinking on my phone, but couldn't put a face to it. I answered as I closed the door. “Hello? Who is this?”

 

“It's Kim Jongin. You should save my number.”

 

Right, this was the number on Kai's documents. “Don't you have a personal phone?”

 

“This is my personal phone. My manager is getting everything work related transferred to him.”

 

“Oh, and how did you get my number?” I had managed to get to my bed without tripping and started to wiggle out of my clothes. I didn't want to wear anything for a while, it was just sort of a shifter thing. Just underwear would be fine.

 

“Dad. All I did was ask him if I could have your number,” he said. “He was quite happy to give it to me.”

 

I raised a brow. He just handed it over like that? Well, it wasn't as if Jongin didn't need my number, we were working together both at the agency and for our special interest job. “So, why are you calling?”

 

“Well, first, are you getting undressed or something? There's a lot of noise on your end.”

 

“Oh, sorry, I just got home.”

 

Jongin laughed. There was a bit of static to it, but I wasn't convinced that was what made me shiver. “Are you naked, Lu Han?”

 

I felt a flush on my skin. “I have boxers on. I was just thinking about shifting.”

 

“Ah, sometimes I like doing that, too. Dad always did like petting me.”

 

Petting. Minseok petting. I wondered if it felt nice. “Okay, well let's not talk about my state of dress, okay? What was it?”

 

“Well, I'm currently on a job at another shipment company and let's just say it might not only be Suho Inc. that's we're being robbed from. However, it was very small and could have just been any normal robbery.”

 

I nodded and took a mental note. “We'll need to do another steak out of Suho Inc.'s docks soon.”

 

“Agreed. I have to go through the contract your agency wrote up for that cracker company. If I agree, we'll have time to talk at your work. But, birds and shirtless, really?”

 

“What's wrong with it?” I asked.

 

“Won't they shit on me?”

 

I suddenly had a mental image and laughed. “How about we put a pay increase if they do managed to land one on you.”

 

“How about I just wear a shirt?” Jongin offered.

 

“No! No, no, you can't do that.”

 

“You're very persistent that I don't wear a shirt,” Jongin said and there was a teasing meow to his voice that got on my nerves.

 

“Hey, I picked you and Park Chanyeol up from a spread where you were shirtless. You've just got that kind of body, Kim Jongin.”

 

“Are you hitting on me?”

 

I spluttered. “O-of course not!”

 

Jongin laughed, but it ended in a sigh. “Alright, I won't tease you. I know I have a pretty body, but I do get embarrassed showing it off too much.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't take that into consideration.” I supposed he wasn't one to really show it off especially if he had been raised by Minseok, though Minseok did show off every now and then.

 

“It's not something you need to consider. Besides, if you're going to be there, I don't mind walking around shirtless. Goodnight, Lu Han.”

 

My lips moved, but before I could form a reply, the phone line died. I pulled it away from my ear and stared at my phone screen where it read Jongin's number and Call End. I should have known he would still be teasing me even as humans.

 

Before shifting into wolf form, I saved Jongin's number as: Damn Cat.


	6. Heart Attack

**6\. Heart Attack**

 

    Zitao deposited the ball of fluff onto the large canopy bed in Lu Han's room with a none too gentle toss. There was a small yip before Lu Han's puppy form sleepily crawled under one of his pillows and flopped back down to bed. Lu Han had come out of his bedroom in wolf form after making a call and spent all afternoon lounging on Yixing's lap getting pets. Sehun had eventually joined him in wolf form giving their leader licks that covered the whole of his tiny Pomeranian face. Lu Han never realized this, but a good point of his small wolf size was that it was much easier to give him love. He had been annoyed that Lu Han was getting all the love, but even Zitao eventually just sat flushed against Yixing on the couch and hand fed Lu Han his slice of pizza. It wasn't often that Lu Han let them play with him as if he was a real dog. He was truly adorable and it was hard not to baby their leader even in his human form. Lu Han had to be both tired and comfortable. He had a werewolf job and also big jobs at the ad agency which were probably draining more of his energy than usual. As for the comfortable aspect, Zitao wasn't sure who had called Lu Han just before he came out of his bedroom as a ball of fluff, but when Zitao had passed by when going to the bathroom, it hadn't sounded like he was talking to Kim Minseok, the co-worker Lu Han often talked about that Sehun suspected Lu Han might have a crush on. Someone different? Lu Han didn't go out much, who could he have met to make him comfortable like this? Zitao took a few minutes to pet Lu Han's fluffy tail peeking out from under the pillow he had curled up hiding before heading back out to the living room.

 

“Hey, Zitao, could you help me?” Yixing asked as Zitao rounded the corner. Yixing was holding a naked Sehun's arms trying to drag him to the couch.

 

“What are you doing? When did he shift back?” Zitao asked and walked to Sehun's feet, picking them up and helped lift their youngest pup onto the couch, eyes roaming Sehun's broad shoulders and small waist and the juicy curve of hips, nose wrinkling when his eyes landed on his penis.

 

“He shifted back as soon as I touched him,” Yixing said and grabbed a quilt from the back of their only chair in the living room to drape over Sehun's nakedness then pushed his hair back from his forehead and leaned down to kiss Sehun's forehead softly. “I figured we could just let him sleep out here since he's already out for the night.”

 

Zitao sighed. “Are you going to stay out here and watch him?”

 

Yixing turned to Zitao and smiled. “Of course not. We're going to the bedroom.” He stood and reached out a hand for Zitao's.

 

Zitao flushed, but reached out and followed willingly as Yixing dragged him to his and Sehun's bedroom. It was Yixing that pushed Zitao down on the bed and straddled his waist beginning to undo Zitao's belt, still smiling like an angel while he focused on zippers and hooks.

 

“Is this why we're leaving Sehun in the bedroom? You don't have a problem doing it when he's here when we're in heat.”

 

Yixing fumbled a bit. “It can't be helped when heat is involved. I'm just being considerate. Sehun wasn't born a wolf, he didn't have cousins rutting into each other on the couch next to him from birth.”

 

Zitao laughed and reached a hand up to lightly stroke Yixing's dimple. He was still smiling as he talked. He was excited and recognizing that made Zitao's stomach twist and his body hungry for the elder on top of him. “So tonight's okay?”

 

Yixing nodded. “Tonight's okay. You don't work tomorrow.”

 

That was all Zitao needed. He leaned up and pulled Yixing down into a deep wet kiss that was more licking than actual kissing. They were very dog like in their sex, it had been one of Zitao's first heats when Yixing had offered himself up as a mate. It had only been that heat then Zitao returning the favor during Yixing's next heat and slowly they started adding more and more days in between. When Zitao's heat in the spring and Yixing's in the fall, there were lots of days for sexual frustration to build between them. They were each others firsts as well, and as far as Zitao knew, each others only. Zitao moved his hands to the hem of Yixing's sweater and pushed it up. Yixing had softly etched muscles, more so in his chest than stomach. He let Zitao slide the sweater off then leaned back letting Zitao lick and nip his stomach, a sign of submissiveness and trust. Zitao continued his licks to Yixing's nipples before suckling one like a puppy, whining softly. One of Yixing's hands came to his hair and tugged at the newly tinted strands while soft moans escaped him before pulling Zitao's head away from his chest and tilting it so they could kiss again.

 

Zitao's next move was to flip them around and press Yixing face down onto his mattress. He laid down on top of Yixing and blew air against the spot on his neck just behind his ear that had Yixing pleading for him to stop with quiet breathless protests. Zitao just chuckled and licked the spot instead as he moved his hand to push down Yixing's sweats. He wasn't wearing any kind of underwear beneath them and it gave Zitao easy access to grope his firm bottom then stroke the elder wolf's growing erection. Yixing was a shivering mess from both the teasing of his neck and stimulation to his more private areas. He whined when Zitao moved away.

 

“Hands and knees, Yixing-ge~,” Zitao sing songed. When Sehun wasn't around, or when he was but they were doing things like this, they reverted back to mandarin. It was easier to find the words needed for such situations though it was still hard to utter the words 'I love you'.

 

“Doggy style?” Yixing asked. He sounded a bit disappointed. Doggy style wasn't particularly a wolf's favorite position, but it was the most easiest when in heat. The couple times Yixing had been the dominant one was during his heats and in such a position. Yixing got on his hands and knees though, shaking as he was still flushed and breathless.

 

Zitao pushed his pants down and slipped his shirt off so he was as naked as Yixing and sat up on his knees behind Yixing, rubbing his member against Yixing's crack so he could feel him. “We have strawberry and watermelon left.”

 

“Watermelon,” Yixing said, whining, and pushing back against Zitao.

 

Zitao pulled away and searched in his bedside drawer for the watermelon flavored lube. He put a drop on one of his fingers then reached in front of Yixing. Yixing licked it up then sucked Zitao's fingers eagerly. Usually, Yixing was a calm and happy person who always knew exactly how everything should go and was ready to do whatever the pack asked for. Zitao hadn't asked for this tonight. Sex was the only thing Yixing would ever deny him and the only thing he would ever ask for. When Zitao started to groan from the way Yixing used his tongue on his fingers, he finally pulled them away. He coated his fingers fully with the lube and pushed them inside Yixing's hole.

 

“Do you like my hair, Yixing?” he asked.

 

“You look like a peacock,” Yixing answered, the same answer from earlier.

 

Zitao added a second finger and started moving them in and out quickly. He didn't like that answer. “Why a peacock?”

 

Yixing chuckled and pushed back on Zitao's fingers. “You're showing off, right? It looks good. I like it. Peacocks flaunt their feathers to attract Peahens. I'm attracted.”

 

Zitao paused in scissoring Yixing opened and felt a blush on his face. He entered the third finger slowly and didn't trust himself to respond without saying something sappy. He was happy, though.

 

“Mmnh, enough Zitao,” Yixing whined and reached back to grab Zitao's wrist and pull his fingers free. Yixing lowered his top half against the bed and reached back to spread himself wide giving Zitao full view of his wet and pink insides. “Come inside already.”

 

Zitao throbbed. He lifted himself up and mounted Yixing, sliding in with practiced ease. He wrapped his arms around Yixing's waist, one hand more spread across his chest, with fingers flicking a nipple, and began to move his hips in quick succession. Yixing whined and pushed back. He knew how to roll his hips in such a way that had Zitao moving faster and deeper. He moved his hand from Yixing's chest to one of his thighs and held out a fingers so it grazed Yixing's bouncing member as they thrust together. Zitao started to grow at his base, but came before he could really lock into Yixing. He had only done so once in their wolf forms during one of his heats. He had never done so in human form, but his body always threatened to since then. Zitao grabbed Yixing's member and stroked it as Yixing continued swiveling his hips back on Zitao. He only lasted a few seconds more then flopped onto the bed. Zitao could only follow him, instinct telling him to stay inside as long as possible.

 

“You got a little big there at the end,” Yixing said. He turned his head and licked the side of Zitao's face that he could reach.

 

“Can't be helped,” Zitao said and licked back. Their tongues ended up touching and he was pulled into a hot lazy kiss that ended with their noses bumping against each other. “We're wolves. It's kind of what canines do.”

 

“I don't mind, but I was sore for a week that one time you did it,” Yixing reminded and wiggled so that Zitao fell out of him.

 

Zitao moved and pulled Yixing to him like a teddy bear. That was one heat that had to be finished out with Yixing's mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

“Excuse me.”

 

I looked up from my work to see a pretty intern dressed in a polka dotted blouse that had a big bow at the neck and a short pencil skirt, long brown dusted hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned over to talk to me in my cubicle. She shook her head a bit when I looked at her and a some of her long hair brushed my nose making me back up in my chair and lean against the opposite wall of the cubicle.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

She handed over a stack of papers. “You're Lu Han? This stack is for you.”

 

I took the stack, a smile crossing my lips noticing it was paperwork for the upcoming tropical themed shoot with a shirtless Kai. Kim Jongin hadn't exactly sounded excited about it, but he seemed to understand that, as a model, putting his body on display was no form of shame. It was art. Well, petty art, but I still found commercials to be a type of art and Jongin had mentioned during one of the lunches he had come visited Minseok for that he had done runways a couple times already and that's where models truly became art. Some of those outfits were just plain ridiculous, that was the only thing you could call them..

 

“Um, excuse me,” the intern said.

 

“Oh, sorry,” I replied. I had forgotten the girl was there and I put the stack down on my desk. “Thank you for bringing these over.”

 

“Hmm? Oh, yes of course. But, do you know where Kim Minseok is?” she asked.

 

There was a bit of a blush on her face when she mentioned Minseok and I couldn't help but frown. “Does he have paperwork, too? I can give it to him, it's probably about the same project.”

 

She chuckled a bit nervously. “No, no, there was only one copy. I just had a question for him.”

 

“Well, I think he went to talk to a manager or someone in the tech department. He should be back soon,” I answered.

 

The intern leaned back up straight and looked around the office, one hand held up to her mouth. She had soft features that sort of reminded me of Minseok, but Minseok wasn't always a soft person. This girl, however, looked quite innocent. “That's too bad. I'll have to catch him later.” She turned on her bow tipped white heels and left before I could respond.

 

I wasn't sure what all that was about, but it wasn't the first time a girl had approached me concerning Minseok. Actually, a couple men had approached me as well, but I had never considered it to be anything more than co-worker's interest with them. Minseok was straight, right? There was no use dwelling on such thoughts. I understood how people could come to like Minseok better than most, after all. There was work to be done and then I could hand over the editing and double checking to Minseok after this.

 

It only took twenty minutes to finish with the stack. There was still a run through I needed to perform, but a quick stop at the break room seemed in order. When I popped my head up over the cubicles, I was surprised to see Minseok in his. “Hey, when did you get back?”

 

Minseok looked up at me and I noticed he had his office phone to his ear. He held up a finger and finished the call before smiling my way. “Hey there sunshine~. Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to interrupt you when I got back from talking to tech. Oh, by the way, did a girl come by looking for me?”

 

“A girl?” I asked. Well, there was that intern with the polka dotted blouse.

 

“Yeah, maybe with long brown hair. I think she's an intern,” Minseok said. He was looking around the office now.

 

“Yeah, she gave me the stack of paperwork for your step-son's first shirtless shoot with us,” I said and grinned. “I finished it already so I'll give it to you later to do all the boring stuff for.”

 

Minseok chuckled. “You sure are excited to see Jongin shirtless it seems.”

 

Something warm crept up my neck, but I glared at Minseok. “Hey, I know when I see talent, and that boy being shirtless is his best talent as a model. And his face. He has a good face even being shirtless. I want to market it.”

 

Minseok leaned back in his chair and twiddled his fingers looking up at me still. “Well, you do have good eyesight, Lu Han. I remember you tried to get me to model for a candy commercial where I had to do aegyo.”

 

“And I almost convinced you, too. Your aegyo could seriously kill someone,” I said. It had almost given me a heart attack the first time I saw him do it. I believe it was so Sunny would buy us drinks. She really liked aegyo. Hers was just as bad.

 

“Oh, but was it maybe Seohyun, the girl that gave you the papers?”

 

Oh, we were back on the girl. I frowned. “I don't know all the interns’ names.”

 

“You mean you don't know the girl interns' names,” Minseok said and winked.

 

My faced twitched. I never told Minseok I was gay, he had just come to that conclusion himself. “I'm going to the break room, do you want coffee or something?”

 

Minseok stretched and peeked around the office. “No, I'm good. Oh, but I think I see Seohyun over there. I'll be back.”

 

There was a distasteful quirk to my lips as I watched Minseok walk over to the girl and they started talking and she started laughing and reaching out and hitting his arm. Flirting. How unprofessional. I hurried to the break room for coffee then went straight back to work. I didn't feel like dawdling about when that was going on. I finished the run throughs not long after and looked up again to see if Minseok was still over in the corner flirting with the intern. He was gone. So was the intern, but I saw Byun Baekhyun in their old spot and walked over to him.

 

“Hey, Baekhyun, have you seen Minseok?”

 

“Hmm, I believe he said he needed to use the restroom.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief. Actually, I could use some quiet time on the toilet myself, or maybe I just needed to pee. I'd figure it out when I got in there.

 

“Oh, the restrooms on this floor are being cleaned right now, though, so he probably went to the restroom on the floor above with the tech guys. I think Kai's up there, too, somewhere,” Baekhyun said. “That model sure does spend a lot of time here. I know Minseok's like his step-father, but that's just a need to know basis and if he spends too much time here, they might think he's a daddy's boy.”

 

I frowned at Baekhyun. “He works here. If the bosses don't complain then it's fine. Oh, and Zitao is satisfied with his hair, tell Jongdae.”

 

“So basically he got laid,” Baekhyun confirmed.

 

I turned and waved Baekhyun off. Of course he did.

 

I headed up to the bathroom after dropping off my stack on Minseok's desk. The bathrooms up here weren't used often, not even by the tech because they were way off in a corner and sometimes the lock didn't exactly work, or worked too well. Also, the toilet paper got removed a lot to use somewhere else on the tech floor. I went to the men's restroom and found it empty. Maybe I had missed Minseok on the way up. I took a stop at the urinal and washed my hands before heading out. As I opened the door, I saw the woman's restroom door being opened as well. That intern walked out. She was patting down her hair and her bow was lopsided. There was also a run in her tights close to her thighs. I wouldn't have even noticed she was wearing tights if it wasn't for the run. When her eyes met mine, she jumped, and they went wide and she quickly hurried away. I walked out behind her curious what she was so fidgety about. Bathrooms were places that had a lot of water, she probably tripped, but then the door opened again and I turned around to see Minseok walking out of the woman's restroom rubbing at a red lipstick stain on his neck, the first two buttons on his shirt undone and his tie loosened and my eyes went wide.

 

“Oh, hi Lu Han,” he said and he didn't look the least bit ashamed.

 

I felt ashamed. I felt something squeeze at my chest and I made fists at my sides as I stared at Minseok's composed, but flushed face.

 

“Lu Han,” a voice called. I didn't turn to it, but a hand grabbed mine and led me off to a different hall on the tech floor.

 

I was suddenly pulled into a lithe chest, my nose buried in a sweater covered chest. They smelt like powder and sponsored cologne and I took in a deep inhale of it to calm myself down. Arms wrapped tight around me, one hand cradling my head and there was a nose buried into my hair.

 

“It' okay, Lu Han.”

 

“I'm sorry, Lu Han.”

 

“Stay here, Lu Han.”

 

Kim Jongin's quiet words eased the pain in my heart.

 

* * *

 

 

I laid my head on one of the tech break room tables. It probably hadn't been washed in weeks, but I didn't care right then. My head was a mess, and though my heart had stopped pounding so hard against my chest it felt like it would erupt, it was now beating like dead space. A hand pressed into my hair and I could feel something warm touch my wrist.

 

“Here, coffee with all the fixings,” Jongin said. I heard him pull up a chair opposite of me. “It should help you get some energy back.”

 

I lifted my hand and cupped it around the cup letting the warmth of the drink seep into my hand and let out a sigh.

 

“Lu Han,” Jongin started. I thought maybe he was going to scold me for being a big baby, but he only let out a tired sort of noise through his nose before continuing. “I know you like him.”

 

I lifted my head next, just enough that I could actually see Jongin sitting across from me. He looked soft. There was only a hint of that sexual charisma he had when doing photoshoots and tuning into his cat instincts, otherwise he looked young and cute in a soft light colored patterned sweater with flat hair on top of his head, washed but no styling products other than maybe a little hairspray to keep it in place. His eyes were soft, too, like melting dark chocolate that might be beginning to burn a bit on the bottom if I didn't stir it soon. Did chocolate even burn? I'd have to ask Yixing later.

 

“You knew?” I asked. I figured he did. “That's why you threatened me to stay away from him that day, right?”

 

Jongin looked surprised. “I didn't threaten you. Are you talking about that walk we had?”

 

I nodded. “It sounded like a threat.”

 

“It was a warning.” Jongin frowned and lifted a hand to his face. “I thought you said you knew about his habits.”

 

I sat up a bit and looked into the milky brown of my coffee. “I said I knew he flirted a lot. He flirts with everyone, guy or girl. I just sort of assumed he's had a couple lovers here and there.”

 

“My Dad doesn't do lovers, Lu Han,” Jongin said. “Dad takes anyone attractive that he thinks won't get all pissed off if it doesn't go past a romp in the ladies bathroom, man or woman.”

 

My eyes widened at that. “Man or woman? I thought he was straight.”

 

Jongin laughed. “He prefers girls, but he'll take a man to bed. His first one night stand after my mom went was with a guy. It was four months later. He has a pretty big libido, Lu Han.”

 

“Oh.” I felt sort of lied to. But, I knew Minseok was charming. It would make sense he could get people into bed easily.

 

“He doesn't do lovers, Lu Han,” Jongin repeated. “I know you like him and Dad really likes you. You're important to him, I think. He talks about you a lot. But, he also really likes me and he would never touch me.”

 

“But, he slept with your mother, right?” I asked. They were married. If Minseok didn't do lovers why would he marry.

 

Jongin shrugged. “He's a gold digger, I'm not going to fault him for that. My mom found herself a younger lover who was probably actually underage at the time and when he mentioned he couldn't really afford college, she offered to marry him. They did it privately one night and suddenly I had a father four years older than me. Don't get me wrong, it was weird at first, but I had already known Minseok. But, if it's any consolation, he didn't sleep around outside of the marriage unless instructed by my mother. Uh...well she was a bit kinky. She only really had me before my real father's accident.”

 

I nodded slowly. Minseok was a bit more of a playboy than I thought. I sipped the coffee Jongin had made for me slowly. It was a little sweeter than I usually made it, but I tried to cut back on the sugar. It wasn't very manly.

 

“Lu Han. You're okay now, right?” Jongin asked. He leaned across the table to study my face closer. “You did look really pale when I came up on you and Dad having a stare off.”

 

“I'm fine, Jongin,” I said, moving a bit back when Jongin lifted a hand to push my fluffy bangs away from my eyes. He was probably going to try and check my temperature. I didn't need that sort of babying.

 

“Oh! There you two are!”

 

I looked up to see Minseok peeking at us from the doorway. He seemed a little shocked at first and I felt my face grow read. Jongin was a bit close wasn't he? Or maybe it looked weird from Minseok's angle. I wanted to push Jongin away and say it wasn't what it looked like, but Minseok had said nothing to me about coming out of the women's restroom. In the end, Minseok just smiled brightly at us.

 

“Seems you two are getting along well,” he said, voice lifting at the ends.

 

Oh. That smile. His voice. My chest still fluttered because of them.

 

 


	7. Growl

**7\. Growl**

 

    It was one of those cold nights that popped up at the end of winter after the snow stopped wanting to stick. I stood with my back against a warehouse wall, hands in pockets, with my face nuzzling into the fur lining of one of Zitao's coats he had thrown at me when I left the house telling me not to catch cold. I had another stakeout at a different harbor closer to Seoul. Suho Inc. didn't have a dock out here, but Jongin had mentioned that their shipments had began disappearing on other ports as well. This was one of them and he had promised to meet me here, but it had been an hour since I arrived and my fingers were burning at the tips. I was really considering shifting into my dog form, and I would if Kim Jongin took too much longer. I wasn't familiar with this area and I wouldn't know what to say if someone found me here and asked questions. Dressed in all black except for my hair, I must have looked awfully suspicious. Not that a Pomeranian wouldn't be suspicious, too, but at least then they could assume I was lost and if I bit someone's arm, it would just seem like a normal reaction.

 

Meow.

 

I turned my head at the sound of a cat. Sitting on a pile of crates to my left was a silver spotted cat. They're dark eyes studied me slowly and their tail twitched in a way I knew signaled amusement. Kim Jongin. I frowned at the cat and waited for him to say more. Was I suppose to shift? Should I follow him back wherever he left his clothes? Jongin cocked his head one direction then turned and jumped onto the other side of the crates. I followed to see a pile of clothes spread messily on the concrete floor. We had always been taught to hide our clothes better than this and I wondered what Jongin's family would think seeing him be so messy. But, wasn't it his father's family that had been the shifters? Maybe Jongin hadn't been taught properly. I picked up his clothes and folded them neatly then jumped when I felt something wrapping around my legs followed by a deep purr. I looked down to see Jongin there. He looked up at me and mewled softly before going to sit on the crates again. It must have been a thank you for picking up his clothes. I couldn't understand his meowing in human form.

 

“I'm guessing you want me to shift, too?”

 

Jongin only lifted a paw and licked it. I figured that indifference was a yes, so I began pulling off Zitao's coat then my sweater. When I got to my pants I realized there were eyes watching me. I turned to see Jongin staring with those dark cat eyes. I could understand him watching me when I shifted out of curiosity, but I didn't think he needed to watch me undress.

 

“Excuse you, Kim Jongin,” I said, voice low in a soft growl. He ignored me and just laid down, pulling his paws comfortably beneath him. Well, it wasn't like I had never been in a boy's locker room and at least my body wasn't terribly lacking. I had muscle lines even if they were still thin and mostly in my chest area.

 

It was cold. My skin burned from it as I stood in the space between two warehouses behind a stack of crates butt naked. I took a deep breath and lifted my head to the sky. There were clouds and it was hard to see the moon behind them, but I could feel it's light touching my skin. My eyes fluttered closed and I let that light pour over me, press against my bones until I was only a sixth of my human size, a small fluff of an animal only a little bigger than my head. I yipped and turned to Kim Jongin.

 

“You're still really fucking cute.”

 

I blanched. What kind of first words were those?

 

Jongin jumped down from his crates and came up beside me, rubbing his side against my side. It wasn't a particularly odd way of greeting. Animals liked to make other animals smell like themselves, but I hadn't expected Jongin to do it.

 

“I can't help that I'm fluffy and small, okay. Just be happy you're not a fluff ball, too,” I said and moved away from him.

 

Jongin laughed as much as a cat could laugh. “I wouldn't mind it. But enough flirting, we have to get on the job.”

 

Flirting? I thought we were bantering. “What exactly are we looking for?”

 

“We're to see if there's anyone suspicious about and try and get a good look at them. We don't get a lot of our shipment here, but we get some expensive stuff.” Jongin started walking as he answered and I followed after him.

 

“Isn't everything to do with motorcycles and mopeds expensive?” I asked. Jongin’s family was a small vehicle manufacture. You couldn’t particularly ship them overseas on a truck nor were the parts easy to come buy in South Korea.

 

“You would think so,” Jongin replied. He found another stack of crates that was high enough that he could reach a balcony when he jumped. “Can you make this?”

 

I wasn't a cat. I wasn't as lithe. I scrambled when I climbed and my nails scraped on the boxes, but I managed to get to the top crate before Jongin had to shift into his leopard form and lean down to grab me by my scruff and hoist me up. I probably could have made it if I was Zitao's or Sehun's size. It reminded me of the first time I had met Jongin. He had carried me around as if I was his kitten.

 

“I feel a little bad for you,” Jongin said.

 

I really did not need his pity. I snapped at his ear.

 

We watched the area where his family's shipments came in for a while. They only had a couple boxes, and there were guards that walked past every thirty or so minutes. I felt tired and crouched down. Jongin ended up curling beside me, flanks touching again. It wasn't too bad, being pressed against a cat. He was warm and he purred. The purring was nice actually. I didn't think he could do that in big cat form, but this was okay. I jumped though when I saw something dash across the dock.

 

“Did you see that?” Jongin asked.

 

“Was it a rat?”

 

Jongin shook his head and lowered himself slowly down the crates. I didn't follow, I probably wouldn't get down as gracefully and then we'd scare away whatever it was. Jongin let out a slow hiss followed by growl that left my bones aching with how high pitched and whiny it was like a woman screaming in agony, or a fox in heat. It was another cat. I wasn't sure if it was shifter or not. It was too far away, but it was fluffy and ginger and smaller than Jongin. Jongin continued hissing until the cat seemed long gone and that was when I jumped down after him.

 

“What was that?”

 

“It's fur looked odd, but it might have been a normal cat,” Jongin answered. “It wouldn't be weird for there to be cats around here. Let's get dressed again.”

 

I agreed and followed Jongin back to where our clothes were. He didn't bother waiting long before getting back into his human form. I looked away as I did the same. It was one thing to stare at Kim Jongin without a shirt for shooting purposes, another when we were standing between two warehouses in the cold of late winter night. Jongin grabbed my hand when we were both done and started out of the alley between the two warehouses.

 

“I'll take you home, my car should be waiting,” he said.

 

“You mean your manager’s here to pick you up?” I asked.

 

“No, my agency finally gave me y own car. Well, it’s a company car.”

 

I wanted to say no, but honestly a quick ride home sounded nice and this job had been a request of Jongin, not from Junmyeon since it had nothing to do with his docks or boats. The moment we exited the alley, though, someone called out to us.

 

“Hey, you two, you're not supposed to be here!”

 

It was a security guard. We couldn't let him see our faces up close. Jongin's hand tightened on mine and he began to run. I sprinted with him, the cold air passing by my ears making it hard to hear the guard's footsteps running after us. Jongin zigged and zagged us through the warehouses on the docks before pulling me into a tight corner behind even more crates. He held me close to his chest, arms around my back as the guard zoomed right past us. I could hear his heart beating, it beat fast, but was slowing down now. It reminded me of the other day when he had pulled me into his arms to help calm me down after I witnessed Minseok's afterglow first hand with someone else. Jongin turned a bit so I was pressed against the wall, head facing towards where the guard had run past. We stayed like that for a few moments before I suddenly giggled nervously.

 

“Hey, stay quiet,” Jongin said.

 

It sounded like a whine which didn't help my giggling. I looked up at him to see Jongin pouting. It was really quite cute. I lifted a hand to cover my face, but Jongin grabbed both of them and pressed them against the wall. He was still frowning at me, but it suddenly turned into a grin that lifted more on one side than the other, he had probably learned it from Minseok since it was similar, but there was something different about Jongin's grin. It was sharper, but also sweeter.

 

“You not going to stop laughing?” he asked.

 

I bit my lip. Being chased by security had always been sort of funny to me. Zitao and I had shifted once in the middle of a chase when we were young and laughed our hearts out when the policemen didn't know what to make of it. “S-sorry.”

 

“Am I going to have to make you stay quiet?” Jongin asked, but he was chuckling now, too.

 

I didn't even bother trying to pull myself free as Jongin's hands pressed my wrists more against the brick of the warehouse. I barely noticed them really. I just looked up at him (he was taller than me wasn't he? Minseok was shorter. I was use to Zitao and Sehun being taller than me, but he wasn't quite as tall as them, probably wouldn't have to get on my tiptoes to meet his eyes). My eyes were probably all glittery like they did when I laughed. Some friends in high school had said I broke their hearts when I laughed. I had glittering eyes like an innocent girl or something, but Sehun always said I laughed like a grandpa. I didn't think I was laughing hard enough for there to be lines on my face, but I couldn't stop giggling. I turned my head away a bit so I wouldn't have to look at Jongin. If he was laughing, I would be even harder for me to stop. “And how are you going to do that?”

 

The air between us suddenly went silent. I peeked at Jongin. His eyes were swirling like dark pools of water and he wasn't chuckling anymore. He stared at me. He stared at my face. My cheek? He leaned in and I turned my head curious of what he was doing. Then I felt his lips. It was probably intended as a cheek kiss. I could have taken it as purely innocent. Just a playful kitten kiss, but he wasn't laughing anymore. And because I turned my head, the kiss landed partly on the corner of my lips. Part of Jongin's lips touched part of mine and when he realized that, he didn't pull away right away and apologize, Jongin pressed a bit harder.

 

My chest hurt. My heart was beating so hard against it. My whole body was abuzz as if my skin was lifting from my muscle, but not in a painful way, like lifting the flaps away from a newly opened box.

 

Jongin pulled away a bit, hands letting go of my wrists. His soft white bangs brushed against mine and I could feel his breath against the kiss that tingled as if shot up with numbing medicine.

 

“Lu Han,” he said. It was so soft, but came from such a deep place in his voice that it drowned me, my name. His tone started lifting as he continued to speak. “Why are you giggling anymore?”

 

I couldn't answer him. My face had bloomed into a harsh blush and I tried to cover it as I crumbled onto the ground.

 

Lu Han.

 

* * *

 

 

“Order for Lu Han.”

 

I pushed off the wall I had been leaning on in the bubble tea shop. It was one of the warmer days for winter so something cool was refreshing though I always thought bubble tea was good no matter the season. Sehun was the only pup that really agreed with me on that, maybe even more so. I pushed through the crowd and grabbed our drinks before heading out. Sehun had taken residence of a far corner table on the patio area curled up in a light coat with a scarf covering his rosy cheeks. It seemed he was running a bit of a fever from overworking himself at school with the new year and I thought bringing him out for fresh air and bubble tea would be good.

 

“Here you go, one chocolate with large beads,” I said and slid over his drink.

 

Sehun grinned and reached out with eager hands for it immediately beginning to suck on the straw.

 

“So, how has school been?” I asked. It was important that I talk to each pack member individually every now and then. I had listened to Zitao talk to Jongdae at the hair salon and I could usually just talk to Yixing in our room when he actually decided to sleep there or any time the younger pups weren't home, but it was hard to get anything out of Sehun sometimes. We had only known each other for around a year, and they were circumstances forced upon him.

 

Sehun shrugged, but moved the straw from his lips. “School's school. It hasn't been too hard, I've just been refreshing myself and getting ahead on school work.”

 

I hummed and stabbed my own straw through my drink. “Are there any classes you're having trouble with? You failed a test, didn't you?”

 

“I knew you were going to ask about that,” Sehun grumbled and pushed his drink away a bit. “I didn't fail, I almost failed. I'm no good at anything that isn't science. It was a history test. And I have an English paper due this month.”

 

“And you're no good at history and English? Don't you have to learn history and write reports for science?”

 

“It's different if it's for science. I can write a shit ton about rocks, but history is boring and I don't really care for books. I've actually been thinking...” Sehun started then trailed off.

 

I twirled my straw in my drink watching the purple taro mix move about with the beads. “What have you been thinking, Sehun?”

 

“Maybe I should quite college.”

 

I put my drink down and folded my fingers together. “I thought you had a dream, Sehun.”

 

Sehun lifted a hand to his head and rubbed. “I do. All I've got going for me is my looks and science. I'm not even that great at Chemistry. Mainly it's just Geology and Environmental stuff. I thought I could be a meteorologist.”

 

“You can be a meteorologist, Sehun. You have looks and you're getting your know how.”

 

Sehun moved his hand away and leaned forward, hissing, “I'm a werewolf, Lu Han.”

 

I picked up my drink again and swirled it. “And I turn into a ball of fur on full moons, but I still work with top celebrities and companies during the week.”

 

Sehun sighed. “I'm sorry, I know you do a lot, Lu Han. You did a lot for me, it's just...it's been a year.”

 

It had been a year, a couple weeks over to be exact. I had a job in the mountains. I took Zitao and Yixing with me with an excuse it was a vacation. I left the only two pups I had at the time in the cabin I had rented. They were suppose to go on a date and then have a romantic evening by a fireplace while snow fell outside, but it was the kind or rain that refused to turn into snow. I was in the forest with my fur totally drenched trying to track down an ex-employee of Kim Junmyeon's who had found his lover's workplace and was harassing him. I was supposed to scare him a bit, but instead I found a car. It looked as if it had been smashed against a few trees then rolled over multiple times, but no fire and maybe that was because of the rain. I moved in quickly. The elder couple in front were gone. One just laid there completely blank and unmoving. The other was still breathing, but barely, with a branch stabbed through their chest and more that I couldn't bare to look at. But, there was a groan from the back seat. I shifted and managed to pull a door open in the back and dragged Oh Sehun's body out of the car. He was broken. His seat belt hadn't been on. Perhaps it had been at one point, but it had come loose and thrown him about as the car tumbled down the hill. Sehun's heart was beating, but with all the rain and being so vulnerable in the cold, would he make it by the time an ambulance came? I touched his face lightly. He looked a bit like myself, like a little brother. He blinked his eyes when I touched him. They rolled for a minute before coming to rest on me. I was naked and pale white under moonlight that reflected off raindrops. He asked me one question.

 

“Are you an angel?”

 

Werewolves had never been considered angels, yet I leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead because it hurt to see someone so young like this. My chest hurt holding him beneath a tree while his parents, they were still in the car, they had gone to meet real angels.

 

“Do you want to be saved?” I asked.

 

“It hurts,” he complained.

 

“I can make it stop hurting.”

 

He lifted a weak hand to my chest as if to grab hold of a shirt I was not wearing. “Make it stop.”

 

I took that hand in mine and held it tight. “You'll be an orphan, but I can give you brothers.”

 

“I don't have brothers,” he said weakly.

 

“I can give you brothers. Do you want that? I can give you a family.”

 

Sehun only nodded, but I could feel his pulse getting weaker. I licked it slowly, the spot under his wrist where the pulse was strongest. It picked up only a little, but it was strong enough for me to continue. I lifted Sehun’s wrist up to my lips and began to chew down to the bone. He screamed through most of it. Blood and flesh squished beneath my teeth, parting easily. Bone cracked, I bit my lip and let my blood touch marrow. I pulled back and waited.

 

Kim Junmyeon had not been happy with me when I told him I had bit someone, but he sent the ambulance and the police. He started up another college fund for Sehun. He took care of the hospital bills and legal papers. Sehun was already an adult so it wasn't hard to get him to move in, but it was hard to get him to live there especially when his first heat came so soon after his change and crossed paths with mine. I knew how to lock myself into my room and sleep it off. And if I had to go to work, I just jacked off all night and a couple times during breaks. Plus, Minseok wasn't a shifter, so I could handle getting a boner around him. Sehun kept escaping Zitao and Yixing and scratching at my door. It had been hard, but I didn't regret saving Sehun. He was a good little brother.

 

“Lu Han?” Sehun called and broke my thoughts.

 

I smiled warmly at him. “You've done well, Sehun. I want you to do well in life. That's what I want for all my pups and you're one of them. Even more so since you're mine. I made you.”

 

Sehun smiled back. “I'm special, right?”

 

“Yep! Yixing and Zitao are actually family, but I made you. You're bonded to me. I'm alpha and you're beta and what I want for my beta is to follow his dreams. Zitao just wants to work for Gucci and probably model or get casted in a movie or something and he doesn't need college for that.”

 

“And Yixing just wants to be a housewife,” Sehun added.

 

I winked. “You got it! Don't worry about the werewolf stuff. I know you guys all want to be helpful with that, but your science stuff is actually really helpful.”

 

Sehun grinned. His mood seemed brighter and he started drinking his bubble tea again. “But, you know hyung, I was actually thinking about heat.”

 

“Oh,” my face fell at that. “What do you want, Oh Sehun?”

 

Sehun was grinning more now, the straw between his teeth playfully. “Park Chanyeol. You work with Kai, right? They're friends. Put in a good word for me. If I'm going to be that horny all the time and in the same room as the two dumb-in-love dogs then I want someone I can actually mate.”

 

I held fingers to my temples. I knew Sehun wasn’t a virgin. I knew when I brought him into the house and he started hitting on both Yixing and Zitao. He must have had at least two in high school, maybe even one before he moved in with us, but I hadn’t known of any since. “He goes to your school, right?”

 

Sehun nodded. “He's a music major.”

 

Well, if it made one of my pups happy, then it was fine to play matchmaker. “I'll ask Kai if Chanyeol's good at English or History. Maybe he's bad at science. You two can study together or something.”

 

Sehun reached around the table and grabbed me in a tight hug. “You're the best hyung.”

 

I laughed and hugged him back. It was still probably hard to reign in the dog instincts for Sehun. He nuzzled into my neck and licked my cheek in happiness and it was lucky that we were in a corner of the patio.

 

“Lu Han.”

 

The tone of my name being called was sharp, but low, a barked growl almost. I turned my head to see Kim Jongin behind me. Sehun pulled away as Jongin reached out and grabbed my wrist.

 

“I have to talk to you,” was all he said before dragging me away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Who, Sehun?” I asked back. Jongin had dragged me behind the bubble tea shop. He stood less than an arms length before me and that made our height difference more noticeable. It was intimidating because he wasn't all that much taller than me like Sehun and Zitao were, but tall enough to be annoying and that silver-blond hair gave him an edge that made the dark wavering eyes he looked at me with that much more frightening. There was even a growl to his voice and I couldn't help but look down at my feet. I knew he was a stronger creature. Animal instincts told me so.

 

“That's Sehun?” Jongin asked. The growl had died down and now he just sounded confused. “The tri-colored pup?”

 

I nodded. “I figured you would know all my pups on sight.”

 

“On smell, I didn't bother smelling him. But, he's Korean.”

 

“Of course, I made him. I'm his Alpha.”

 

Jongin took a step back and chuckled. “Alpha. Of course he'd be like that then.”

 

All shifter species had the ability to make more of themselves by force, though that person would not produce more shifters unless mated with a shifter. Jongin understood the connection between the maker, Alpha, and their made. They were always loyal and loved their Alpha only second to their mate if not more. I was Sehun's Alpha and the pack leader. Affection wasn't odd between Sehun and I, nor was it odd with any of the rest of my pack.

 

“I'm sorry,” Jongin said. He had his head lowered and one arm held around his waist as if hugging himself. “I got jealous. I should have realized who he was.”

 

“Jealous?” I asked. “What for?”

 

Jongin peeked up at me then looked away. “The other day, you remember the kiss, right?”

 

My face burned at just the mention of it. It wasn't like it had been my first kiss. I had had little girlfriends when I was younger and the occasional date when I first moved here. Plus, kissing in a wolf pack wasn't really anything sexual even with a bit of tongue. We knew the difference. “You were just being affectionate and I moved my head. I understand it was an accident.”

 

“It wasn't much of an accident,” Jongin said. “I only meant to kiss your cheek because I was afraid you would try and hit me if I did more, but I did want to kiss you on the mouth.”

 

I blinked staring at Jongin, my mouth opening and closing. He had a blush dusting his pale gold cheeks and wouldn't look at me directly. His hands were in his pockets now and he was scuffing a foot into the loose rubble of the concrete alleyway. It was like he was a boy about to confess something he was too shy to say. It was cute but I also felt scared. My heart was starting to race again.

 

Jongin finally stilled and glanced at me. His bangs were pushed back so he couldn't hide the glint of shy were-red that crossed his dark orbs. “Do you remember what I said the first time we met?”

 

Six months ago, I had gone to the park with my pack. Like usual, I left them to chase squirrels and frogs about while I checked out the perimeter as being in a form that resembled a Pomeranian made me less suspicious to any security running about. They would just ask me if I was lost then try and pick me up. I'd yip for a while and act cute until I was sure my pack had heard me then let the security guard pet me and one of my pack would come running dressed and human to retrieve me saying I got loose from the leash. Often times, I just ended up sitting beneath my favorite tree, but there was a cat in that tree on that day with silver fur and dark markings. A miniature snow leopard. We stared at each other for a while, maybe only a few seconds before the cat started to grin, showing it's fangs and said:

 

“What should I do, an angel has come,” I replied.

 

Jongin chuckled. “I wasn't sure if you were a werewolf or not, but you were terribly adorable. I like dogs a lot. I like cats, too, but I am one. Seeing such a cute dog, I didn't know what to do with myself.”

 

“So you decided to jump down in your full form and pick me up by my scruff then drag me away?” I asked.

 

Jongin lifted one side of his mouth, straight white teeth showing a bit, and chuckled. “I just wanted to play with you. You had really fluffy fur and I wanted to nuzzle my nose into it.” Suddenly, his eyes went soft and Jongin stood up a bit straighter. He reached out towards me and I ended up backing into a wall. His hand touched my hair and started to pet it slowly. “You have fluffy hair, too. It's soft.”

 

“Jongin.” My voice came out a bit breathless. My heart was beating too fast to speak correctly. I was cornered and I didn't like it, but I didn't think that's why I felt so nervous. Was Sehun going to come soon? Or was he really just going to let me deal with this on my own. Well, I was the leader. He was showing great faith in me during a time I could have done with some back up.

 

Jongin's hand moved to hold the side of my face. I made the mistake of looking up at him. His face was so soft, but there was a bit of anguish pulling at it as he looked at me. “I thought the same thing when I saw your human form for the first time.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “I'm not an angel.”

 

“No, you're a puppy and I'm in love with you.”

 

My eyes widened and I turned my head away from Jongin's hand. “Why? Just because I have a pretty face? I don't really like hearing that.” People liked my face, I knew that, but to confess love over it felt a little artificial.

 

Jongin chuckled and pulled his hand away. “It's not bad that you have a nice face, Lu Han, but I loved you before I knew what you looked like. I spent six months messing with you guys. You don't think I would have learned a bit of your personality for that? I was already interested, but then I saw how you really looked and how you worked. I'm in love with you.”

 

Oh. Right. I forgot sometimes how I acted around Jongin when he was just that werecat. I hissed at him and bit his tail once, but mostly I just ended up rolling onto my back and let him ruffle me. He was a big bully, but he never actually hurt me before. Now that I thought about it, I just gave in to his teasing easily. His leopard form scared me, but it would scare anyone who was six pounds of bone and fluff, it was beautiful though.

 

Jongin was in love with me?

 

“I have to go now, Jongin,” I said and moved past the werecat.

 

He grabbed my wrist for a second. “Lu Han...please don't just look over this. Consider me. I know you like Dad, but consider me, too. We were getting along after all.”

 

I licked my lips and nodded a bit as I pulled my hand away. I wasn't sure what I was agreeing to, but I felt it would be wrong to just ignore this wouldn't it be?

 

“Oh, Lu Han?” Jongin called when I took a few steps.

 

I peeked back at him. “Yeah?”

 

“What's your favorite bubble tea?”

 

I cocked my head to one side, but answered. “Taro.”

 

He nodded and walked past me. When I met Sehun again, I saw Jongin waiting for a bubble tea order.

 

“What was that about?” Sehun asked. “That's Kai, right?”

 

I nodded and watched as Jongin was handed a purple colored drink from across the counter. Taro. “Yeah.”

 

“What did he want?” Sehun asked. He was playing with his empty bubble tea. Mine was gone. Sehun probably drank it.

 

It appeared Jongin didn't particularly like the flavor of my favorite drink, but he kept drinking it and then he looked up and caught my eye. I looked away. “He's that werecat from the park. We were talking about Junmyeon's mission, that's all. He wasn't sure who you were so he had to pull me away.”

 

Sehun coughed. “You didn't tell us that!”

 

I grabbed Sehun's wrist and dragged him towards the bus stop. “I forgot, okay.”

 

“Well, what did he say?” Sehun asked.

 

I sighed and looked up at the sky. We would need to go to the park soon and play if the moon, hidden behind the clouds of a late winter night could be trusted. “Things that will probably keep me up all night.”

 


	8. Peter Pan

**8\. Peter Pan**

 

    “Hey, you, decided to forgo the tie today I see,” Sunny teased as I walked into the shooting area for today's exotic bird shoot with Kai. She came over and ran a hand down my white sweater turtleneck before patting my stomach where the first button of my low cut blazer was. “It suits your baby face better.”

 

I frowned and took a step back. “I just didn't want to wear anything the birds could hang me by.”

 

“Right, right, because you're afraid of heights. I doubt they'd be able to pick you up if they did, Lu Han. It's not like you weigh the same as a rat, plus they're fruit birds mostly.”

 

I chuckled nervously and excused myself to the break area. Sometimes I was the size of a rat.

 

The shoot was scheduled two hours before I usually started work because Kai had another engagement at night and they couldn't run over and not feed him at the same time so everyone was a little sleep deprived. Byun Baekhyun was typing away on his phone far on one end of the table with the coffee pot ready to poor more when needed, but he already had ten cups full and I grabbed one without him looking up once. I hadn't seen Minseok yet nor Jongin. I figured they were still on their way here probably carpooling. The coffee was warm in my hands and when I sat to drink, it was hard to pull it to my lips when all I really wanted to do was keep holding it. It was still cold outside, but the shoot area was colder. I wondered if they planned to turn up the temperature for the birds and the shirtless Jongin. His nipples would be erect if they left it at this temperature. They were shooting a family friendly ad, not a spread for gay porn. Though, Kim Jongin would probably sell well in whatever the male version of playboy was. He had a pretty skin color and lean firm muscles. His eyes were dark and expressive. And his lips were soft thick pillows that felt against your cheek the way a lightly toasted campfire marshmallow felt pressed between lips.

 

Against my cheek and my lips.

 

My fingers gripped my coffee cup a bit tighter. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

 

There were suddenly hands on my shoulders and I jumped. My cup tipped a bit and some of the warm coffee fell onto my hand. I lifted it up to lick the drops away and turned to glare at whoever it was who had scared me only to freeze for a moment with my tongue out, hand halfway to my mouth. It was Jongin. He had on a fluffy white robe and new jeans, makeup and silver-blond hair already done.

 

“Hey there, Angel, did I scare you?”

 

“Lu Han,” I corrected.

 

“Puppy,” he said then pointed at his mouth. “You have your tongue out like one.”

 

I turned away and picked up a napkin to wipe the coffee away like a normal human.

 

“You're not going to lick it? It fits someone with a puppy small face.”

 

I clicked my tongue and looked away. “Where's Minseok? I need to look over the schedule and production notes with him.”

 

“He's doing that. He wanted to go check out the birds and make sure they wouldn't scratch me or something. He gets overprotective sometimes,” Jongin answered with a laugh.

 

I smiled softly at the thought of the small statured Minseok yelling at a bunch of birds for scratching up his precious son. “I kind of want to see him being over protective.”

 

Jongin's face fell. He squinted his eyes at me then reached out and touched my face. I didn't move my face away. As a Pomeranian, I was use to the werecat reaching out and pawing at me, though it had been annoying, now that I knew who the cat was, it sort of felt like just climbing into one of my pups' laps and letting them pet my fur. His hand stilled though.

 

“What are you doing, Jongin?”

 

Jongin rubbed a spot just under one of my eyes then moved over to my nose and tapped it. My nose wrinkled in reaction and I pulled away with a shake of my head.

 

“What's that for?”

 

“You're just really cute,” Jongin answered. “You remind me of that fairy from Peter Pan.”

 

“Tinkerbell?” I asked. “I don't take well to being called a fairy.”

 

Jongin leaned back in the chair he had taken beside me at the table and reached out for one of the coffees Baekhyun had poured. I caught Baekhyun peeking over at us, but he immediately went back to his phone now pretending to be busy.

 

“I didn't mean it like that,” Jongin clarified. “I would be hurting myself if I did. I meant you're just really ridiculously nice to look at. And you have these twinkles in your eyes. I just want to sit in front of you and stare into your eyes all day and night. Then I could see the stars without ever leaving your side.”

 

Oh man. Okay. I looked away from Jongin and tried not to spill my coffee as I fought down giggles. They were definitely giggles. There wasn't anything funny about what Jongin was saying, but I swore on all the dairy in the world, they had to be the cheesiest things anyone had ever said to me. And my stomach felt all fluttery. And my cheeks were probably cotton candy pink. I hated how pretty words worked on me. Two of the men I had gone on a date with before had been a trainee and an artist after all.

 

“Are you...” I licked my lips to keep from giggling out the question like a fourteen year old girl, “...are you flirting with me, Jongin?”

 

Jongin had a satisfied grin on now. “I thought I was making that quite obvious. Should I continue.”

 

I covered my face. “Please stop, it's so cheesy.”

 

His eyes were twinkling at my reaction. He looked overjoyed with himself and it wasn't a bad look on him. “I pinned you as the type who liked cheesy.”

 

“Don't you have more prep work to do?”

 

“Nope, I'm just waiting for them to get the birds set up. You don't like me using pick up lines? Is there something you would rather I do?”

 

I thought about it. I actually thought about it. Then I remembered I was supposed to ask him about Park Chanyeol. “Hmm, Park Chanyeol. Hook him up with Sehun. They go to the same university.”

 

Jongin looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. “Alright. Chanyeol's a little desperate. He doesn't know how to do gay dating in Korea yet so he'll date anyone I introduce to him. They could work. What about the other two? Want me to hook them up, too?”

 

I shook my head. “No, they're good. They're kinda mated to each other unofficially.”

 

Jongin's eyes gleamed. “So that means I won't have competition from your pack, right?”

 

I made a nervous face. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Zitao and Yixing's relationship. Jongin would probably feel as if he could approach us with more ease now.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun suddenly cut in and thank goodness for that. I was not about to admit anything to Jongin. “One of the girls at Jongdae's salon the other day broke up with her boyfriend and she told the whole salon about it. Oh, Jongdae's my boyfriend.” He added the last part towards Jongin with a smile.

 

“What did she do?” I asked.

 

“Apparently the guy cheated on her with her boss,” Baekhyun said, voice low in a whisper. “He came to pick her up everyday, but one day when she was off work she went to find him but he wasn't in the same spot as before so she went to ask her boss if she'd see him and she saw them together in that way. She didn't say anything for a few days and he didn't know she knew, but she slowly slowly started flirting heavier and heavier with male customers when he came to pick her up and she'd purposely tell him she got off earlier than she did and then stay a bit later until finally one of the guy customers asked her if she was single and her boyfriend had enough of it and stood and came over and was all like 'Yeah she got a boyfriend, he's right here' and then, do you know what the girl said? It's the best part.”

 

“What?” Jongin asked. He seemed interested. I could understand him. The story itself was more gossip than anything and I normally didn't care for gossip, but Baekhyun just had this way of telling stories that pulled you in.

 

Baekhyun laughed, but continued. “Oh I'd want to be best friends with this girl. She turned to him and frowned then said, 'Really? I guess you're right. YOu can be my boyfriend since I caught my old one fucking my boss last week.'”

 

I gasped then busted out laughing. Baekhyun had made his voice higher and was making faces and hand gestures as if to copy the girl. This was why Minseok and I enjoyed having this intern hanging around us. I turned and started slapping the table as Baekhyun continued. Eventually I ended up slapping Jongin and I almost paused, but when I saw him, he was laughing as well like a little kid and his hands grabbed at mine and I felt stings in return. Was this how Jongin laughed?

 

Baekhyun stopped, looking pleased with himself, and leaned back. “Well would you look at that. It seems we have found someone to sit beside Lu Han when we go out to watch comedy movies. You both hit when you laugh.”

 

I turned to Jongin feeling sheepish, my laughs now nervous chuckles. He was looking at me tenderly again. We were holding onto each other from where we had been slapping. I pulled away.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's alright,” Jongin said and smiled. “I'd love to go to the movies with you guys even if that means I have be slapped Lu Han the whole time.”

 

Baekhyun made a gagging sound as he sat back by the coffee pot. I pulled the neck of my turtleneck up over my mouth and turned away. My lips were twitching into a smile.

 

I hoped a bird pooped on Kim Jongin's stupid handsome grinning face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lu Han, what are you doing?”

 

I turned my head when I heard Yixing walking into the living room, a spoon sticking out of my mouth. It waggled up and down as I talked. “Eating ice cream.”

 

Yixing raised a brow at me. “In winter?”

 

I pulled the spoon away and glared. “Got a problem with that?”

 

Yixing shrugged and moved to the chair by the side of the couch I was occupying. “Aren't you cold?”

 

“Do I look cold to you?” I had on a big baggy sweatshirt with some ugly cartoon character that I was sure probably wasn't even ours, just got lost in someone’s laundry, boxers, and a blanket I had dragged out here from my bed to cuddle up in while I watched nonsense on television and ate my strawberry ice cream straight from the container. I was in that kind of mood and I didn't want to be disturbed.

 

“Not particularly,” Yixing responded and leaned back in his chair. He pulled the lever on the side to make the leg rest go up and the back lay at an angle. “I thought you worked today. Zitao's at work and Sehun went off to school.”

 

I stabbed my spoon into the container and pulled out another spoonful. I answered before I popped it into my mouth. “The shoot yesterday went over so they gave Minseok and me the day off today. We get paid half day.”

 

Yixing nodded his head slowly. He had started rocking the seat a bit as if to lull himself to sleep like rocking a baby. “But why are you doing that thing you do when you're in heat?”

 

“What thing?” A dribble of ice cream was running down my hand and I went to lick it up.

 

“The ice cream thing. You do that when you're going to start your heat. Also, when you get too thirsty for that Kim Minseok guy you have a crush on.”

 

I jumped hearing that. “Minseok! You guys know about that.”

 

Yixing waved my surprise off. “It's not like you don't talk about him with glittering eyes all the time. But usually you just eat plain vanilla or you buy a lot of those hand held ones from down the street. You're not in heat, are you? I know it's coming up soon for all three of you guys. I'm the only one who has a fall heat.”

 

“And thank goodness for that, it would be difficult having the mommy of the group wanting to pound someone hard while the rest of us are humping our bedposts.” I dug another spoonful out. I actually couldn't really taste the ice cream. I was just eating because it made me feel better.

 

“The only one I should worry about humping bedposts is you. I'll take care of Zitao's needs and Oh Sehun seems to have a date with that Park Chanyeol model.”

 

I grinned a bit. “Does he now? Good, he better with all that flirting I had to put up with from Kim Jongin to get him that date.”

 

Yixing frowned. “You're being sexually harassed at work again?”

 

I coughed on my next spoonful. “What? No. And when was I ever sexually harassed at work?”

 

Yixing's face softened with relief. “Oh good. Well, not at work, but in college you had a couple creepy guys following around, right?”

 

I rolled my eyes. I didn't remember the face of every man that had come up to me to tease me about my pretty face and I use to forget Korean words more often than I did now. It wasn't my native language after all. Some of them had generally been interested in me, but they were gross and I had more pride than that as a man. No, as a person even if I wasn't completely a person. Everyone was use to my face in China and I was always surrounded by family so there was no one to really hit on me. I started to understand a bit how my girl cousins felt when one of the younger far in line boy cousins tried to hump their legs metaphorically and physically.

 

“It's not like that.”

 

“But someone's flirting with you that you don't want to? You don't have to flirt with people you don't want to flirt with,” Yixing said.

 

He was going to mother hen me about this, I knew. Since I had let a bit spill already, there was no use to holding back. “It's not that. Kim Jongin's Minseok's step-son. He's Kai the model.”

 

“So you are being harassed by a co-worker. You should tell Minseok that his son is making you uncomfortable.”

 

“He's not making me...well he is, but...” I ended up stuffing another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and glaring at the screen.

 

“Don't take anything from anyone, Lu Han. You're stronger than that.” Yixing sounded like he was trying to pump me up for a fight. He even had a fist held out and an encouraging twitch to the dimpled side of his face.

 

I chuckled and put the ice cream down on the coffee table in front of the couch. “I'm aware I'm not weak, Yixing. Kim Jongin's also the werecat. I have to work with him on that, too. It's not easy to escape him.”

 

“Oh, I think Sehun mentioned something like that. That makes it even worse. He was always teasing you. You seemed so afraid of him.”

 

I twirled my spoon in the air and leaned against the couch, rearranging myself. “Just his leopard form. It's pretty frightening when you're the size of a Pomeranian, you know.”

 

“I don't. It doesn't scare me.”

 

Yixing had a perfectly serious face on when I glanced over at him and I couldn't be bothered to glare. “Of course not, you three could easily take him down together. But, he never actually hurt me. He as always just teasing me and carrying me and fluffing my fur. Apparently, I was just 'too cute' to leave alone. He really likes dogs.”

 

Yixing laughed a bit and this time I did bother to glare at him. “I'm sorry, Lu Han, but it does sound adorable. It does make sense why he was always bothering you. How many people picked you up when we first moved here?”

 

I tried not to remember how many times I had to pretend to be an actual puppy because of children finding me and cornering me and then throwing balls my way. I couldn't help if my instincts told me to go fetch. “He kissed me.”

 

“What!”

 

Yixing's voice was loud. His voice didn't usually get loud so I jumped hearing it. “He got jealous seeing Sehun and I going out for bubble tea the other day and confessed to liking me and he's been flirting with me openly since.”

 

“Okay, but he kissed you? Was it forced or something?”

 

“It was only supposed to be on the cheek, like what we do, but I turned my head. Then he was all like 'I would have kissed you properly if I didn't think I'd get hit'.”

 

“You turned your head?” Yixing looked confused. “Did you want him to kiss you?”

 

“N-no!” I answered, choking on...well I wasn't sure I had already put the ice cream down...trying to get the word out. “I didn't know he was going to kiss me so I turned my head back to him. It wasn't even fully on the lips or anything.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yixing asked.

 

I pulled the front of my sweater over my face and ears. It all felt red. I was thinking about it again, the kiss, and the flirting, and all that tan skin covered in a layer of oil during the shoot that I had to apply myself because 'it would be weird having a woman do it' and 'Dad's busy so you have to'. His muscles had rippled beneath my touch just like they did beneath his silver fur in all Jongin's leopard glory. And not a single bird had pooped on his nest of silver-blond hair or left a scratch when they landed on his arms. The ad was going to come out amazing, I had no doubts about that. People would be thinking about it for months because I could barely stop thinking about it for a second.

 

“You're blushing, aren't you? Is that why you're out here in your boxers eating ice cream?”

 

I nodded slowly, face still covered by this ugly sweatshirt.

 

“You like Minseok, but his step-son is flirting with you?”

 

I nodded again.

 

“And you like it?”

 

Did I? Did I like Jongin flirting with me?

 

I reached out for the ice cream tub again and started shoving more into my mouth. Yixing changed the channel to a sad movie and fell asleep on the recliner.

 

* * *

 

 

“What in the world is all this racket?” I asked as I emerged from my bedroom into the living room having been woken up from a nap. Yixing and Zitao were playing tug of war with a dog toy in their wolf forms, the white wolf on the recliner lazily holding onto the toy while the black wolf energetically shook his head on the floor below. Sehun was lounged across the couch with his phone out. He looked up when I walked in.

 

“Your penis is going to pop out of your boxers,” he said.

 

I looked down. I was aware I needed to pee, but being called out on it was really annoying and I rushed forward and grabbed Sehun's phone out of his hand. “What kind of answer is that? What's all the noise, it's my day off and I want to sleep.”

 

“Hey, give me my phone back. It's Zitao making all the noise, I'm just texting.”

 

I looked at the phone to see a chat opened between Sehun and Park Chanyeol. “Is that a dick pic? Is that your dick pic? Are you sexting Park Chanyeol? You guys haven't even gone on your first date yet.”

 

“Yeah, well he's desperate and I like desperate. They're cute. They look like puppies that just want to go home with you.”

 

I rolled my eyes and threw Sehun back his phone. “Your tastes are weird. Just be careful not to break his heart too much if you just want a fling. He's Kim Jongin's friend and your guys' hair dresser's high school friend. You might go bald if you do something wrong.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just go take a piss already.”

 

I turned my attention to the two wolves still playing and sighed. “Zitao, please stop making all those growling noises. You're not actually a dog, you know how to play quietly. At least go to the bedroom if you want to make so much noise with Yixing. I know for a fact I can't hear you two and it's getting late. I'm going to pee and go back to bed and I don't want to wake up until the carton of ice cream I ate is ready to come out from one end or the other.”

 

Zitao let go of the toy suddenly and the force had Yixing tumbling back into the back of the recliner with a yip. Zitao then proceeded to bark and growl at me.

 

“The strawberry ice cream was his, apparently. He was going to bite me because he thought I ate it,” Sehun explained.

 

I waved them all off and headed for the bathroom. I didn't have time to feel sorry for eating Zitao's ice cream. Yixing didn't even notice I was eating someone's claimed ice cream which meant it didn't matter anyways. I had definitely ate too much of it, though. A carton was just not enough to keep thoughts of Kim Jongin away. The werecat's words and actions were still in my mind so clear. They made my stomach twist and my chest feel fluttery, but mostly I was just frustrated by it. The last time I had someone interested in me with genuine feelings hadn't been this frustrating. And even though I went on a couple dates with them, I didn't really care all that much for dating them. I didn't really like them, so maybe that's why it was easier.

 

Huh.

 

I sighed with a sense of relief as I relieved myself then went to wash my hands. As I wiped them, I heard my phone ringing. It was a special ring tone and I perked up as I rushed back to my bed and jumped on it answering the phone immediately. “Minseok?”

 

“Hey there, Lu Han. Thought I'd call since we have today off. The shoot went pretty well, right?”

 

Ah, Minseok's voice. It sounded cute. I liked the way Minseok's voice lifted often in his sentences, shy, but not without confidence. An easily charming voice. I remembered the bathroom scene.

 

“Lu Han? Hello? Did I get your voicemail?...wait that'd be weird.” Minseok was laughing nervously.

 

“Sorry, yeah, yeah, it went better than expected. The birds didn't poop on anyone.”

 

“Yeah, it's a bit of a shame isn't it? I half hoped one would paint a stool on Jongin. I've always been sort of jealous of his body. It's nice, right?”

 

I was stumped for words for a moment. Yes, yes it was, but how did I say that without sounding like I had been staring at it the whole time yesterday. Minseok could say what he wanted. He was Jongin's step-father after all and apparently they were more family than not family. “Well, I was the one that scouted him, remember?”

 

Minseok laughed. “Yes you were so of course you would have been the first at the company to notice. Since he's my son, I didn't want to bring him in myself, that would have been biased. I'm glad you noticed him, he really has worked hard. He's always working hard, even on side jobs.”

 

Side jobs. Minseok was referencing the werecat jobs he did for his mother's family. The jobs he often shared with me. My face softened a bit. I was glad Minseok could see Jongin's hard work. “Yeah, it seems like he works hard.”

 

“You also work really hard, Lu Han,” Minseok said. “I guess that's what I like about you.”

 

Like. My heart fluttered a bit at that. Jongin had said Minseok didn't do lovers, but if he could stay true to a woman he married only for money, maybe he could fall in love. “You work hard, too, Minseok.”

 

Minseok hummed into the receiver. It was a sweet thoughtful sound. “It's different, though. You two are actually quite a bit alike, I think. If I was as hard working I don't think I would have gotten along with Jongin nor been friends with you. I think I'll just stay the way I am. I'd hate to break off our friendship. It works well.”

 

Friendship. I was happy he thought of me as a friend, but did I really want more? I had a crush on Minseok. I've had a crush on him for two years. Did I want it to change? It would be nice, but I liked being friends, too.

 

“Oh, but I called to more than just chat. Seohyun asked me to come drinking with her and some of our co-workers. I thought I'd call to see if you wanted to go out.”

 

Seohyun. The girl Minseok fucked in the tech's woman's restroom. “Nah, I'll pass. I ate too much ice cream and I think I'll throw up soon.”

 

“Aw, poor baby Lu~...” Minseok began to tease. There was a sound on the other end like a voice and I could hear dogs yipping. “Huh, no, no, just indigestion probably...uh...Lu Han, Jongin says he'll come over and play doctor if you need someone to watch over you, but I'm pretty sure you have your brothers there. Yes Jongin, they're perfectly capable of taking care of Lu Han. Yes, I know they're not his real brothers...Basically, Jongin's worried and he says hi and he says the dogs want you to come over and play. Jjangah and Monggu miss their boyfriend.”

 

I laughed. My face was flustered, but I laughed. “I'm fine, really. I don't feel bad, but I usually don't take ice cream well. I was planning on just sleeping more.”

 

“Right, sleep's a good idea. I'll let you to it.”

 

“Goodnight, Minseok,” I said.

 

“Goodnight, Lu Han.”

 

“Goodnight, Angel~”

 

“Goodnight Jong-” I cut myself off. He had said that in front of Minseok. I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment then sighed. “Tell Jongin that his dogs' boyfriend says goodnight to them as well. I'm hanging up now.”

 

Minseok just laughed. Jongin had flirted with me in front of his step-father.

 

It was hard to fall back asleep with my heart beating like that.

 


	9. Black Pearl

**9\. Black Pearl**

 

    “This is a host club isn't it?” Jongin asked standing beside me as we both stared up at the black sign with illuminated white letters that read Black Pearl in fancy English text.

 

“Yep,” I answered.

 

“Why did you bring me to a place like this?” A couple of women pushed past him and he scooted closer to me. I grabbed Jongin's wrist on instinct. We were kind of standing in the way of oncoming traffic. “I thought we were here for work, not pleasure.”

 

I let go of Jongin's wrist and stuffed my hands in my pockets, looking away. I had called Kim Jongin out tonight for work purposes though I didn't particularly have to. Sometimes he went out for shifter work concerning the suing without me and I could do the same, but I wanted to introduce him to someone. Kim Junmyeon had said there was something important here for me to pick up. Something important always meant information.

 

“It is for work,” I replied and started into the building.

 

There was a man with blond hair and double eyelids like an European, though I was sure he wasn't full European, manning the reception area and he smiled at me as I entered. “Lu Han, haven't seen you in a while, how have you been.”

 

“I've been fine, Julian. I'm just here for the usual,” I said and pulled out a card with the same fancy letters on it as the sign outside had.

 

“Ah, right, of course. He's the only one you ever come here to see, I'm a little disappointed myself. He's taken after all, but I'd be glad to take you on a real date anytime,” Julian said as he took the card and swiped it.

 

Jongin suddenly coughed and came to stand closer to me. His shoulder touched mine.

 

“Right, your friend, what would he like?” Julian asked. He seemed a bit put down maybe hoping Jongin was another customer entirely and we just happened to walk in together. He had been the receptionist of this place for as long as I had been coming here which had been two years, ever since Junmyeon took over our leashes. He liked to hit on me, but I wasn't really interested in non-Asian men. Maybe women if I was into women, but the men scared me a bit.

 

I leaned against Jongin, grinning. “Swipe another one for him, he's accompanying me.”

 

Julian did so then handed us both a red flower and a key.

 

“He seems nice,” Jongin said as I started to lead us down a hall.

 

“He's too nice,” I said. “It's the first time I've brought someone with me, he must be surprised, though.”

 

“Think he thought I was your lover?” Jongin asked.

 

“Probably.” I didn't really care if the receptionist thought I had a boyfriend, I didn't come here that often.

 

“Good. Who are we here to see anyways. You're into my Dad so I didn't think you came to these sorts of places.”

 

“I said it was for work, right? There's an informant that works here. He also goes to Sehun's college, but don't let that get out. He has Suho Inc.'s protection, but he could still get kicked out.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say.”

 

The inside of the host club was very classy. Everything was shiny black and all the seats were white leather. The tables were glass, the bar had a mirror wall and each person that came in had a red flower. Man or woman, they allowed them in. The white leather couches were set on different platforms with half walls putting privacy between them but giving enough openness for customers and hosts to move around freely if they wanted to make friends or had no customer and wanted to help out or steal from a co-worker. I saw the person I was looking for sitting silently in one of the more private booths and waved at him. He waved his wine glass (more of an accessory than for his actual thirst) and stood going past a black curtained area in the back.

 

“We're going back there,” I said.

 

“I know you said this was for work, but it kind of feels like you're trying to get me in on a threesome or something. I don't really want to share you with anyone.”

 

“Kim Jongin, shut up,” I said. I did not want to deal with his cheesy poetic flirting right now. I was still in my work clothes and I hated having everyone's eyes on me. And they were definitely on me, they always were. No matter how much they looked, though, I wasn't here to add a third job to my resume.

 

I slid a key into a slot on the last door at the end of the hallway behind the black curtain. This was the VIP area. Here, you could hire more than one host and throw a party, or simply have more privacy for conversations with the hosts like if you were going through a divorce and needed a listening shoulder to cry on. Or, if you were Kim Junmyeon, have sex with your host of a boyfriend. Technically, anything above the waist was legal in the VIP lounge. I opened the door and let Jongin go in first.

 

Inside the VIP room, everything was black even the attire of the host. Junmyeon's boyfriend sat with crossed legs, arms spread out to either side of him on the black leather couch, wearing a black suit with black tie and black shirt, his dark bangs pushed up, and white rich eyes boring at us like an owl watching its prey. He wasn't very tall, possibly as pocket sized as Minseok was without the crazy arm strength, but as a host he gave off a very dangerous demeanor.

 

“Hello, Lu Han,” he greeted, his tone bored, almost a yawn.

 

“Hello, Kyungsoo,” I greeted back.

 

Kyungsoo gestured towards Jongin. “I've seen him in magazines before.”

 

“I'm Kim Jongin. You may know me as Kai,” Jongin said and bowed his head respectfully.

 

“Yes, that's the name I was thinking of. Why did you bring a model with you, though, Lu Han?”

 

I moved to the couch and took a seat on one side of Kyungsoo. Jongin came and sat on the other. “He's a shifter, too.”

 

“Ah, is that so?” Kyungsoo's eyes moved to examine Jongin. “Cat? He looks like he'd be a cat.”

 

“His family is the one suing your lover,” I said.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Ah, now I get why you brought him.” He moved his arms from the back of the couch and opened his jacket to reached into an inner pocket. He produced an envelope and handed it to me. “That's what you came here for. I couldn't hand them directly to Junmyeon because this is a legal case so I need to hand it to the illegal investigators.”

 

I examined the envelope and felt Jongin move closer when I opened it. Inside were pictures of a ginger cat that I remembered seeing once before while out with Jongin and then a figure dressed all in leather. It was almost the figure of a woman, but it was only the back and I couldn't be sure.

 

“What is this?” Jongin asked before I could.

 

Kyungsoo reached for the glass table in front of him where he had left his drink. “That would be the proof that Suho Inc. is not the one stealing your family's shit. Those are two different harbors and this shifter has been seen at both stealing stuff from your family's shipments. It would appear someone is after your family, Kim Jongin.”

 

Jongin grabbed one of the pictures from my hand and stared intently at it. “That ginger cat is a miniature lion.”

 

“Lion? I don't know any lions around here,” I said. There weren't many werecats in the cities since they couldn't take their larger form so easily.

 

“I don't know either,” Jongin said and handed the picture back to me. Though he said that, I felt like he had an inkling of an idea of who this miniature lion might be with that unsettled glint in his dark eyes.

 

“If that's all, then I'll get you two drinks and you can make out or something while I nap. I have an 8 am class tomorrow I would like to actually pay attention in.”

 

Jongin seemed as if he was about to agree, but I slapped a hand over his mouth. No need to let the informant know he was rearing to get into my pants or heart. He'd probably say heart. He seemed sappy like that.

 

“How about something hard,” I said trying quickly to cover up the fact Jongin was licking my hand since it was over his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “I bet you'd want something hard.” He pulled out the drink menu and started ticking stuff off.

 

I sighed and wiped my hand on my pants. Maybe I should have asked for a fruity drink instead.

 

* * *

 

 

When we finally left Black Pearl, my cheeks were flushed and my head felt light and I was leaning heavily on Jongin. It had been a bad idea to agree to more than one drink with Kyungsoo. The younger man wasn't a successful host for nothing. He had met Junmyeon this way, after all, working here as a high school student, stealing the successful company's second son's heart.

 

“Hey, are you going to be okay going home? You're not going to pass out on the bus and stumble out at the wrong stop are you?” Jongin asked with one arm securely held around my waist and the other on my chest supporting me as I stumbled over my own two feet again. He could probably feel how fast my heart was beating. Because I was drunk.

 

“I...haven't started cussing yet, so I'll probably sober up soon,” I replied then hiccuped and groaned. There was a ping in my head that meant I needed to put some food in my stomach to soak up the alcohol.

 

“You cuss when you're drunk?” Jongin chuckled.

 

“What're you laughing at? Lots of people cuss just normally.”

 

Jongin moved his hand from my chest to my hair, petting the fluffy mop. “Calm down there, Angel, I was just imagining your puppy form yapping up an angry foul mouth storm.”

 

I groaned again, this time in embarrassment. “Don't imagine stuff like that. And would you quite petting me. And, also, what did I say about calling me that? You know my name now, use it.”

 

Jongin's chuckling turned into a deep slow laugh and he turned his head into my neck and hair, hot breath ghosting across sensitive skin. His hand on my back gripped my coat probably to keep himself from hitting me since he seemed to have the same habit as I did when I laughed. “Alright, alright. You're so cute, Lu Han.”

 

If I wasn't already flushed from the cold and alcohol, I would have blushed. His nose was in my neck just behind my ear and he was sniffing me again now that he was done laughing. I felt light headed.

 

“I need to sit down, Jongin,” I said.

 

Jongin lifted his head finally and looked around. There was an outdoor food stand nearby with a plastic covered area where customers could sit away from the cold. He led us over to it and sat me down. “Stay here and I'll get you some soup for that headache. Good thing I didn't drink more than one glass or we'd both be in trouble.”

 

I nodded and watched Jongin go up to the owner. It was still a bit chilly in here and I pulled my coat collar up so I could hide my flushed face from the eyes of old men and less older businessmen drinking up soup for their coming hangovers as well. They were staring, they were definitely staring. I was pretty, they were probably drunk and looking to catch a lady around here or to go to a hostess bar where they hoped a girl might do more than just host. It wouldn't be my first time to be approached like that.

 

“Here you go, one cuss free soup hot and ready for you,” Jongin said and slid a bowl over to me filled with red broth and veggies and sausage and some rice on the side.

 

I stared at it for a moment before a delicious sweet smell wafted through the plastic cover up and I looked around at the other tables. I could see the line in a crack from the back of the closed in area. “I want hotteok.”

 

Jongin's face fell. “Really?”

 

I pouted. With the alcohol in my system, it was easier for me to use my face to my advantage and not want to gag. “Please, Jonginnie~.”

 

His face went red and Jongin quickly looked away. “You really did drown yourself, didn't you? You know the line's long, right? And it's cold tonight, you going to make me wait out there?”

 

I stared down at my soup watching the steam come off from it before pushing it towards Jongin. “Drink some before you go. It'll keep you warm while you wait.”

 

Jongin scoffed. “You're really something, aren't you? Be glad I like you so much.” He turned and headed out of the plastic covering.

 

After a couple of minutes waiting, the smell of the soup was too much and I started digging in. Jongin had been right to order it and I was probably taking advantage of him asking him for the sweet filled pancakes so popular in winter around here, but I had remembered getting them for the first time on a night like this after seeing the old informant and go between before Junmyeon had been handed the leash.

 

“You eat it as soon as I leave?” Jongin's voice came from behind me and I jumped in surprise not realizing how long it had already been. The soup was almost gone. I had been taking a bit and my spoon missed my mouth splashing some broth on my lips and cheek. “Sorry about making you do that. I think I'm a bit more sober now. You're probably cold, right?”

 

Jongin rubbed at his red cheeks, breath coming out in an icy puff, but he smiled and leaned down. He reached out and touched my lips at the corner where he had kissed them previously and where I had splashed broth because of him, wiping that spot with his fingers. “Go with me to a movie in return for getting you all this. There's late night runnings right now.”

 

“A movie?” It had been a while since I had last seen a movie at the theater. “What's playing?”

 

“I have something in mine I've been wanting to watch. But, you look tired, so you can just nap if you want. I'll pay for both of us.”

 

“Okay, Jongin, I'll go watch a movie with you,” I agreed. I had dragged him out here when I didn't have to let him in on any information Kyungsoo had.

 

Jongin's face broke out into a huge teeth rich smile that made his eyes small and glittery like I just made his entire night. “Can you walk and eat?”

 

I nodded and stood. “It just better not be a chick-flick.”

 

By the time my taste buds had been satisfied by the sweetness of my hotteok, I found out Jongin wanted to watch a horror movie. I wasn't excited about it, but the only thing else playing was a romantic comedy, exactly what I said I didn't want to watch. We sat in the middle of the theater. It was empty other than a couple of high school girls in the back off to our left sharing a couple's seat. The haziness in my head from drinking made it hard to pay attention when all the lights were off. I was going in and out of consciousness for the first half of the movie. I only really understood why it was even horror when Jongin started jumping beside me. I turned my head to watch him. His face remained completely still, but when there was a loud scream on the screen, he would jump then make a face as if he was embarrassed. It was kind of cute. It reminded me of how a cat got startled. Kim Jongin was a cat after all.

 

“Scaredy cat,” I teased.

 

Jongin looked over at me and he puffed out his thick lips looking a bit like a fish. “I'm not really scared, I just startle randomly, okay.”

 

I smiled. “Is this why you wanted me to come watch this movie with you? Zitao scares easy, too.”

 

“I don't scare,” Jongin defended and looked away.

 

I reached up and pet his blond hair as if trying to comfort a ruffled cat. “Ah, come on~. I can tease you, too you know. Should I hold your hand during the movie so you don't cry?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I was startled by the answer. Jongin turned back to me, a serious look in his dark eyes and he held out his hand to me.

 

“Hold my hand so I don't cry, Lu Han.”

 

I stared at Jongin's hand then at his face, the gory scenes from the moving casting a red glow to his silver-blond hair that was both creepy, but romantic.

 

I ended up holding Jongin's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

I was still tipsy when I finally got home after midnight. Jongin and I had stayed until after the credits in the dark theater because I had fallen asleep. All I really remembered was Jongin's hand still warm in mine as he dragged me out back into the cold streets and I moved in, snuggling against him barely walking by myself. I think I took a taxi home. Jongin definitely paid. He paid a lot.

 

Yixing was asleep on the recliner when I got back, a glass and wrapped up note containing my usual post drinking medicine sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Zitao and Sehun were probably fast asleep, most likely dog piling each other since Yixing was out here and it was still winter. I smiled and ruffled Yixing's hair before popping the pills and drowning the water. Getting to bed was a process of stripping as I walked until I was down to my boxers and then I climbed under the comforter of my large bed. I was almost asleep by the time my head hit the pillow, but though I was still tipsy, having drank soup and being properly rested in the theater had taken away most of the haziness. I was hyper aware. Someone was watching me.

 

My back was to the window in my room. It was a large window with thin curtains as I didn't bother fancying up any windows really. None of us did. Slowly, I turned so I was on my back and peeked over at the window. I saw something move and sat up so my head was on the other end where I could see shadows playing on the wall better. I didn't want to startle whoever or whatever was there. I fought off sleep as I watched the shadows and slowly a darker one formed in the shape of a person. A sneer formed on my lips and I was careful not to growl at the intruder. Instead, I wiggled beneath my covers then slowly rolled off the bed and pulled my boxers off, shifting. It was easier to sneak over to the window when I was a Pomeranian. I snuck right up to it and peeked behind the sheer curtain. Immediately, I barked seeing who it was. They jumped then faltered as they stood on my window ledge before elegantly gaining back their balance. I shifted back and opened my window.

 

“Hello, Kim Jongin,” I greeted.

 

Jongin was stood perilously on my window ledge blinking at me before slowly grinning. “Hi.”

 

I moved back and ushered Jongin in. “It's cold. What in the world are you doing at my window?”

 

He climbed in and shut the window behind him. He looked at me then looked away and scratched his silver-blond hair nervously. “Well, you were drunk so I just wanted to make sure you got home okay.”

 

“Wasn't that why you bought a taxi for me?” I asked.

 

“Yes, but then I bought a taxi for me, too,” Jongin said.

 

I rolled my eyes. “You followed me?”

 

Jongin lifted a hand to his mouth, tapping his lips, and shrugged. He wouldn't look at me, but I could tell he looked guilty and then I realized something.

 

“This isn't the first time you've followed me home and watched me sleep, is it?”

 

Jongin looked up then away again and shook his head. “You were drunk when you left our house so I followed. I may have also followed you a couple times in between that, but not up to your window.”

 

“You're a stalker,” I deadpanned and went back to bed. “If you can get up here, you can get down yourself.”

 

Now that I was in bed, Jongin finally looked at me. He moved over and knelt by my head by the bed. “I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. I know you can take care of yourself, but you're still just too cute for your own good.”

 

“Calling me cute isn't going to get you brownie points, Jongin,” I said. I felt tired. My eyes wouldn't stay open. And I had to go to work tomorrow. I would probably call in late. I could do that occasionally.

 

Jongin grinned. “You acknowledge I want brownie points? But calling you cute isn't for you, it's for me.”

 

I rolled my eyes then rolled onto my back and pulled my covers up to my chin. “It's creepy following people even if you like them and worry about them.”

 

“I know,” Jongin said. “You're really pretty when you sleep, though. Well, you're pretty all the time, but also when you sleep.”

 

Pretty? “Can I give you negative points?

 

Jongin laughed. “Alright, I'll stop, but can I stay until you fall asleep?”

 

Let Jongin stay in my room until I fell asleep? Would that really be okay? I could still feel the warmth on my hand from his. We had held hands all the way until I was in that taxi, hadn't we? I was too tired to really fight this and Yixing was in the living room anyways. I held out my hand to him. “Fine, but only because I'm about to fall asleep anyways. You can hold my hand so I can make sure you're not really here to ransack my house for clues or something.”

 

“I'm here because I like you,” Jongin said.

 

There he went confessing again. And there my heart went racing.

 

“Just take my damn hand, Jongin,” I growled.

 

He did and it was warm and again sleep didn't come easily with the fire Jongin’s hand caused touching mine.


	10. Wolf

**10\. Wolf**

 

    I woke up when an odd sensation in my hand. Warmth that tingled at my fingertips and pressure between each finger. It had felt like this for a couple mornings now. I stretched my hand, flexed it, then curled it into a fist and pressed it over my heart. Only morning and it was already beating hard. Work had been pretty normal and busy mostly just writing up reports the last couple of days. I had been able to keep my mind numb for the most part, and Minseok was always a nice distraction. He could tell when I was in a bad mood and tried to make me laugh, but then he was part of why I was weary, or at least related to why.

 

Kim Jongin.

 

I shouldn't have let him in that night. I shouldn't have gone to the movies with him. I shouldn't have asked him to go to Kyungsoo's club with me. My mind was a frazzled mess with thoughts of him, like a yarn ball a cat had managed to untangle to its very core. Jongin was that cat. Not only was it the teasing and constant little things that reminded me of his confession, but he was also there when I thought of werewolf duties and my work at the ad agency. He had suddenly become such a big part of my life that I even woke up feeling as if he was right there still holding my hand as I slept.

 

He had other work right now, though, so it was only my thoughts plaguing me with him. Model or werecat related, I didn't know and I shouldn't care. Trying to tell myself it was because he was Minseok's step-son was becoming harder to believe. It really was just an excuse. It didn't matter if he was Minseok's stepson or not. What mattered was that I could still feel his hand in mine and I had half a mind to just go back to sleep.

 

“Lu Han? Are you awake?” Yixing asked knocking lightly on the door.

 

I didn't bother answering. Yixing just let himself in anyways. Technically, the room was half his even if he only occupied the corner were his twin bed was on the occasion. He moved past me to his corner and grabbed his guitar and a jacket.

 

“Where are you going?” I asked watching Yixing fix his hair in my closet mirror and adjust his guitar strap on his shoulder.

 

“Sehun's headed out for an early date with Chanyeol. He wants me to serenade his date while they eat a fancy brunch he's picking up from that Italian restaurant by the college. He’s making me practice some first so we’re leaving now.”

 

“Serenade? Is he that desperate to get into that amateur model's pants?” I had never seen Sehun actually date, but I knew he had experience beyond just dating. He had sort of taken it easy now that he was a werewolf, but a year had passed so maybe he was ready to get back on the train.

 

“I think he's had a crush on him for a while,” Yixing said. “They go to the same school, after all. It's lucky that you and that Jongin kid get along or I don't know how Sehun would have ever even gotten to talk to him.”

 

“Yeah, I guess if he's happy I won't complain. What about Zitao? It's the weekend, so what is he doing?”

 

“He doesn't have work today, but he has an interview.”

 

I sat up in bed curious. “Interview?”

 

“Gucci wants him to model for something or other. I think the actual owner is having a show here in Korea and they want a Korean model.”

 

“Zitao’s Chinese.”

 

Yixing shrugged. “I don’t think they care as long as he’s Asian. The guy in charge of getting the models set up came in yesterday or something and spotted Zitao.”

 

“Well, I'm not against Zitao modeling and I wouldn't want to take his chance away, but if the guy wants, I can hook him up with Kai and Park Chanyeol as well.”

 

Yixing chuckled and moved to the door. “You're worried even about children that aren't your own.”

 

“Who’s a child?” Zitao asked suddenly popping his head into the room. His eyes glittered when he saw me. “Lu ge~.”

 

I frowned. “You want something, what?”

 

“A shirt.”

 

I waved off in the direction of my closet and Zitao flitted across the room not before turning towards Yixing and pecking his cheek.

 

Yixing ruffled his sorta boyfriend’s hair then waved me off as he went to catch up with Sehun as he left with him for his date.

 

“Who’s a child?” Zitao repeated holding up different shirts of mine to his chest to see how they looked on him.

 

“Oh, nothing. We were talking about Kim Jongin,” I answered.

 

“Oh, Kai, the werecat. Hey, can I use him as a reference in my interview.”

 

I shrugged. “Go ahead. He'll probably just make me hold his hand during lunch one day to make up for it.”

 

“Hold your hand? Oh, that's right. Yixing mentioned he likes you. It's pretty funny, actually. We all know you have a crush on his step-father, but it's the step-son that wants you. Which reminds me, how was your date with Kim Jongin the other night?”

 

My eyes widened. “Date? I didn't go on a date.”

 

“Oh really? What did you two do? You said you were meeting up with the werecat for business, but you came home late and drunk.”

 

“We went to Kyungsoo's club and I drank too much. It was business,” I said. Date. We didn't go on a date.

 

“What did you do after that?” Zitao asked. It seemed he had chosen a shirt and was now looking at my hats.

 

“We ate soup so I didn't get a hangover and I made him buy me hotteok.”

 

“After hotteok?”

 

“We went to watch a horror film and Kim Jongin is a huge baby, by the way, not as much as you, though.”

 

“I could kick his ass, I just don't like ghosts, alright,” Zitao said and he was blushing. “After the movie?”

 

I thought. I'm pretty sure we just came straight home. “I had to hold his hand because he's a baby and then we walked to a taxi and I came home.” I omitted the part about letting stalker Jongin into my room to hold my hand again and watch me sleep.

 

Zitao hummed and fixed his hair opting out of the hat. “So club, dinner, and a movie. Plus hand holding. That sounds like a date to me. Though more like one two middle schoolers would go on.”

 

“It wasn't a date,” I protested. No way that could have been a date. Dinner and a movie didn't mean a date. Dinner and a movie didn't mean anything.

 

Unless you were a middle schooler or at least as innocent as one. Jongin had tricked me into having a date with him. I groaned.

 

“Chill out, Lu Han. It's fine to go on a date every now and then. Didn't you say Kim Jongin was nice when he wasn't in his cat form? You should do more things like that often. Just do something for yourself. It's the weekend, how about  you go out since we're all out of the house anyways.”

 

Go outside? Do something not work related? Go on a date?

 

“Well, I'm fabulous so I'm heading out. I expect you'll just be staring at your phone when I get back so see ya.”

 

I didn't bother watching Zitao leave. I stared at my phone and scrolled through to fine “DamnCat.” I almost pressed it, but instead moved one space up and dialed Minseok.

 

“Hello~~~” Minseok greeted on the other end of the phone.

 

I let out a relieved sigh. “Hey, are you bored?”

 

“Why do you ask?” Minseok asked.

 

“Thought we could go out or something.”

 

“Of course we can go out, you hardly do so I'm going to take you up on this offer.”

 

“Okay, cool, see you at 5. I'll send you the directions.”

 

“Alright, see you then.”

 

I quickly hung up the phone and stared down at it. Had I really just called and made date with Minseok? I grinned and pulled my blanket over my head. But, the minute I did so, the warmth in my hand returned.

 

* * *

 

 

I checked myself ten times before leaving the apartment. I had chosen a pretty fancy place and decided to splurge on wine as well as pull out a tailored suit I hadn't worn since that one time I had to go to a celebrity's party with Kim Junmyeon. It was white with black stripes on the blazer sleeves and black slacks. I opted for a pink turtleneck to dress it down then spent thirty minutes trying to gel my hair up promising to get a haircut soon. It wasn't as if this was the first time I had gone out to do something date like with Minseok nor was it my first date in general, but I was wrapped tighter than a rubber band ball and would bounce high if dropped. Minseok probably wasn't even thinking of this as a date. Before, I had thought he was straight, and out of respect for his deceased wife, had tried to keep in mind that every time he called me to accompany him somewhere was simply as friends. He was bored and we were the same age and liked the same things and worked at the same place.

 

It was cold out, but I hadn't bothered with anything more than a light coat and scarf. I checked my phone. I needed to be at the restaurant soon, yet I walked slowly. Why had I called him out for dinner? Because Zitao had teased me for going on an unplanned date with Jongin? It wasn't really a date since I was drunk. We didn't kiss and holding hands wasn't weird between guys in Korea. But, I was really shaken up by that comment. We had kissed sort of. In the past half a year, Jongin had seen me naked more times than my own crush. Minseok had only seen me shirtless once when we went out to play soccer. I had seen Jongin shirtless and naked. I had cuddled with a naked Jongin. With Minseok's step-son. That thought made me feel like a pedophile. It was the truth, but Jongin was definitely not a child and I was barely an adult. Perhaps I just needed a way to settle my thoughts. After all, I had wanted Minseok more than a year more than I wanted Jongin.

 

Did I want Jongin?

 

“Lu Han!”

 

I looked up as I entered the restaurant to see Minseok already seated at our private table off in the corner but close to the entrance, waving enthusiastically at me. I smiled immediately, the kind of smile you might give a small fluffy animal when it came to greet you. I sometimes mused on what sort of shifter people around me would be and I always determined Minseok would be a hamster or squirrel, but as I approached, he lifted his eyebrows and made a gesture behind him where two ladies sat in sparkly tight dresses, shawls barely covering their bosoms.

 

“Made a couple friends while I was waiting for you,” Minseok said.

 

A fox, lately I was thought Minseok reminded me of a fox.

 

I hung my coat on the back of my chair and slid in. “I'm glad you weren't bored. I had a bit of trouble with my hair, I need it restyled, then I got lost in thought.”

 

“Ah, was that it? Well, you could have just left your hair down. You're cute when you're fluffy.”

 

I tried my best not to blush. It was a comment made often without real feeling. I needed to keep such things in mind, so I laughed. “Did you order already?”

 

Minseok nodded enthusiastically. “Got your usual for you then I ordered something new. And they're bringing wine. They were going to bring this really expensive and strong red wine, but I know of a cheaper and sweeter white wine. You like sweet stuff after all. Can't have the one paying not like his meal.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks. I...don't really know about wine,” I said. I did know what I had originally ordered. Minseok liked his alcohol more on the bitter side. I ordered it for him, but he was thinking about me. It was one of the reasons I had liked him in the first place, but now it hurt a bit knowing he changed the order.

 

“I was actually really bored at home. I'm glad you asked me out. You seemed a bit stressed the past couple days, too, so let's just enjoy a nice dinner and relax and maybe we can talk about what's bothering you if you're up to it.”

 

Talk? I looked up to see Minseok's eyes looking at me softly and full of sincerity. Was it really okay to say? I wanted to tell him I liked him. I wanted to tell him I didn't care if he didn't do lovers, that I would make him fall in love with me.

 

“Come on, Lu Han. We're friends aren't we? You're the best friend I've had in a long time, you know. It wasn't easy having friends when everyone was calling me a gold digger back when I was married. Even now, people don't take to that news well. Seohyun won't even talk to me when I told her how old my wife was.”

 

I frowned. I understood that must be hard. These feelings, they really were a betrayal of our relationship. “But you're not really interested in Seohyun, right? That's just a fling because you don't do lovers.”

 

Minseok grinned at me. “So you have been talking to Jongin about me, have you?He can get jealous easily, but he's not wrong. I don't believe in love, Lu Han. I just want to have sex and hang out with people. If I end up married again, I end up married, but it probably won't be unless I knock some girl up. I'm more than well off money wise. You're okay with that, I take it, since we're still friends?”

 

“Of course,” I said. I didn't really get it. I didn't get how Minseok couldn't have an emotional attachment to people he liked or slept with, or maybe it was he did like people, he got crushes, but it was never more than that.

 

“You and Jongin are different, though, aren't you,” Minseok continued.

 

The wine came and I waited until it had been served and put back in the ice bucket before responding. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, with the mating and stuff, you guys obviously believe in long lasting attraction, or love.”

 

Mating? My eyes widened. Why had Minseok stuffed me in with the word mating?

 

Minseok was taking a sip of his wine when he looked up at me and laughed, almost spitting out some of it. “Right, right, you don't know that I know do you? Jongin doesn't either, but he's pretty bad at keeping it to himself. Look, Lu Han, I was the one that gave Jongin the talk. I had to research about werecats and other shifters in order to do it properly since his father's family had distanced themselves when his mother started being seen with a high schooler on her arm. I know what you do during your breaks around your birthday. I give you props for being less humpy than Jongin is.”

 

Oh no. No. I felt so terribly embarrassed. Minseok knew and he also knew about that. I chugged my glass of wine down in one gulp. “You should have said something earlier. I had to threaten Jongin not to tell you.”

 

Minseok just grinned and grabbed the wine to pour me another glass. “Don't threaten your boyfriend, Lu Han or he might punish you later.”

 

“Boyfriend?” I asked.

 

“What? Are you playing hard to get or something, Lu Han. I'm sure Jongin has said we're close. I do try to act like his real dad, so knowing who he's interested in is a must.”

 

I looked away so Minseok couldn't see the glum look I had. “You knew about him liking me?”

 

“I know he's in love with you, yes. Is that what's been bothering you? Lu Han, look, Jongin's a good kid. Well, he's not a kid, but he's good. He has a good heart and is actually really sweet even if he sometimes looks like a Casanova. I raised him after all, it can't be helped that he looks like that. I thought you two would have gotten along well.”

 

“We're a cat and a dog,” I said. “We're not supposed to get along.”

 

“Nonsense. There are plenty of cats and dogs that get along, just go to the internet and you won't be able to handle the cute of it all. Besides, I know you two have been spending time doing whatever it is Jongin does for that awful family of his. Apparently all shifters do something similar. Doesn't it go well?”

 

“Yes,” I answered. Jongin knew what he was doing and he didn't seem to mind sharing the duty. I could probably do it all myself and he could just go back to guarding his own family’s business, but it was kind of nice to have someone with me, though I didn't want to involve my own pack. And we could go to the movies afterward and hold hands. My hand started tingling again.

 

“I don't know what your type is, Lu Han, is it not Jongin?”

 

My type? I thought of Jongin then looked Minseok over with a quick glance. What did they have in common? “Cute, but also strong. Charming. I...just kind of want to feel like I'm melting”

 

“Melting?” Minseok chuckled. “You sound like a dreaming princess. I thought you hated girly things.”

 

I set my jaw. It wasn't girly. It was how I truly felt. “Is that so bad? My taste in guys differ when it comes to looks, I just like cute guys with hot grins.”

 

Minseok poured me more wine. “Sorry, sorry. You can be girly if you want to. I prefer my men tall with strong hips, but cute and sexy grins are good. It might just be because he's my son, but I think Jongin's pretty adorable and I did teach him how to grin though that boy has some real natural sex faces. That's why he's a model after all. So, how about it?”

 

“How about it? Why are you trying to convince me to date your son?” I was confused. I had come here to either confess or at least ease myself enough to turn Jongin down properly next time only to have my crush encourage all of these weird feelings I was having for his son.

 

Minseok's face softened again. I could see our food coming, but didn't pay much attention to it even if my stomach was growling. I didn't remember eating that day.

 

“Because Jongin's my son, Lu Han. I might not believe in romantic love, but I do love him. I didn't think we would get along at first since we could have been brothers. He was wary when I first moved in, just like a cat, he'd dash away and hide in corners when I entered the same room as him, but I fed him and played with him and grew fond of him and he trusted me in return. And I love you, too. You're important to me, Lu Han, my important friend. I just want the people important to me to be happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay? You seem a little tipsy,” Minseok said as we left the restaurant.

 

“Y-yeah,” I replied only to topple over against him and have Minseok wrap an arm round my waist to hold me up.

 

“I don't think that's true. Want me to help you home? Or you could stay at my house tonight.”

 

Minseoek's house. I had daydreamed about being invited to spend the night with him, but I knew Minseok didn't have those intentions with me. He would probably stick me up in Jongin's room with his puppies. I didn't want Minseok's permission to date his son or his support. I didn't want to date Jongin. I barely wanted to date Minseok. I just wanted my head to be clear. Even with just a crush on Minseok I had been able to think clearly. I drank the full bottle, but the buzz was only irritating my thoughts more, not leaving me feeling numb and floaty. I pulled away from him with more force than I would have sobered. “I'm fine, Minseok. I can go home myself.”

 

“Alright, geez. You just skipped right over the cussing and went straight to grumpy drunk Lu Han. At least let me walk you to the bus stop. Jongin always insists on walking me, so he would be angry if I didn't walk my best friend that he liked so much.”

 

I rolled my eyes. He kept mentioning Jongin throughout the night. It had only fueled my drinking. I raised a hand to my hair and ran my fingers through it. I had already messed up the gel job earlier in our meal. “Fine.”

 

Minseok stayed a few steps behind me as we walked to the bus stop and kept peeking at me , waving bye as I got on. I could only manage a half hearted wave back before finding a vacant back seat and curling up in it. I almost missed my stop and wished I had when, on our floor, I noticed red dots slowly turning brown splattered on the hall carpet to our door.

 

I slammed the door opened, all thoughts from the meal gone, heart racing. I examined the living room and the three faces there. Zitao looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yixing had a serious look in his usually gentle eyes. And Sehun was asleep on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. I dropped my coat on the ground and rushed to kneel on the couch beside Sehun. I reached a hand up and stroked his hair back and leaned in to sniff the wound on his head and nudge him a bit. He was warm still and made a soft whining sound. He was alive, he would probably be okay. I turned on Yixing with a growl, though.

 

“What the fuck happened!”

 

Yixing backed up a bit and Zitao whined suddenly hiding behind the couch.

 

“He...he went to escort Park Chanyeol to a taxi and told me to wait in the park. I waited an hour. It was really late before he had me stop singing. I thought maybe they were fooling around before ending the date or that he’d forgotten about me and went to a hotel, but when I called him, he didn’t pick up. I went to look for him and I found him in wolf form in an alley knocked out and bleeding,” Yixing explained.

 

“They weren't far from me, so Yixing called me so we could carry Sehun back.”

 

“Why didn't you shitheads take him to the doctor so he could mend him properly? What is this anyways, a cut up t-shirt?” I asked touching the bandage on Sehun's head.

 

“He was in dog form,” Yixing explained. “Was I supposed to take him to the vet? If he needed a cast or bandaging, it needed to be done in human form and I couldn't have him shift out while there were so many people.”

 

I looked away and bit my lip. They had done the right thing, but I felt furious. Yixing and Zitao were my pack and even my blood, but I had made Sehun. He was a special pup to me. He was my pup. “Why didn't you call me as soon as this happened?”

 

“You weren't answering your phone,” Zitao said. “You left in here.”

 

I checked my pockets. I knew it wasn't in my coat pockets since that's where my hands had been while napping on the bus.

 

“Besides,” Zitao continued, “it's not serious, it's just scratching and a bit of bruising. The most serious cuts have already started to close. He’s just exhausted from fighting. Junmyeon's sending someone over.”

 

“You should have called me anyways.”

 

Zitoa peeked at me from over the couch, glaring. “We don't want to worry you all the time about every little thing. You deserve some naivety, too.”

 

“This wasn't a little thing, Zitao.” I planted my head down on Sehun's chest, defeated, and listened to his heart. It helped calm me down. “Who was he fighting?”

 

“He said something about a ginger cat when he had enough energy to shift,” Yixing said.

 

Ginger cat. “You guys stay with him. I'm drunk and need to sleep this off.” I stood carefully and made my way to my bedroom. There was my phone laying innocently on my bed. I flopped down and grabbed it. I stared at the screen. Minseok had called me twice. Once before meeting up and once after probably to make sure I got home alright. I wasn't alright, but I was home. Tears were pricking my eyes. It wasn't particularly something to cry over. We were in danger all the time after all being werewolves. I had come home with much worse, before. The alcohol and stress made me more emotional, though. I was always keeping the pups out of these issues to keep them safe and then this happens and I had been cruel to Minseok. It wasn't his fault he didn't know I liked him, at least as much as you could after two years, I thought. He was just trying to be a good person to both his step-son and his friend.

 

I dialed a number on my phone.

 

“Kim Jongin, it's Lu Han.”

 


	11. Don't Cry

**11\. Don't Cry**

 

    “Lu Han?” Jongin's voice was curious as he replied. “I thought you were out on a date with my dad.”

 

“I wasn't on a date,” I sighed. “I'm home now and...and Sehun...” I licked my lips. The words were hard to form. Why had I called Jongin?

 

“What about Sehun?” Jongin asked.

 

“He's...he got hurt. I came home and the others were bandaging him up and that bastard of a master is sending someone over soon who's going to take him to a fucking quake doctor to get checked out. He'll probably do experiments on him and take blood samples to try and make damn clones from him.”

 

“Lu Han,” Jongin said sternly.

 

I stopped rambling and sighed into the phone.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Not anymore I'm not,” I replied. It was hard controlling my words still, but my mind was as clear as day.

 

“I'm coming over.”

 

Before I could respond, Jongin had hung up.

 

I held my phone to my ear for a while listening to the dead sound of the dial before letting it slide down my face and onto the bed. I followed it, laying in a curled up position on my side staring at the wall opposite me with some of my college propaganda and posters of bands or movies the pups and I liked. Junmyeon's car came only five minutes later and they took Sehun off to see a specialist doctor. I didn't bother seeing him off, I could hear Zitao complaining that they needed to be quiet so as not to wake me. I guessed Yixing went with him since only Zitao's footsteps entered the other bedroom and then the apartment was silent.

 

A minute later, there was a tapping on my window and I turned slowly. I could see the silhouette of a person through the thin curtains, the shadows of fingers stretched long on the drapes ready to tap a little harder. I climbed out of my bed and pulled the curtains aside. Jongin stood on the ledge in only an over sized sweater and jeans. His cheeks were pink and his thick lips puffed out warm clouds of breath as he clung to the glass of the window. He stared at me for a moment with dark watchful eyes before tapping once more with a fist snuggled into the sleeve end of his sweater.

 

I leaned down and opened my window so he could climb in then turned to my bed and sat. Jongin followed and stood with his fists still held tight hidden in the long sleeves of his soft looking white sweater and stared at me, studying, eyes moving quickly as if memorizing. I tried not to look at him in return and instead fiddled with my blazer buttons, taking it off and tossing it to the side. I had forgotten I was still dressed.

 

“Did you cry?” Jongin finally asked.

 

“Cry?” I didn't understand the question, but my eyes did feel a little blurry still.

 

“Did you cry, Lu Han, your eyes are wet.” He reached out and touched beneath one of my eyes. His fingertips tickled my lashes and caused a few tears to spill over and I blinked before moving away.

 

“I didn't cry. I don't cry easily.”

 

Jongin moved his hand away and crossed his arms. “You can cry if you need to. There's no shame in it. Sehun's your pup, right?”

 

“They're all my pups,” I said.

 

Jongin smiled. “I like that about you, that you love your pack so much. I'm jealous werewolves have that mentality.”

 

“Not all of them,” I said and looked towards where my dresser was. There was a mirror behind it. I stared at my own reflection. My family loved that I was attractive, but I didn't have the elegant wolf form to match. They had almost kick me out of the registry when I announced turning Sehun. But he was a glorious wolf. They wanted to take Sehun to China and put him in a different pack. Maybe they'd make him part of our ex-leader's pack. Last I heard, he hadn't started up a new one. I wouldn't ask Sehun to leave his home, his human family, though, not like them. This was where his heart was and his potential lover and it wasn't as if my family knew Sehun preferred men as well. That was the only reason they had let Zitao and Yixing stay under me when I became the leader. Gay or not, if you were at least willing to make a child with female, that was all that mattered. None of us wanted that. I didn't really know what I wanted. Yixing and Zitao and Sehun seemed to understand. Maybe what I wanted was under my nose and that’s why I never could quite grasp it.

 

“Can I sit down?” Jongin asked.

 

I scooted a little on my bed, not that Jongin needed that much room to sit, but as an invitation. He sat a goods arms length away from me and pulled one leg up and it was then that I noticed his poodle socks and laughed to myself.

 

“What happened to Sehun?”

 

I stared at Jongin's socks as I explained. They were a cute distraction from the words coming out of my mouth. “He was attacked by a ginger cat coming back from his date with Park Chanyeol. Yixing was on cupid duty with them and found Sehun when he didn't come back. Obviously it was a cat shifter, and a big one. They slapped him around a bit it seems.”

 

“Where is he now? I saw a large car at the back door of your apartment.”

 

“They just took him to get his check up. Yixing went with him and Zitao's in his room.”

 

Jongin nodded. “That's probably the ginger cat that's after my family. It seems I've brought your pack into this. I'm sorry.”

 

I watched the poodles on Jongin's socks move as he wiggled his toes in a nervous manner while talking. It looked like it was talking. “You didn't pull me into this, your family did when they sued Suho Inc.” I reached out and poked one of the poodles.

 

“Yeah, I guess that's ri-HEY!” Jongin jumped and pulled his foot away.

 

I laughed. “You have cute socks.”

 

Jongin looked away. “I just wore the ones I already had on. I hate wearing socks, but my dogs like them and I was playing with them when I got your call. It sounded like you were about to cry so I just sort of rushed over here.”

 

“You rushed over here just because I called, in cute socks and a sweater that looks ten sizes too big for you?” I asked.

 

“It’s a style of fashion and comfortable.”

 

I could feel my face distort into a smile. “Who knew the boy I saw shirtless in a magazine could also be this cute?”

 

“You think I'm cute?” Jongin's tone was that of an excited child's and I smiled more.

 

“Minseok always said his son was adorable. I guess because he gets to see this side of you all the time, he would know best. You really are too adorable. I wonder what your fans would say if they saw you this way.”

 

“It's not fair for you to call me adorable,” Jongin said and suddenly one of his soft sleeve covered hands was cupping one side of my face. He looked at me with a pout and dark brooding eyes.

 

“Why not?” I asked. His sweater really was soft and I sort of rubbed my cheek against his hand to feel the sweater on my cheek more.

 

Jongin bit his lip at my actions and suddenly leaned across the foot of pace between us and touched his lips to mine. They were a little colder than mine from being outside and felt sticky. When he pulled away, I got the taste of mint on my tongue from the chapstick he used to keep his lips model smooth.

 

“Because I'll do that.” Jongin immediately pulled his hand from my face when the words left his mouth and he looked down in shame. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't kiss you without asking. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

My eyes fluttered shut and I sighed. I could still feel the kiss at the corner of my mouth and cheek and the warmth of Jongin's hand in mine, and now I had the feel of his lips only quickly, but firmly, pressed against mine to plague my thoughts. “Spouting cheesy lines to me during work and sniffing me all the time isn't making me uncomfortable?”

 

Jongin's eyes widened. “Are they? I thought you liked the kind of cheesy romance that makes your skin crawl and punch a wall. And I thought the affection thing would be okay since we're both shifters. I'll stop if that's what you really want, Lu Han, but I don't know how else to make how serious I am about my feelings noticeable to you.”

 

I held up a hand. “I'm okay with affection and I do like that kind of thing and that's why it's uncomfortable. You're doing everything right and I don't have to watch from the background...I mean I could have called Minseok. Apparently he knows I'm a shifter, too, but he would have just told me to calm down over the phone. You rushed over here. You're here right now. I didn't even have to ask you anything.” Kim Jongin just knew I wanted someone with me, not someone to tell me to calm down that Sehun would be fine. Someone that understood I didn't want reassurance to the problem but for myself.

 

“What are you saying, Lu Han?” Jongin asked.

 

I ran a hand through my hair. It was stiff and everywhere. I should have taken a bath when I got home, but I just didn't feel like it now. I reached out and grabbed the collar of Jongin's sweater, pulling him closer to me. “I'm saying that if you want to show your feelings for me, kissing me is fine. So, kiss me again, Kim Jongin, kiss me like you mean it.”

 

Jongin's eyes were wide and it took a moment for him to react. He lightly pet the back of my head and smiled. “You're drunk still, aren't you.”

 

He was being careful. I was offering him a piece of steak and he was staying. What a fucking gentleman. “Not a bit.” I tugged on his collar so he fell forward and our lips met.

 

It was a little painful, but I used the hard press to press harder, sitting up a bit to get deeper into the kiss. Slowly, must too slowly, Jongin moved a the hand on the back of my head from simply petting to grabbed and pulled me in to his chest. His other hand went to my back and slipped below the hem of the sweater I had worn under the blazer. It was a bit colder and sent shivers up my spine as I splayed my other hand first across his chest then up and around his neck. I was basically in Jongin's lap and he tilted his head to kiss me deeper. He put his tongue out and pushed it between my lips and I gasped and even groaned in such an unmanly way it sounded like the moan of a small dog, but I didn't have time to be disgusted by my own sounds because Kim Jongin knew how to kiss and I could still count how many times I'd been kissed so hot with two hands.

 

Jongin pulled away just as I started getting hard. He coughed, cleared his throat, glanced at me then away. He slowly pushed me down onto my back and my heart suddenly started beating. Cold sweat started to form on my brow, but Jongin stood and adjusted himself. “I'm going to go now, Lu Han, that is if you're calm enough to sleep now.”

 

He was leaving? Zitao was the only one in the apartment right now and he was probably fast asleep and I didn't know if Yixing and Sehun would come home tonight or if Sehun would require precautionary overnight watch. I held out my hand to Jongin. “Hold it until I fall asleep.”

 

Jongin chuckled, but took my hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, pushing my bangs back. I turned my head a bit when he leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Go to sleep, Angel. I'll stay and keep your hand warm.” He entangled our fingers as he said that causing my face to explode in pink. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him and tried to sleep.

 

Angel. Admitting to liking such pretty words had been a bad move on my part. A move I wasn't sure to which game.

 

Maybe love?

 

* * *

 

 

I was making copies in the break room when I felt a presence come up behind me that made my body tingle with excited expectation. So softly that I barely felt it, a hand pressed against my waist and the warmth of someone's body permeated my back. I took a deep breath and fumbled in putting in my next page to copy.

 

“Kim Jongin, what are you doing here today?” I asked.

 

“Came to see the pictures of me from that bird shoot. I get to say my opinion on their spread choice,” Jongin said, voice calm and friendly and petting the back of my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck fluff up like a cat getting scratched.

 

I remembered the other night’s kiss.

 

“I have them right here actually. Not the full photos, but the examples,” I said and tapped the folder I was copying from.

 

“Can I see?” Jongin asked and leaned over me to see the folder. His fingertips pressed against my waist harder to where I could actually feel them and he leaned forward, chest pressed against my back, chin on my shoulder.

 

I licked my lips and turned my attention to the copier while absently handing the folder to Jongin. He pulled the photographs out and studied them while he rested his chin on my shoulder. He stayed like that for a moment then turned and kissed my cheek. I jumped and moved away holding my hands to my cheek. Jongin just grinned at me and slipped the photographs into the folder.

 

“They seem good,” Jongin said and leaned his hip against the counter next to the printer. “I haven't talked to you in a couple days. How have you been?”

 

The copy machine started making noises and I watched as it started spitting out my new set of copies. He was probably alluding to the other night when Sehun had been attacked on his date with Chanyeol. “Alright.”

 

“How's Sehun?” he asked.

 

“He's fine. He's just scratched up. He didn't come home last night. Park Chanyeol's a pretty fast moving guy it seems. Wanted to play doctor to whatever excuse Sehun came up with to tell him.”

 

“Chanyeol doesn't like to waste time,” Jongin said. “I don't like wasting time either, but if it's time someone needs then I don't mind being patient.”

 

Now he was talking about the kiss. I could feel the short, but hot makeout session that had followed just after Jongin had rushed over when I called him play again on my lips. I had been a bit drunk, but that wasn't why I insisted he kiss me again. It was the alcohol that allowed me to say those words, but they would have been whispering in the back of my head, banging at the gates of my mouth either way. “Are you trying to ask me something, Jongin?”

 

“Yeah, I want to ask you on a date. That is, if I can take the kissing from the other night as you liking me back,” Jongin asked. There was suddenly a vulnerability to his face. He still looked confident. He always seemed to have an air of confidence even when he looked and acted more like an adorable little kid than a shirtless model. I envied it a bit. He had been baring his heart out to me since admitting he liked me, but he didn't seem as if he would break if I properly denied him.

 

“I'll go on a date with you.”

 

“Because you like me, too?” Jongin asked.

 

I pulled my copies from the machine and put them back into my folder and waved it at him. “You call me cute too much and you tease me too much, but you're pretty cute yourself and I don't hate you kissing me so...yeah I guess.”

 

Jongin chuckled. “You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?”

 

I turned away and held the folder to my chest ignoring him.

 

“Okay, so how about we go to Lotte World tomorrow?”

 

I froze and felt a cold sweat collect on my brow. “Not Lotte World.”

 

“I'm not going to make you ride the high rides. Aren't the ones on the floor okay? And they have games.”

 

Oh. I tilted my head then shook it. “It's winter still. We'll get sick going too fast in the cold.”

 

“Alright, dinner and a movie tonight,” Jongin offered.

 

“We did that last time.”

 

Jongin pulled himself away from the counter and crossed his arms. “Last time?”

 

I nodded and a slow grin formed on my face. “After meeting Kyungsoo, remember. We ate hangover soup and watched your horror movie.”

 

Jongin puffed out his lips. “That doesn't count as a date.”

 

I raised a brow at him. “It kind of does.”

 

Jongin shuffled one of his feet in the carpet of the breakroom. “If we were going to count that, I would have taken you to see a better movie. How about we eat somewhere fancy then go shopping? I want to do something where we can get to know each other. I want to know more about you Lu Han.”

 

I giggled a little bit. I was sort of horrified by the sounds, but I giggled and covered my mouth with one hand. He sounded so eager “Alright, let's get to know each other, Jongin. I think you know more about me than I do you anyways.”

 

Jongin smiled and walked up to me. He reached out and ran his hand along my cheek then tilted my head up by a finger placed beneath my chin and leaned in. His breath tickled my lips. It smelt like mint? Maybe a little chocolate. His preferred snack? I barely knew these things about Minseok and we spent more time together in six months than Jongin and I had.

 

“Tonight, right after work. I'll pick you up.”

 

I nodded my agreement and was about to walk away when I felt his lips quickly press against mine then away. I watched Jongin's form as he escaped the breakroom, my hand slowly roaming up to press with a butterfly's touch against my lips. There were butterflies in my stomach, too. Butterflies everywhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin helped me into my black peacoat when we excited the Thai restaurant we had just had supper in. It had been a fun meal and I had learned a lot about Jongin, like how he became friends with Park Chanyeol and how that related to his relationship with his mother. Apparently, Jongin's mother had been just as much a deviant as Minseok was just after the death of her first husband who was a man too many years older than her that she had been engaged to since she was born. Park Chanyeol had apparently been a very big fan of Jongin's from school and he gave Chanyeol his first handjob in a way of defiance when he first found out his mother was dating someone only four years older than himself. But, Minseok had quickly won Jongin over. The conversation veered off sex from there and I was left watching the glittering blackness of Jongin's eyes as he smiled and told me all these stories about trying to establish his first ever father and son relationship. Then we talked about work. Why did I go into ad design? Why was Jongin modeling? What my favorite flavor of cake was. It had been so long since I had last been on a date and I couldn't remember a conversation ever going this smoothly or being this fun during a date. There was always this sexual tension, more so since most of my dating experience was in adulthood. It was just like hanging out with any of my pups, even easier than hanging out with Minseok. So, when Jongin slid one hand to my waist after helping me into my coat, I jumped.

 

“Oh, sorry. Did I tickle you?” Jongin asked.

 

I looked away and adjusted the collar of my coat. “No, I just felt a chill. Let's hurry and face the cold. You said you wanted to go shopping.”

 

Jongin smiled. It wasn't a teeth showing smile, but more like the type he would use in a shirtless shoot. “It's not as cold as it usually is.”

 

I could feel my cheeks go pink before we even got outside. Jongin walked close to me on the street, our shoulders bumping. He pointed out things in windows as we walked, but I couldn't really pay attention. There was a tension building up inside of my chest. I remembered my last date. He had tried to rush the hanging around part of our date and get me to his apartment. We had made out a bit on his couch, but then I got angry when his hand went for my zipper and left. I was an adult, and a gay male so it wasn’t like pregnancy was an issue, but I still got mad and left. Well, not like I was really all that hard at that time anyway.

 

“Lu Han?”

 

I shook out of my thoughts when I heard Jongin call my name. I turned my head to see him looking at me curiously. “Oh, sorry I zoned out.”

 

An understanding smile pulled at my lips. I wasn't sure what he was understanding, but it made me feel better and I looked away.

 

“I asked if your birthday was soon.”

 

“It's at the start of April,” I said.

 

“Ah, so just over a month then. Mine's in January. It's probably good we didn't do this during that time.”

 

I frowned trying to understand what Jongin meant then felt my ears grow hot. Mating season. “W-what did you do during yours?”

 

“Hmm? Well, nothing special this year. We don't have to talk about that if it makes you uncomfortable. I just wanted to know when your birthday was. I'll get you something.”

 

“Alright.” Jongin definitely had mates during his mating seasons before, I concluded.

 

“Hey, a strength tester. Want to try?”

 

I looked up to see Jongin pointing at a punching game by an arcade. I glanced Jongin up and down. I knew he had muscle, but they were all so lean and dancer like. I figured more of his power would be in his legs. I wasn't much of a puncher, but I was stronger than I looked. “Yeah, let's play it.”

 

We crossed the street and Jongin put in the money into the machine then turned to me. “You first.”

 

There was a mischievous sparkle in Jongin's eyes and I knew he was trying to challenge me. I'd show him not to underestimate a cute little Pomeranian. I rolled up my right sleeve and wound my fist back before thrusting it forward. The score was only above average for someone with shifter abilities, but impressive to a human.

 

Jongin whistled. “Wow, I thought you'd get about fifty less. Now I don't feel so confident.”

 

I chuckled and moved out of the way so Jongin could go next. “How about you give it a try Mr. Big Shot Leopard Man.”

 

“Big Shot what?” Jongin laughed and rolled up his sleeve. He pouted at the number on the machine, though. “I really don't know if I can beat this. I'm better at holding people down not punching them.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Just punch it already, Jongin. If you get a lower score, buy me bubble tea.”

 

Jongin perked up. “That's it? I would have bought you bubble tea anyways. What if I get a high score?”

 

I blinked blankl,y. Should I buy in that case?

 

“Kiss,” Jongin said. “Is that fair?”

 

I glared off to the side. A kiss. He wanted a kiss. “It's fair. Just punch the machine already.”

 

“Impatient much,” Jongin said, but he wound back his arm and let it fly. He missed the middle a bit which made his score come out a couple points lower than mine.

 

“Ah man. It's only because I missed the middle so it didn't calculate my punch correctly.”

 

I laughed. He looked so dejected. I moved up beside him and nudged his shoulder with mine. “Taro.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

We started walking again looking for the nearest bubble tea shop. Jongin still had a bit of a pout on his lips. I guessed he really wanted that kiss. Well, this was a date and it wasn't like we hadn't kissed already. We passed by an alley and I stopped.

 

“What is it?”

 

I nibbled my bottom lip as I stared down the alley. I kind of wanted a kiss now, too. I often saw people I wanted to kiss, more often it was just Minseok, but to have someone I could kiss was a different feeling. I grabbed Jongin's wrist and pulled him down the alley.

 

“Hey, wait, wh-umph.”

 

I shut Jongin up by pressing him against one of the alley walls then leaning up and pressing my lips none too neatly against his. It was a little bit of a harder kiss than I meant it to be, but I wasn't use to being the instigator of kisses. I pulled away, but only got a few breath lengths before Jongin's hands suddenly cradled my face and tilted it, kissing me properly. I lost my breath and felt so stupid. Jongin was only kissing me a little deeper and maybe he was licking my lips, but it was only a few second long kiss. And when he pulled away, he was blushing and looking down.

 

“S-sorry, I got excited,” Jongin said.

 

Excited?

 

I looked Jongin up and down then laughed. “Are you a kid or something?”

 

“Sh-shut up. It's been a while and I like you a lot, Lu Han.”

 

He was too cute, really. I reached up and patted his head. He turned his head a bit and peeked at me from beneath his platinum bangs. My fingers combed down through his hair and across his shoulder, down his arm, and finally I took hold of his hand. “Let's finish our date well, Jongin.”

 

He grinned and moved his fingers so they were laced with mine then pulled my hand into his coat pocket. “I want to hold your hand while we walk. It's not too suspicious, right?”

 

It wasn't all that weird here in South Korea, but I still walked with rosey cheeks down out into the street and into the next five sport shops we found along our way.

 

The late nightlife of Seoul pushed us back home early in the night only a couple hours later. My hand felt sweaty still in Jongin's pocket as we hadn't bought anything though we had fanboyed over soccer paraphernalia. Not the same teams, unfortunately. Birthdays were coming up for the youngest of my pups and Jongin refused to let me pay for anything anyways when I caught him looking at a few t-shirts. I realized as Jongin pulled me away from the shop that they had been couple t-shirts and he kept looking at other couple items throughout the night probably fighting the urge to push them on me. This was only our first (or second) date. It wasn't like we were really a couple.

 

“It's barely going on midnight,” Jongin said as we approached my apartment. We had taken the bus together as Jongin had insisted he walk me home. “I'm sorry I couldn't make our date more fun.”

 

I glanced over at Jongin. He had his free hand up to his lips, poking at their thickness. I was reminded of the kiss earlier in the alleyway and the makeout session the other night and swallowed. “N-no, it was fun. The food was good and window shopping's plenty of fun. I got to learn some of the things you like.”

 

Jongin smiled at that. I could feel it as strong as I could feel his stare on my face. His stare felt hot.

 

“I wanted it to be a memorable date. It took me six months to even know your real name and another couple weeks for you to agree to go out with me. I'm still not sure if you're even that attracted to me, so I wanted a good date.”

 

Attracted? I looked at Jongin seriously. “You are ridiculously attractive, Kim Jongin. You probably explode ovaries just walking down the street.”

 

Jongin grinned, it was that heavy heartthrob grin, the exact one that would make ovaries explode. “Yeah, but I wanted to know if I'm attractive to you. I mean, would you masturbate to the thought of me?”

 

I could feel my face get hotter than it already was from the chill in the air and felt Jongin squeeze my hand. What kind of question was that? “I don't really have time for that kind of thing.”

 

“You have time tonight, right? Would you masturbate to me?”

 

If this was my heat week, would I rut myself against my bed with the thoughts of Kim Jongin in my head? “You're stupid. Of course that's a yes.”

 

Jongin was silent the few feet more it took us to get to my apartment's lobby door. He finally let go of my hand and I slipped it out, unceremoniously wiping the sweat off on my coat. He hadn't seemed to care if our hands together had gotten hot, but I did.

 

“Seems like I got Cinderella home in time,” Jongin said and showed me the time on his phone.

 

It was barely midnight. “I am not wearing glass slipper nor do I have a pumpkin anywhere nearby.”

 

Jongin just chuckled and put the phone away. Without the phone in my view, I was faced with Jongin's dark eyes. They were patient. They were smiling. They were definitely holding back something.

 

“You're not going to kiss me goodnight?” I asked.

 

His eyes became happier and hazier. “I'm glad to know I can, but there's too many people around for me to kiss you properly.”

 

“You can't do with a quick peck?” I asked. It wasn't like I wanted him to kiss me, but I wasn't against it.

 

Jongin shook his head and one of these model sexy smirks pulled at his lips making my knees feel strange. “I wouldn't be satisfied with just that. I wouldn't be able to stop with just that.”

 

His stupid words. My previous dates had never talked me up this much before I was in their lap. I had to look away from him. My body was vibrating now. I pulled out my own phone. “Well, you could come up with me.”

 

“What about your pack?”

 

“Oh, right.” For a second, I had forgotten about my pack. They had been clued in that I might have a relationship with that cat that use to tease us, but I didn't want them to bombard him with questions. I didn't really want Jongin to go, yet, either.

 

“If you want me to stay a little while longer, I could meet you in your room,” Jongin offered and reached out, pushing some of my bangs aside then lightly caressing his fingers down my nose and over a cheek and to the pulse on my neck that instantly started going haywire. My body felt hot.

 

“Meet me in five,” I said and turned away from him to hurry inside. I hoped he didn’t hear how breathless those words were.

 

I was a bouncing ball of energy on the elevator wishing it would go faster, for once, and I fumbled with my keys in the front door lock. When I looked inside, Yixing was half asleep on the couch with Zitao on top of him using his stomach as a pillow as he dozed off.

 

“You back,” Yixing said. “How'd the date go?”

 

“Great,” I said quickly and threw my coat and shoes in the shoe closet. “Where's Sehun?”

 

“With Park Chanyeol.”

 

Alright, so there was one pup out of the way. “And you guys?”

 

“If Zitao doesn't wake up soon then I'll end up dozing off here with him.”

 

And these two were staying out here. I patted Yixing's head as I passed by the couch on the way to the hallway and into my room. I closed the door, waited a minute, then went to the window. I threw the curtain's opened, but there was nothing waiting on the other side. I felt something fall to my stomach in an icky heavy plop. Maybe I had been too excited. I was definitely too excited. Or maybe he had gone home.

 

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and turned around just as Jongin placed a hand on my waist and pushed me against the wall by the window. He held me to him with that arm and held his other hand flat against the wall by my head trapping me. His eyes were so dark and swirling, like pools of a late winter night endlessly dark ready to swallow me. My heart was beating so fast.

 

“I let myself in,” Jongin said then leaned down and I met him halfway with my hand cupping his face.

 

The kiss got too hot too quick. His plush lips just felt so good and his tongue and teeth knew what they were doing. All I could do was lick and yip and whine like the little puppy I was and gasp when Jongin's lips moved across my jaw and to my neck.

 

He said I tasted sweet.

 

I had had spicey food at the restaurant.

 

I barely noticed Jongin pull my shirt off. My head felt so hazy suddenly. I felt his hard pale gold muscle beneath my hands as I moved them down his chest and realized I had returned the stripping. We tumbled back and then we were on my bed. I sat on his slim waist, felt his bulge against my bottom and pushed down. We rutted as we kissed and Jongin rolled us over so he was on top. This was farther than I had gotten with any other date of my own doing, but this didn't feel like a typical make out session. It hadn't from the beginning. Jongin started pulling my pants and underwear down and then there was something hot and wet around my member and I instantly covered my face in embarrassment. This felt more like the heat from heat season, but more. I was feeling so much more.

 

I felt Jongin start caressing my thighs and hips as he moved his mouth up and down on my length. His fingers moved between my legs as if to get me to open them more and suddenly all the heat drained from my body and I felt cold. My body seized. I grabbed at the sheets below me. My mind was going crazy. I felt like screaming.

 

“No,” I barely managed to let out between clenched teeth.

 

Jongin's mouth moved from me, but he kept caressing my thighs. I felt him looking at me curiously, but I had my eyes closed.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

Could I say it again? Did I really want to say it? I...was a virgin, but it wasn't like I was saving myself for anything. Jongin...Jongin was a good guy. I knew that, I was only realizing it now. But, I was scared. I was four years older, but telling him no.

 

“I said no.”

 

“No?” Jongin asked then suddenly stood up. “Alright.”

 

Alright? He wasn't mad? Past dates had been more pissed off without even getting a hand under my shirt. Actually, I wasn't sure how Jongin even got me naked without me freaking out on him. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him there. He was actually naked, too, and still hard. Damn it, he was gorgeous, but I just couldn't. I tried to meet his eyes, but he was looking away and he had a hand behind his head. He looked shy, maybe guilty.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Did I push you? I thought you were reacting pretty well. I'm sorry if I did—.”

 

I cut him off. “No. No, you didn't do anything wrong, I just...I don't want to go that far. I mean, I'm a virgin...but that doesn't really matter, I just...I...”

 

Jongin finally looked at me, but he was smiling. “It's alright. We can stop. I waited six months for your name, it's not like I was really expecting to even get your dick in my mouth tonight.”

 

I felt embarrassed. I turned in my bed and curled up.

 

“Hey, don't be embarrassed. You look hot. But, should I leave now?”

 

Leave? “I don't really want you to leave.”

 

“That makes me happy,” Jongin said. “Should we get dressed then?”

 

“I don't mind us being naked together. Can...can you just lay down with me?”

 

“You want to cuddle?”

 

I didn't want to admit to it, but yeah, that's what I wanted.

 

“I'll get hard again. Like I said, it's been a while. I wasn't exactly picky before I met you. You know who my father is after all.”

 

I frowned at that. How else could this work? “How about that form?”

 

“My leopard form? Aren't you afraid of it?”

 

Yes. But...but maybe if I could learn to love that form I could learn to trust Jongin enough with my body. He was cute and sweet and a bit mischievous. “I'm not in my puppy form.”

  
Jongin chuckled. “Alright. I'll be your big cat body pillow until you fall asleep,” he agreed. I turned so I could watch him shift. He didn't shrink much going from his human form to his snow leopard. It was almost beautiful watching as his muscles shifted beneath skin that grew fur in a grotesques sort of way. He jumped onto my bed and I could feel it dip down with his added weight. Jongin laid a foot away from me. He was so beautiful and so dangerous, but he blinked at me slowly and even more slowly, I reached out a hand and scratched one of his rounded ears. They felt like velvet.

 


	12. First Snow

**12\. First Snow**

 

    Red stained my cheeks all the way to work Monday morning. Yixing had brought up catching a snow leopard wrapped around my naked body early Saturday morning. Jongin had forgotten to wake up earlier and leave, so he had been caught at five am when Yixing finally managed to stumble into our shared bedroom. Zitao had woken up needing to pee. Usually, if Zitao didn't ask or make any sign that he wanted Yixing to sleep with him, Yixing wouldn't go to his bed, though I was sure Zitao always wanted Yixing to sleep with him. I remembered waking up from the pressure of heavy paws on my chest as Jongin scurried off me and ran to the window, jumping out barely managing to grab his clothes as he transformed halfway through. I even had to throw him a shoe wrapped only in my sheet then face Yixing's curious but calm expression, a look that meant he was judging a situation he already assumed would happen. He didn't have to bring it up that morning as well in front of Zitao and Sehun. It was nice for him to offer to make Jongin and I a special breakfast if Jongin was going to stay overnight again, but I didn’t need the younger two pus teasing me about ‘fucking the cat’.

 

At work, I took solace in the quiet hum of the A/C I found in the break room on my floor. It was one of the rare warm days and Mondays were slow.  I had come early to start on some layouts for a smoothie company that had a really cute model, but no particular color scheme in mind. I started a pot of coffee and tapped my fingers against the counter. I was thinking about him. About his touches, his kisses, his dark eyes looking at me with gentle aggression. I thought about the velvet of his silver fur. I could feel myself smile. I wanted to shift and bury my nose in the soft fluff of his neck fur and belly, curl up between his large paws and be encompassed by the snow leopard's warmth as Jongin used me as a small pillow. I had fallen absolutely in love with Jongin's cat form after embracing it all night. It use to scare me, or more appropriately, my small dog form was wary of any animal bigger than it, but Jongin was a glorious beast and a beautiful man. A shiver ran through me remembering his naked form above mine. He had such a beautiful skin color, pale but kissed by the sun. I, myself, was very pale. The color of faded gold and white cream. They were good colors next to each other, if I added some pink, like the blush against a porcelain cheek, I wondered if that would be a good color scheme for the smoothie commercial.

 

A hand suddenly wrapped around my waist and I jumped. It squeezed my hips and a shoulder nudged against mine followed by a head resting there. I sighed and rested against the touch.

 

“You're here early, and thinking pretty deep, Lu Han,” Minseok said and fluffed up my hair.

 

“You woke up early, too.”

 

“Woke up? I haven't slept. Oh, coffee!”

 

Hadn't slept. I stiffened at the words, but relaxed as soon as Minseok moved off me to put his attention on the coffee I had already started making. Usually, it would have taken me longer to break out of the shock I got every time Minseok made it obvious he had slept with someone. Unlike with Sooyeon and the bathroom, I usually understood Minseok's playboy title like this - frequent one night stands with strangers. It didn't seem real to me since I never saw it in person, but I was dating Jongin now.

 

Minseok removed the coffee pot as soon as it beeped that it was ready and poured him a glass. I took one down from the cupboard in the break room and reached out for the coffee pot, but Minseok moved it away from me.

 

“Hey, I made that. I want some, too.”

 

“Really?” Minseok handed the pot over to me. “Didn’t Jongin make you some this morning? I thought he’d have his Cinderella back by midnight, but I texted him before bringing my date home and he said he wouldn’t be back until early morning.”

 

I hesitated in reaching for the pot. “H-he didn’t stay over with me last night.”

 

“Well he certainly didn't come home after your guy's date Friday. Then he went out with Chanyeol when I got back. Spending the night on your guy's first date.” Minseok whistled.

 

I felt my face grow warm. “Second date.”

 

“So you're a second date kind of guy then. Wait, but haven't you had second dates with boyfriends before?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But you're a virgin...well were. Ah, that's my son then. He certainly knows how to play his cards. I mean, an older virgin would definitely be more willing to sleep with you sooner than make you wait.”

 

I frowned. “I...I'm still a virgin, Minseok. He stayed over, but we didn't have sex.”

 

“Oh,” Minseok said and took a sip of his coffee, made a face, and reached for the creamer on the counter. “Well, Jongin is much more of a gentleman than I am. But, then again, he has slept with people just because they asked. He hasn't really gone after anyone but you, but during his heat seasons, he usually just sleeps with whoever wants to let him put it in. But not this season, mind you. I think he was already into you. He'd hold out until you wanted it.”

 

I fisted my hands. I felt a bit jealous hearing about Jongin's previous lovers. “We did stuff.”

 

“Oh, were you guys naked?”

 

I nodded. It was a little weird telling Minseok I had been naked with his step-son.

 

“Then why didn't you guys just have sex? Obviously you like him enough to get naked with him. Do you want to have sex with Jongin?”

 

I bit my lip. It wasn't like that. “I...I think he'd be a good lover. He was gentle.”

 

“Then what's holding you back? You're not a girl, Lu Han. And even if you were, this is the 20th century, no one expects you to keep your virtue or anything. No one cares if you've had a few dicks in your ass before or not as long as their dick is the one you're riding right now. You're the same age as me, Lu Han.What are you waiting for, I wonder.?”

 

“I'm not waiting for anything, I just...”

 

Minseok laughed. “I always thought it was a little weird how, with so many men after you, you still hadn't bothered to hook up with any of them. Like, what do you do during your heat?”

 

“I...” I remembered the pillow I use to have that I used specifically during my heat to rut against and looked away. “That's not any of your business, Minseok. He stayed the night, but we didn't have sex.”

 

Minseok clicked his tongue. “That just doesn't make sense when you're both dating.”

 

“Neither does dating a woman with a son four years your junior,” I grumbled out.

 

“Lu Han,” Minseok warned.

 

I had crossed a line, but so had Minseok. My virginity. It wasn't like I was saving it for anything, I just hadn't found someone I wanted to do that with yet. Jongin seemed to understand, he had pulled back. Minseok...would Minseok have stopped had it been him? I took a step back. “I'm sorry, but my sex life is none of your business, Minseok. I can go about it as I like and if I'm not ready, then I'm not ready and Jongin understood that without pressuring me to change my mind.”

 

“Lu Han, I...” Minseok started, but I reached out and yanked the pot from him, poured myself a glass, and left the break room, stomping.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun walked with a limping gait beside me making it easier to keep up with him. I knew below his left pant leg were bandages from the cat attack the other week. He had been using a crutch until a few days ago, and the scratches on his back were still red, but he seemed in a good mood lately. It seemed Park Chanyeol had been good for him. I wasn't sure about their coupling at first. The new model didn't seem to know about shifters even being friends with Jongin, and knowing he had also been friends with the eccentric Byun Baekhyun and his lover made me question him as well, but Sehun had shown interest in him first, so if my youngest pup was happy then so was I. And because I wanted to continue to improve on his mood, I thought about taking him out for a haircut and maybe a dye job. The two tone blond and black was starting to get annoying to look at.

 

“You know I really don't want to change my hair, Lu Han,” Sehun complained for the tenth time since we left the apartment.

 

“Your hair is getting stringy and long. At least redye it. I'm sure Chanyeol will like it.”

 

Sehun made a face, but didn't say more.

 

Jongdae's salon was on the full side for a weekday. He smiled when we entered and gestured us to a couple chairs on the opposite side where Baekhyun was sweeping the floor. Sehun took a seat in the salon chair and I opted for pulling out the stool from under the bar instead of occupying a place where more money could be made.

 

Baekhyun frowned at me. “You cutting out of getting a trim again?”

 

I sighed and reached a hand up to my hair. I managed to keep the sides of my hair short on my own from the last time I had gotten it styled, but the top was getting longer and longer. No way I was going to let these guys touch my hair, though. “Just Sehun today.”

 

Baekhyun pulled out a notepad from a little apron he was wearing around his waist. “Here, I'll go ahead and write down the order.”

 

“You working here now?” I asked.

 

Baekhyun laughed. “Like I would work here, I'm just helping out. Jongdae got busy earlier and said if I was going to be here all the time then I needed to make myself useful. I know if I play along he'll start feeling guilty then fuck me however I please tonight.”

 

I raised a brow and turned to Jongdae's direction. I caught him glancing at Baekhyun as he discussed dye colors with a woman waiting for her bleach to finish.

 

“I want something that will make someone spread their legs the moment they see me,” Sehun said.

 

Baekhyun laughed again. “Who you trying to get your dick in, kid.”

 

“I'm not a kid and he's the same age as you,” Sehun growled.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun had only met a few times before in the last year I had known the intern. Zitao liked the hairstylist and his boyfriend a lot more than Sehun did. “Oh, actually I didn't tell you, but he's dating Park Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he looked between Sehun and I before rolling his eyes and shrugging. “Doesn't make sense to me, but whatever. I know Park Chanyeol is a real big fan of Dara from 2NE1. That's probably the only girl he would straight up fuck. How about we go with that brown color she usually has? Since your top color is bleach, you probably don't want to go straight back to black right away. It'll softened you up a bit and Chanyeol becomes softer when around soft people. He'll melt like butter, we were friends before he got famous, I would know.”

 

I studied Sehun. His face twitched a bit at knowing Baekhyun and Chanyeol were acquainted, but he seemed excited by his advice. “Alright, brown then.”

 

Baekhyun jotted something down and walked back towards a little room where theystored all the conditioners and dyes. I got up and followed him.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Sehun was dating Park Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “I honestly don't care who Chanyeol dates anymore. We...we kind of had a crush thing going on in high school that never really developed into anything, but I have Jongdae and I don't want anyone else. I just find the match a little out of character. I don't really know Sehun that well. Speaking of people dating models, I heard you and Kai had a nice little sleepover.”

 

I puffed into a blush instantly. Really, just the thought of that night made me warm. I was so beyond sexually frustrated and that was the closest I had gotten to actual sex. That was my first blowjob for sure even if I didn’t cum. “Where did you hear that?”

 

“Kim Minseok,” Baekhyun said and started rustling in a cabinet labeled 'DYES'. “He came to me to complain about you being over dramatic about your virginity.”

 

I frowned. “Over dramatic?”

 

Baekhyun turned his head to look at me. “I didn't even know you were still a virgin. All these guys keep hitting on you, or at the very least, I thought you and Minseok were fuck buddies, but guess not. I didn't really get what his problem was. I mean, Jongdae's not the only one I've had sex with, but that's only because there was a period in time where we broke up for a bit and I tried not to feel devastated by it and slept with a lot of people. So. Many. People. And it felt great. I loved it, the sex, but it wasn't making love. I didn't feel special after. It was kind of like riding roller coasters at a theme park. Each one is really exciting when you get on it, but you have to go home eventually. I hear you're afraid of theme parks, Lu Han.”

 

“I don't like heights,” I answered quietly. I had never heard such knowledge from the intern before and felt a bit awestruck by his words.

 

“So you wouldn't have an interest in that sort of excitement. You just want to go home. You just want to find a home. Now, you don't have to stay in the same home, but sometimes you can't just buy any home. It has to be the perfect home. And sometimes things come up and you have to leave that home and find a new home, but it's still a home.”

 

A home. Did I even have one of those? My family in China still found me distasteful because of my condition, and I lived in an apartment that was probably getting too small for us four. But, Baekhyun wasn't talking about a physical home, but an emotional one. My pups were my home. And maybe I was willing to let Jongin move in. He was the first boyfriend I had invited inside the apartment after all.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a light snow falling as I hurried from Jongdae's salon to Junmyeon's office. I had gotten a call while Sehun was waiting for his hair to finish coloring. It reminded me of the first time I had stepped into Junmyeon’s office when he first got handed our leashes. I had thought him older than me, but I was use to believing everyone was older than me when I compared my own youthful appearance to theirs and was surprised someone so young had already accomplished this much. He hadn’t taken kindly to my snow soaked fur or the fact most of the introduction meeting had taken place with me in the nude. It wasn’t odd for me, back then, to come meet Junmyeon’s father or his father’s secretary right after a mission. Both men were straight, but Junmyeon had had the look of someone who had fallen in love, if only briefly, during the whole ordeal. He must have gone and had a delicious night with Do Kyungsoo right after for I never saw that look pointed at me again. Though the look he gave those pictures of his host boyfriend were much more than sudden love.

 

Junmyeon’s secretary didn't say much, only that I was needed within the hour to his office and so now I was rushing to see the man that held our leash. As usual, I got a few curious looks when I walked into the office and up to Junmyeon's office. The secretary was reapplying a ruby red lipstick to her thin lips when I walked off the elevator. She cleared her throat and fluffed her hair a bit before standing and smiling at me.

 

“If you would wait just one moment, Mr. Kim hasn't quite finished with his meeting. It ran longer than he expected,” she said.

 

“I got here early then,” I said and went to stand on the opposite side of the hall from her desk and stared at Junmyeon's door.

 

The secretary cleared her throat, but I didn't bother looking her way. “I hear you know that new model, Kai.”

 

My eyebrows furrowed and I felt my fingers dig into my palms. “How would you know something like that?”

 

“Oh, Mr. Kim was talking quite loudly about it this morning. He's a really good model. My younger sister says she goes to school with him, but those kind of boys aren't her type. She likes guys that are ripped with a shadow on their face. I like the little brother types.”

 

“I see,” I responded. I didn't like where this was going.

 

“Do you know if he has a girlfriend? I mean, if he's allowed to date that is.”

 

I felt my face grow hot and glared at the secretary. “Kai is taken.”

 

She blinked in surprise at my angry words and sat down slowly. I almost felt bad, but I hadn’t felt this deeply jealous since...I had never felt like this really. Protective, yes, more strongly than this, but this was protectiveness and jealousy. it was kind of nice.

 

Junmyeon’s door finally opened a minute later and five men in suits stepped out. I stepped to the side and waited for Junmyeon to address me.

 

“Come on in, Lu Han.”

 

I followed Junmyeon into his office. The first thing I noticed was the new picture of him and Do Kyungsoo on his desk. It looked like it may have been taken on a bed, but it was so professional in quality I wondered if Junmyeon spent money on special cameras just so he could take quality domestic pictures with his younger lover.

 

“I have some important issues to go over with you, Lu Han.”

 

I placed a hand on the chair in front of Junmyeon's desk and slowly slid onto the armrest. Junmyeon sat down in his own desk and slid a file over to me.

 

“I would like to thank Oh Sehun for the finality of the information. Because of his description of his attack, we were able to search street camera images to gain the identity of the cat who has been snooping around Kim Jongin's Grandparents' business. His name is Lee Taemin. He's a dance student and has some ties to the family suing me, though they would not disclose what ties exactly. That's what I know. His motifs are unclear, though the other side seems to have some idea for why he at least agreed to be put in charge of the havoc. I did, however, find out where he would be next weekend. We need to capture, or at the very least, corner Lee Taemin and get a confession out of him.”

 

I looked through the file. I stared at the picture of a boy with shaggy dark hair in a pinstriped suit with earrings on his ears and kohl and heavy smoky eyeshadow. But, there was something else. His face. It reminded me of someone. It reminded me of Kim Jongin. “So this is now a capture mission, not an investigation mission?”

 

“Yes. However, originally I thought to pull out and let the other side deal with it. I have enough proof to get the lawsuit off the company, but I've heard something.”

 

I tilted my head and held the file closer to me. “What have you heard, Kim Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon grinned and leaned back in his chair. He reached out for his picture of his lover and adjusted it on his desk. He looked genuinely happy and it scared me a little.

 

“It seems that you are dating Kim Jongin, the werecat whose family was suing us.”

 

I swallowed, but nodded. “So what if I am?”

 

“It's fine if you are, that just means I can send you out on this mission. Also, I'm glad to see you serious about someone with responsibilities. I know your reputation, Lu Han. You may be a virgin, if Jongin hasn't managed to mount you yet, but you date almost any guy that's good looking and shows an interest in you that doesn't mistake you for a girl. That family is proud of that boy, though not some of his moral stances.”

 

I had thought they disliked Jongin, his family, but I kept quiet. Junmyeon always knew more than he let on. “You want me to help. What do I do then?”

 

“Right,” Junmyeon said and his smile turned cheeky. “There's a pet ball that family is part of hosting. There's going to be a shipment brought in at midnight. We believe Taemin might show up to steal some of that shipment while the party is going on or to act as a decoy.”

 

I understood the mission, but there was one thing I was confused about. “Pet ball?”

 

“You won't like this,” Junmyeon said.

 

I was immediately filled with dread.

 

“Kim Jongin has three poodles. He can use them to enter actual events at the ball, but you, you need to be able to sniff around. And I do literally men sniff.”

 

“Oh no,” I whined. “You want me to go to a ball as a pomeranian?”

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon confirmed. “And have one of your pack be your escort. If I could one up that family, too, that would be good.”

 

“You're right,” I said as I stood up and headed for the door with my file, “I don't like this idea.”


	13. My Lady

**13. **My Lady****

 

    I stared at the two full sized beds with gold thread patterned sheets set neatly on them with a deep frown. Off to the side was a dog bed with a similar design in the same color and a gold bowl. The lamps were gold colored, the wallpaper had gold in it's cream and paste Victorian design. This room was expensive. This hotel was expensive, I knew it the moment I heard the name when Junmyeon sent me the text with the directions earlier that morning, when Jongin said we should go there once ourselves for a date on our meeting turned make out session a few nights ago in karaoke, when I was even told there would be a dog ball. A dog ball would have to be at a fancy hotel like this.

 

“Wow, this has to be the nicest hotel we've ever stayed at,” Zitao said coming in behind me. “Why don't we ever stay in nice hotels, we make enough. I'll make even more once I finalize this Gucci modeling contract.”

 

“You'll stay at a lot of these when you're modeling,” Yixing said. “You can ask the cat about it.”

 

Zitao laughed. “I'm going to be better than that cat, just watch. I have the better complexion”

 

“That's Lu Han's boyfriend, you know. You shouldn't talk bad about him,” Yixing reprimanded.

 

Zitao whined. “I wasn't talking bad, I was just stating a fact. I'm going to be a better model than him.”

 

I sighed. “Let's hope that's true, Zitao, because my pocket hurts just looking at this place.”

 

“I thought Junmyeon was paying for it.”

 

“Jongin is,” I said, “he offered as a condolence for his family's misplaced blame.”

 

“So why are there two beds then?” Zitao asked. “I'm happy you actually brought us into this since you never let us get our paws dirty, but why two beds?”

 

I moved over to the dress and began pulling out a few things: an expensive 'pet' shampoo that had fluffier and softer written on the label, a diamond encrusted color that was more like a bracelet, and a thin silver leash. “I only brought you into it. Sehun's still recovering so I wasn't going to bother with him even though he's the only one of you three that actually has to do what I tell him. Plus, you guys have more experience. And since Sehun decided he would just go screw his boyfriend all weekend while we were gone, I brought Yixing, too. You should be happy about that, Zitao.”

 

“Oh, I am, but bringing Yixing and being alone at a fancy hotel for a party that has a bunch of dogs and champagne...well you know what's going to happen tonight,” Zitao warned.

 

I made a face. That was exactly why I asked for two beds. If I had to listen to these two mate all night, I was going to have a legitimate bed, not that stupid doggy bed.

 

“Zitao, he's probably just going to sleep with Jongin, you know.”

 

Zitao laughed. “That's right, Kim Jongin probably has a President's suite decked out in rose petals and candles just ready to claw his way into your pants, Lu Han.”

 

Claw his...Jongin's nails digging into my skin, teeth lightly nipping my neck. I felt my stomach churn in excitement. Jongin had stolen many kisses this week when he stopped by at the company, and each was getting hotter the longer the memory of our almost first time slowly burned away and left only the immense passion our bodies remembered. I knew very well my body wanted Kim Jongin, and perhaps my mind as well as it continued flashing such thoughts whenever his name was mentioned. But my heart still fell when I thought about going further than skin on skin contact. It wasn't as if I was waiting to fall in love with Jongin. He had already said he loved me. For some reason, I trusted him on that. Would he really be able to get me to trust him physically, too, tonight? That wasn't the plan. But, if worse came to worse, I did not think Jongin would mind if I climbed into his bed even just to sleep.

 

“I need to get ready and so do you, Zitao,” I said finally, turning around to see my two older pups hanging off each other. I rolled my eyes and reached out to grab Yixing, pulling him toward the bathroom.

 

“Hey, where are you taking him?”

 

“I have to have someone bathe me in dog form, shut up.”

 

Zitao didn't shut up, but at least he cleaned up nicely. He wore an all black tux with a tie that had a diamond encrusted broach. It was tailored perfectly to his waist and with Yixing's eyes at the level of his bottom, I supposed that was tailored to a T as well. I could not see every view as directly in pomeranian form. I felt so small, but fluffy. I felt very fluffy. The shampoo had been very true to it's words and Yixing's hands were magic with a brush. If I was a human, I would probably want to smoosh my face into my fur which was exactly what Kim Jongin did when he saw me as we entered the lobby just outside the ballroom where the dog ball was being held. Jongin had his three poodles on three leather leashes all shiny and soft and nuzzling each other until they saw me then four pairs of eyes grew big and tails started wagging. Jongin handed his leashes off to a helper I supposed he hired with three dogs on his hands and said nothing to Zitao as he scooped me up and planted his face in my fur.

 

“My angel is here~~~ You're so fluffy today Lu Han,” he trilled then lowered his voice to a soft whisper, “I love this form of you, too. So cute. I'm going to hold you all night, I don't care if you're not my dog.”

 

I wanted to laugh, maybe kiss him. I could only do one as a dog so I scooted around in Jongin's arms and placed little licks by his mouth. I could feel his cheeks grow warm beneath my tongue and he buried his face in my fur again.

 

Zitao cleared his throat. “K-Kim Jongin. It would appear you do quite adore small cute dogs.”

 

Jongin pulled away from my fur and looked down at me with adoring eyes. He looked quite handsome tonight, silver-blond hair combed and gelled and pale gold face just barely touched up with makeup. His suite was simple, but he wore it so well. My little doggy heart started to beat quickly and I grew a bit sad when he lowered me down to the ground.

 

“I apologize, Zitao. I really do love dogs and this fluffy cutie in particular.”

 

Zitao glanced down at me with a grin before facing Jongin again. “I'm aware of that particular love.”

 

“Oh, right, Lu Han tells me you're becoming a model. Congratulations, I think there will be many jobs for you. You could even get a few in China since that's your homeland.”

 

Zitao nodded. “That could be interesting. Oh, I believe it's time to enter the ball.”

 

Jongin took his dogs back from his helper and sent the helper away. I half expected the one male dog that always jumped on me to try and hump me again, but they both seemed rather scared to get near me. The girl dog happily bounced over and tried to get me to play. I wagged my tail happily at her. I suppose they knew this particular puppy belonged to their master and they were not to touch. Other dogs were not so well trained.

 

Being a werewolf made you more attractive to dogs. Usually as a wolf, they would come close, but not close enough, but because of my glitch in shape, they weren't as intimidated. It wasn't until they got close to me that they could sense Zitao's wolf presence, but I was just a cute fluffy thing they either wanted to bite or play with until they noticed maybe there was something dangerous in me as well. I had about five women apologize for their pugs or bulldogs sniffing my rear. They also apologized to Jongin who was very nice about asking them to keep their dogs at a distance, before becoming confused when they realized I wasn't even his dog. Poor guy, overprotective dog lover.

 

Finally, Zitao and Jongin decided to split up though it looked like Jongin would have rather taken me along with his dogs and let Zitao roam by himself. We went to the far end of the ballroom and greeted many old ladies with dogs ranging from fluffy rescued mutts with big sob stories to large majestic purebreds that made me wish I had at least been one of them if I couldn't be a wolf. They all thought I was super cute, though.

 

I saw a glittering dress pass by me and the waft of their after scent stopped me. It was familiar. At the harbor it had been covered by the smell of salty sea breeze and fish and on Sehun it had been dulled by Sehun's own scent and blood, but here, here it was as clear as day with a bit of sweet perfume. I tugged my leash a few times before Zitao stopped as well. I stared behind me and waited for the person in the glittery dress to turn around. A man grabbed onto a long silver glove stopping the person in the silver dress. They had two curly haired dogs that looked like poodles similar to Jongin's. Actually, that smell was a bit similar to Jongin's, the werecat smell.

 

“Excuse me, my lady, but those are two beautiful dogs you have there. I am very interested in crossbreeding in order to make stronger and more attractive breeds,” said the older man. He had an ugly black mastiff with him.

 

The 'lady' pulled their arm away roughly and twirled around. “I am not interested in mating, thank you.”

 

That face, that was the face from the file, but they had been a boy, male. This person had black hair that stopped just below their shoulders, possibly a wig, and a silver dress encrusted with jewels. They looked well defined, but not exactly masculine. But that was definitely the face I saw in the files and that was definitely the smell of the lion shifter Lee Taemin. I was going to indicate we approach him when I saw Jongin suddenly approach them and excuse Taemin away from the mastiff man with absolute ease. They walked off to a corner and I felt Zitao slowly unhook my chain from my collar as if he planned to adjust it and I rushed away through the crowd after them.

 

* * *

 

 

“You took a chance coming here tonight, Taemin.”

 

“What, no hello? I would think you would be glad to see me. You always thought I was so pretty. You said you were going to marry me. You were so adamant about it, I think that's why your mother stopped letting us play together.”

  
  


I first bristled as I listened to them talk. Jongin and this Taemin had come to a secluded corner of the party room. Taemin's dogs were sat neatly and quietly at his feet and Jongin's were probably with his handler. I tried to stay back a bit in the case Taemin's dogs tried to attack me, but they didn't seem like spy trained dogs, just normal family house pets. I felt jealous, though. Of course Jongin had dated other people, perhaps even as a child. If the gorgeous person standing before me hadn't been the one that was being referred to, I might have thought it was cute he wanted to marry a childhood playmate so bad. However, Jongin's hand was firmly wrapped about the waist of that glittering gown and that person was smiling way too much.

 

“Please stop, Taemin. I wanted us to be close, I still do, but there's too much history between our families now. I believe that's part of why you have been hanging around here instead of back home in that apartment you share with that actor that everyone's questionable about.”

 

“They can question all they want, I'm never coming out that I've married another man.”

 

Married another man. So this Taemin was indeed a man and was already taken. I felt some relief knowing he was taken, but another jealous feeling arose. He was a man, but so beautiful. He must have been a beautiful child.

 

“No one wants you to, Taemin. You shouldn't have to and I know your family would prefer to pretend it didn't happen so I'm guessing that's why they chose you to do their dirty business, correct?”

 

“And what dirty business are you talking about, Jongin?”

 

I saw Jongin move in closer to Taemin and glare at him. He was a bit taller and so it came out intimidating, or perhaps that was just from my view in my dog form eight inches off the floor.

 

“It's one thing to steal from my family, it's another to attack an innocent pup.”

 

Taemin laughed. “He wasn't innocent. If I remember correctly, he was working with you guys, or at least his family was hired to do so. He jumped at me first, I was only trying to protect myself. It's not my fault if I'm allowed to kill people.”

 

“You were going to kill him?”

 

My lips pulled back hearing that and I had to bite my tongue not to growl.

 

“No, I haven't killed anyone so far and I don't plan to. I was just batting his nose. I should have known you guys wouldn't just leave our messing around alone, though. My family's an idiot. We're not returning that shipment. After all, it is rightfully ours. Half of it all is rightfully ours. That was the agreement.”

 

“That was the agreement until they found out about you, Taemin.”

 

Taemin turned his head away. “If you'll excuse me, I have another job tonight that does not involve your family. They know I've been found out. You won't be dealing with a simple lion anymore, Jongin.”

 

I watched as Taemin clicked away in heels I hadn't noticed he was wearing until now. I waited until he had walked off out of earshot before making my way to Jongin and tugged at his pant leg with my teeth.

 

“Hmm, oh, Lu Han.”

 

I yipped at him. We needed to talk right away. Jongin furrowed his brows then leaned down and scooped me up into his arms and headed to the bathroom. He found the biggest stall and lowered the seat before putting me down on top of it. I slowly shifted and shivered as the cool air of the hotel touched my naked skin. Jongin chuckled and removed his blazer, wrapping it around my shoulders with a kiss to my cheek.

 

“What was that for?” I asked.

 

“I just thought you were cute. And you're naked in only my jacket. It's like a fantasy come true.”

 

I looked away. I hadn't come in here to be sapped up and spread out against a bathroom stall. “That was Lee Taemin, correct?”

 

Jongin frowned. “You followed us then?”

 

“Of course I did, that was part of the plan.”

 

Jongin touched the tips of his fingers to his lips, tapping. “I was hoping to solve this quietly, but it seems his family is smarter than we thought. They've already moved on to another shifter it seems.”

 

“Who is Lee Taemin, other than your rival's spy? You two seemed to know each other well.”

 

Jongin's frowned grew deeper and he turned his head away a bit. “I am not privy to answer that.”

 

It was my turn to frown and I pulled the jacket tighter around myself. “Look, I get there's some business secrets going on here you don't want Suho Inc. to know about and I'm just back up, but I'm not asking this for Junmyeon.”

 

“Then why do you want to know?” Jongin asked.

 

I huffed out an exasperated sigh. “I don't know, maybe because I'm your boyfriend.”

 

Boyfriend. Jongin immediately brightened up at the word. He flashed me that killer grin and leaned closer to me. “You are my boyfriend, aren't you. I guess that means you were a little jealous, right?”

 

My cheeks went a little pink. Wasn't that obvious. Whether you were jealous or not, didn't you want to know everyone that your lover did? Though we weren't exactly lovers yet. “You were standing kind of close.”

 

Jongin chuckled then sighed and leaned against the stall door. “He's my brother.”

 

“Brother? You don't have a brother.”

 

“Not according to papers I don't. My father had a lover while he was engaged to my mother. She found out the lady was pregnant after getting married and so tried hard to get pregnant as well. She wasn't in love with my father, but if she didn't get pregnant, after a few years it was likely he could leave her and that would have been bad for the company. After his death, my mother's family got some of his family's shares, but then they found out about Taemin so when my mother passed, they got nothing.”

 

“So your family didn't know about Taemin?” I asked.

 

“Some did, but they overlooked it until it became useful information,” Jongin said. “I mean, I use to play with Taemin when we were children, but then our father died so we saw each other less and less.”

 

I nodded. “So they're trying to get back for having their shares taken away.”

 

Jongin sighed. “This isn't your problem anymore, Lu Han, so please don't worry about it too much. Suho Inc. is free of it's lawsuit.”

 

I reached out suddenly and grabbed Jongin's hand. “Suho Inc. might be free of it, but I am not. Like I said, I'm your boyfriend. I want to help, Jongin. If this is going to work out let me help.”

 

Jongin closed his eyes for a moment then smiled. “You're exactly like I thought you'd be. I really do love you.”

 

“Then you won't try to keep things from me, right?”

 

Jongin suddenly leaned in. He pressed his forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes. “I promise I won't. But, you have to do the same. Always tell me how you feel.”

 

My face was warm having him this close. Man or woman, puppy or wolf, I didn't think anyone could keep from melting under Kim Jongin's stare. “I feel a bit flustered.”

 

“Good,” Jongin said and lightly kissed my nose. “Have I ever told you I adore your little button nose? It twitches when you're unsure of yourself in both your human and dog form. So cute.”

 

I pressed my lips together and grabbed hold of Jongin's shirt pulling him in. I really couldn't stand this guy.

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out even sleeping curled up in puppy form in the fancy little pet bed offered at the hotel didn't help me sleep with Yixing and Zitao making twittering noises at each other, giggling. They were going to start something any time now. Zitao was pumped full of champagne and glorious ballroom excitement and Yixing didn't like to be alone for long periods of time even if he always offered to stay back. They were trying to hold back because I was in the room. They had been at it for an hour, and I would have honestly just rather laid there and have them mate quickly so I could sleep than hear this all night. I uncurled from the little bed and went to the bathroom, shifting, putting on a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt than my robe and stuffing my bag full of all my stuff.

 

“You guys win, I'm going to Jongin's room,” I said as I passed by them on my way to the door. All I heard was a 'finally' before the door shut behind me and I sighed.

 

Jongin was quick to open the door the moment I knocked. His room had a sitting area with a small kitchen and then three doors, two for bedrooms and one for a bathroom. He stood nervously behind the kitchen counter as I looked around.

 

“It's not as fancy as I thought it would be.”

 

“The bedrooms are fancier,” Jongin replied and poured two glasses of water.

 

I put my bag down on the couch and took one of the glasses. “Where are your dogs?”

 

“In the one bedroom. I don't allow them to sleep with me.”

 

“Oh, so you're by yourself in your room,” I said. I suddenly felt nervous and gulped the full glass down. I had a small notion that maybe I would take the second bedroom or even the couch thinking the dogs would be here and perhaps his helper, but the poodles were in the other room and there seemed to be no sign of his helper from earlier.

 

“Well, not anymore. You do plan to sleep with me, right?” Jongin asked.

 

I licked my lips and nodded. “Zitao and Yixing were getting annoying.”

 

Jongin took my empty glass then took my hand and started leading me to one of the doors. I followed feeling a flush grow on my neck. Jongin was still half dressed from the party. His shirt was untucked from his black slacks and his blond hair a little mussed. He hadn't taken his tie fully off so it dangled loosely around his neck like a soft silk leash and collar. He pulled me towards the bed which was large and had red and gold sheets similar to the cream and gold ones in my room. I sat down and stared at Jongin standing in front of me, cocking my head a bit at his scrunched up expression looking everywhere around the room but at me.

 

“What are you doing? You should get ready for bed,” I said. Bed. We could just sleep.

 

Jongin brought his fingers up to his lips. “I want to kiss you.”

 

“Okay,” I said. I was sort of expecting a kiss since I got here.

 

Jongin peeked down at me. “And maybe a little more than kissing. I mean, we're in a fancy hotel room. I want to touch you a little.”

 

Touch me. Nails digging into my white skin, lips tracing lines down my neck and chest. I shivered then nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay? You want me to?” Jongin asked. He was smiling now and looking at me.

 

I bent my head. I had promised to tell him what I felt. “I...would like for you to touch me, too, Jongin.”

 

Jongin suddenly knelt before me. He put his hands on my knees, squeezed them to get me to look at him then leaned up and captured my lips. I gasped softly at first, but then tilted my head and returned the kiss. He tasted of champagne and chocolate from the party. I wondered briefly if he had been waiting up for me to come to his room, but I was here now, so it didn't really matter. His tongue moved along my lips and I opened my mouth letting him in. Jongin ravished my mouth and when he pulled away, I followed, licking his lips with small flicks of affection as we caught our breath.

 

“You're really cute,” Jongin chuckled at my action.

 

I felt embarrassed with it pointed out, but I couldn't help how my instincts wanted to show my feelings. He moved in again and kissed down my neck finally moving his hands to my waist, slipping my robe tie undone and then under my t-shirt his hands went. They felt a bit cold on my heated skin and I gasped, arched towards Jongin.

 

“I want to kiss you in more places,” Jongin whispered while sucking a batch of skin just below my ear on my neck.

 

I leaned back, my robe falling from my shoulders and nodded. “Okay.”

 

I let Jongin slide my shirt off. He stared at my naked chest for a moment before claiming the territory with his lips. He traveled my collarbone then between my sternum. He kissed my belly button then back up to a nipple, licking it once before teasing it with his teeth. When he began sucking it, I arched forward and brought a hand to the back of his head holding him there. It was embarrassing, this feeling, but it felt good and my pajama pants felt awkward against my growing erection. Jongin moved to my other nipple and gave that one attention and I felt myself twitch below. He needed to stop for a moment. I moved my hand from his hair to his loose tie and tugged, bringing him up. He looked surprised for a moment, almost as if I was reprimanding him, but that look quickly changed to a grin. He could see what I wanted in my eyes. I tugged the tie more and pulled him up until our lips met.

 

As we kissed, Jongin slowly pushed me down against the bed. He wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted me a little further up on the bed so our legs weren’t dangling off. Our sizes didn’t differ terribly so I couldn't have been light, but I allowed him to hold me and then Jongin's kisses went back to my skin until they were at my hips, teasing the skin at the hem of my pants. My erection was obvious, but he was doing everything not to touch it.

 

“Lu Han~” It was a mewl, a little desperate kitten mewl that made me grin.

 

“Yes?”

 

He glanced up at me, dark eyes almost innocent, but eager and hopeful. “Can I take these off?”

 

I wiggled a bit on the bed for a moment. I'd be naked. It wasn't like we hadn't cuddled naked before. I didn't really have any feeling of saying no. I felt...I felt comfortable agreeing. “Take yours off first.”

 

Jongin grinned and leaned up. I watched him, spread out on his bed, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off then pushed down his pants and underwear. He was big already. I had thought dogs would be more excited, but Jongin was very much a kitten still, wasn't he. I reached out for his tie before he could finish taking it off and pulled him down to me. Our erections touched before our lips did, his free hand rubbing against mine still stuck beneath the cloth of my pajama pants, and we gasped turning into hot opened mouthed kisses. His hips rubbed against mine instead of his hand. The friction. The friction.

 

“Lu Han, you're choking me,” Jongin groaned against my lips.

 

I let go of his tie feeling a bit embarrassed. He slipped it off and grabbed for my pajamas again. I was nervous for just a second as he undressed me, but being naked wasn't new to me and I had already laid with Jongin naked before. I stared at him grinning a bit, but the nervousness came back when I caught his eyes. Jongin was staring at my body, eyes lusty, almost bestial, and breath ragged. His hands were clenched as if to keep from touching me. He was probably imagining all the things he wanted to do to me, how he wanted to touch me in those areas, marking me where no one would see, mate me hard as if I would actually get pregnant from it. He was holding back.

 

He was holding back and he would probably just stare at me all night if that was all I allowed him. That wasn't all I was going to allow him, though.

 

“You're such a good boy, aren't you?”

 

“Huh?” Jongin snapped himself out of his thoughts about me to look in my eyes confused.

 

I laughed and reached out a hand. “To think that annoying teasing cat was actually such a good kid. I might actually be happy if you teased me now.”

 

Jongin took my hand but still seemed confused. I moved his hand between my legs. One of his fingers grazed the crease of my bottom and I gasped. I was definitely not going to regret this, I decided.

 

“I mean, you can tease me here, if you want.”

 

Jongin swallowed. “What if I want to do more than tease you with my fingers?”

 

“You want to fuck me,” I interpreted.

 

Jongin shook his head. “I want to make love to you.”

 

This kid. I smiled brightly. “Okay.”

 

He seemed confused for a moment before suddenly moving his hand and grabbing my member, stroking it. I moaned and arched up. I felt myself leaking precum then Jongin was gone. He came back a second later with a tube in hand and coated his fingers in it. It smelt like something sweet, but still chemical.

 

“I'm going to put my fingers in. I'm going to tease you a lot so that it won't hurt later, but tell me to stop if you don't want to go that far,” Jongin said.

 

He had one hand on my left thigh spreading me open. I felt embarrassed, but I didn't want to stop. “I won't tell you to stop. Jongin, I want you inside of me.”

 

Jongin growled. It was a deep sexy pathetic noise that had my heart racing and I barely noticed the first slick finger enter me. He leaned over me as he stretched me, kissing my lips, my neck, my nose, my eyes. It didn't hurt, but when he stuck a second finger in, his kisses along my neck encouraged me to move on his fingers. There was a pounding inside of me that his fingers were so close to touching. I could feel my member bouncing with my movements on his fingers and I felt obscene, but also needy. I needed more The third finger just felt weird, but I kept moving on his fingers and Jongin thrust them faster inside of me and he kissed my chest, paying attention to my nipples again s. If he would ever touch that spot, I would probably just come from his fingers, but he seemed to be avoiding it. Teasing me. He was teasing me and excitement was building up in my chest.

 

Jongin's fingers came out with a wet pop. I whined feeling them gone, but then I heard the squelch of Jongin lathering up his erection in the lube. I sat up a bit to see. I was enticed by the site and felt my hole twitching. Bottom and top or neither, I had imagined it all with faceless people, with Minseok. I hadn’t imagined a full scenario with Kim Jongin. I was sure nothing I could fantasize about would equal the real thing. It was red and angry and his hand was glistening wet rubbing it. I could feel him looking at me, muscles tensing. It twitched.

 

“Can I?” Jongin asked as he stroked himself.

 

I nodded and laid back down. I spread my legs wide and took a deep breath. I trusted him. I wasn't holding out for anyone, I just wanted someone I could trust.

 

Or maybe I was holding out for Kim Jongin.

 

“I love you, Lu Han,” Jongin said before pressing his tip against my hole and slowly he slid in.

 

I let out a silent sound, not a scream, but not a moan. It felt incredibly unnatural having something hot and alive pushing up into there, but not disgusting. There was a fuzzy sort of friction that made my body tremble. Jongin stilled all the way inside of me and reached out for my right hand with his left. He held it, pushing his fingers between mine and leaned down to kiss my face then my lips.

 

“Breath.”

 

I did and that's when he started moving.

 

It was slow at first. I just trembled at the odd feeling, getting more out of having Jongin's abs occasionally rub against my tip then having him more inside me. He switched his angle up and rolled his hips and I jerked, a moan escaping. Finding the angle he liked, he finally started to move faster and faster. I moved my free hand to his hair and held him down. I bounced my hips with his, pushing them back and pushing up to get friction on my member as well. Jongin was growling with his face buried in my neck. My mind was immediately just a mess of fuzzy images and sensations. This was Kim Jongin. This was me. This was us connected and moving together.  He suddenly moved his free arm under my waist and brought me up so I was sitting in his lap. It went deeper and I screamed. His hand held one of my hips and he held our entwined hands behind my back showing a little dominance, but I didn't mind. I couldn’t mind much, there was only pleasure in my mind. I bounced with him. He was grazing that spot. I wanted him to hit it. Jongin's breath was on my skin, licking, kissing, biting the space he had his face buried at my pulse. I had my free hand in his hair, tugging at it, holding him in place. My heart felt like it would explode any minute. My skin was so hot, his skin was hot. I felt dizzy. I needed something. I needed release. Jongin finally hit that spot hard and I came.

 

“Jongin!” I yelled then gasped as my body was wrecked with pleasure. I felt something hot shoot into me then slowly dribble down with gravity. It felt kind of icky, but I felt...

 

I looked down at Jongin. He was grinning and leaned up for a kiss. I kissed back lazily and let him lay me back down onto the now wrinkled hotel bed sheets. He pulled out with a pop, but didn't let go of my hand that he was still holding. He laid his hot sweaty body on mine and kissed me in slow pulls not saying a word and I start to grin until I felt my eyelids get heavy.

  
I felt amazing.


	14. Exodus

**14\. Exodus**

 

    There was the feeling of velvet against my skin. It was too hot, but also felt so soft that I had to turn towards it and reach out. A low rumble too deep for a purr responded and I smiled feeling muscles shift beneath the velvet under my hand. I slowly blinked my eyes opened and studied the spotted pattern on the soft coat of Jongin's leopard form laying beside me. It was pretty and I wanted to wrap myself in it, in him, Jongin. I wanted him to embrace me with his warmth and that thought reminded me of the embrace we had shared last night. My face started to heat up along with my body and I pushed the large cat away from me, turning around and curling into a ball in Jongin's hotel bed.

 

Jongin rolled off the bed with a thump and I barely noticed him shift back until there was someone hovering above me. “What was that for?”

 

I swatted at Jongin. Embarrassment and a bit of denial were knotting up my stomach. I had had sex with Kim Jongin, with Minseok's son, with the werecat.

 

I had had sex for the first time.

 

A hand came and lightly stroked my cheek. “Did I scare you being in that form? I thought it might be better. I kept...waking up during the night.”

 

I turned my head to look at Jongin. The stroking was nice and I was curious of what face he was making. His words had sounded like he was pouting. He was. “What do you mean?”

 

Jongin sighed and pulled away to sit on his knees on the bed. I sat up a bit as well and looked around for a sheet or pillow. Not that I was embarrassed to be naked, but I could feel hot spots on my skin as if Jongin had left marks. He probably had.

 

“It's hard to hold you and not want to touch you,” Jongin said. “I held you all night even when you started kicking me, but you don't kick if I'm in my leopard form. I also don't get a hard on.”

 

I was even more embarrassed, but I chuckled. More than my sleeping habits, Jongin was just worried about waking me up because he was horny. “I can't really help if I make you hard, Jongin.”

 

“I know that.” Jongin looked around the room then at me and smiled. “Plus, you seem to like my form now. The dogs are afraid of my leopard form and they just want to chase my cat form. They use to bark just smelling me when I shifted.”

 

I frowned. “But you're they're owner, aren't they use to it by now?”

 

“They're not that bright,” Jongin replied.

 

“Well, I like it. You're soft.”

 

“Soft?” Jongin smiled at me for a while. I liked his smile. I felt my skin heat up as he moved in closer to me. He stared at me for a second with dark eyes before moving in and kissed me. It was one peck, but he didn't move away very far and I found myself reaching out for more.

 

“Jongin,” I sighed as he leaned me against the headboard of the bed and started to kiss my neck again. “Jongin, we shouldn't.”

 

“Shouldn't what?” Jongin asked, but his lips were still against my skin and his words vibrated pleasantly there.

 

I reached out for his arm and squeezed. “We shouldn't go too far right now.”

 

Jongin nuzzled his nose against my shoulder. “Do you not feel well? I tried to be very gentle.”

 

I hummed in thought. Was I in pain? Yixing had been his first time probably because Zitao was just a child back then. No, I was just a little sore down there. I shook my head. “I feel mostly fine, just a little sore, but like after a workout sore.”

 

Jongin laughed. “It was sort of a workout, Lu Han.”

 

I slapped his arm that I was squeezing. “What I mean is...I'm just not ready to do it again. I haven't really processed it all.”

 

Jongin licked my shoulder, nodded, and pulled away. “Alright, I'll let you remember it before we do it again.”

 

“Remember?” I remembered it all and it had been wonderful and I felt giddy. Doing it again would probably feel wonderful, too, but maybe savoring it was what I wanted to do.

 

There was a small yelp and Jongin sighed. “The dogs want out anyways.”

 

He stood and I watched him, watched his beautiful body as he moved about to get his clothes. He left himself shirtless and just pulled on pajama pants...wait, those were my pajama pants. I scrambled off the bed and went searching for my shirt. The first thing I found was Jongin's dress shirt and I stared at it before picking it up and slipping it on. It was long enough to cover my private areas and I managed to find my underwear. If Jongin was going to wear my pants then I'd wear his shirt.

 

“Hey, Lu Han, are these your pants?” Jongin asked coming back into the bedroom carrying his little girl poodle in his arms. “They're tight on me and...oh...well then.”

 

I reached a hand behind my head, rubbing my fingers through the misplaced tuffs of hair there. “You took my pants so...”

 

Jongin walked over and leaned in to kiss my cheek. The dog licked my nose and barked happily at me. He handed her to me and I could tell he was holding himself back from the affectionate gleam in his dark eyes. “You're too cute Lu Han.”

 

“You're the cute one,” I shot back and started petting the dog in my arms to distract myself from the fluttery feeling in my chest.

 

Jongin just shook his head. “I have breakfast ready if you want some.”

 

“Breakfast? You cook?” I followed Jongin out to the kitchenette where there were scrambled eggs and rice and kimchi mixed together in two bowls for us.

 

Jongin chuckled and held out a spoonful for me. “One of us had to and it wasn't going to be my mother. Dad taught me a bit.”

 

Dad. Oh, right, Minseok. Six months ago....no a few months ago barely, this would have been a fantasy starring Minseok. Instead, the beautiful, younger, werecat, Kim Jongin was feeding me morning after breakfast while I wore his shirt and petted his dog. There wouldn't have been any dogs and probably no morning kisses with Minseok and breakfast would have just been coffee and donuts before we went to work as if nothing had happened. And it probably would have been alright. I would have been heartbroken but alright.

 

I took the offered spoon. It tasted mediocre but better than I could do. It was delicious.

 

And I was better than alright.

 

* * *

 

 

Agitation was growing inside me as I felt him continuously glance at me from over his cubicle wall catty-corner to my own. I had gotten in a little late that morning for work. It couldn't be helped, after the night of the pet ball, Jongin just didn't want to leave me alone and once Jongin got me, I didn't really want to leave. We had talked too late into the night. Well, it hadn't really been talking, just Jongin playing with his dogs while I listened on speaker phone occasionally slipping in an 'I love you' or a 'My Angel's the cutest'. I almost missed the nickname he didn't seem to use as much, but then again, that was a name he used when he didn't know what my real name was, when he didn't know what I looked like outside of an apricot cotton ball with a face. But, I knew he meant me and I felt a little sorry for the dogs that were actually dogs. And perhaps just a bit jealous that he got to play with them and not with me. (It would probably take a lot of kisses and cooing before I let him play with me as if I was one of his dogs. Maybe if he was in cat form, he said his dogs didn't like when he was a cat). But, none of that was Minseok's business. He wanted to pry, I could tell, but Kim Jongin was his son. And especially not after that last conversation we had concerning Jongin's and my relationship. Even if I had feelings for Minseok, he didn't need to know my feelings for Jongin. Which were...

 

I really liked Jongin.

 

“Hey, Lu Han, I got something for you,” Baekhyun said rushing over to my cubicle from the intern table on the other side of the room. He handed me a thick folder file and I glimpsed through it to see Zitao's face plastered on half of the pages inside. “This is the new Gucci model. They want to borrow one of our models to help promote him for their Asia only line shoot. Guess who they requested.”

 

I grinned a little knowing exactly who to put Zitao with. “My boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun suddenly laughed and nudged my shoulder. “Hey now, be careful where you say that at, but you're right.”

 

I blinked at Baekhyun for a moment before realizing what I had said. “Oh, I...Kai.” My face was pink. Minseok's were peering at me again from over the cubicle.

 

“Have fun working with your brother and lover and an overpriced store,” Baekhyun said and flitted off back to the intern table.

 

“Is that a group project?” Minseok asked.

 

I glanced up at him, shook my head, then stood. “No, it's not much of a project at all.” I headed for the break room where I could call Zitao about this. I wondered if Zitao had requested Jongin or if the Gucci workers in charge of Zitao were actually that smart. I heard footsteps follow me and I whined.

 

“Hey now, don't sound like a kicked puppy, I just want to chat with my friend,” Minseok said as he entered behind me and went for the coffee pot to make more. “I haven't gotten to talk to you much lately. My son's been taking up all of your time.”

 

“Well, we're dating and I don't have that much time,” I said.

 

Minseok nodded. “Plus you have that second job, but at least give me a little time.”

 

I had been avoiding Minseok. I nodded agreeing not to avoid him anymore. “Sorry, I've just been busy with thoughts.”

 

“I see that. It seems you finally settled on one thought, though,” Minseok said. He was reorganizing the creamers which he did sometimes. It was the interns' job to clean up the break room but Minseok often did bits here and there. After seeing his house, I understood Minseok didn’t like messy areas other than his desk.

 

“What are you getting at”

 

Minseok suddenly wiggled his eyebrows at me. His eyebrows were way too perfectly shaped and I felt on edge. “The fact you know I'm getting at something already proves what I figured out. You spent the night in my son's hotel room that other day.”

 

“Yeah? Two of my brothers are in a sort of relationship. I had to leave the room.”

 

Minseok chuckled. “That was all he told me, Jongin, that you had to sleep in his room because of that, but I could tell. I know my son. I know what he looks like after he's had sex and I know what it looks like after he's had good sex and I know when he's happy. Almost six months ago, I knew there was someone he liked. When I asked him about it, all he said was he found a really adorable puppy he wanted to be friends with. I told him not to tease the dog too much. I can tell he didn't listen. He had that same look, plus the look of satisfying sex which he almost never has when he came back, very late I might add, the next day.”

 

I made a face. Why did my boyfriend have to be this guy's step-son? “It's...not really any of your business, Minseok.”

 

“You're right. Jongin's an adult, I won't bother him about who he has sex with, and you're only a friend. You don't have to share your sexual endeavors with me. I'm just happy to know you've stopped waiting for whatever silly thing you were waiting for. Sex is just sex after all, Lu Han.”

 

Sex is just sex.

 

Rage suddenly seethed like a hot fire inside of me. The full moon must be close with how terribly bad I wanted to suddenly sink my teeth into Minseok's neck. What Jongin and I had done was not just sex. It was...it was something amazing. “You don't know anything about what we did, Minseok.”

 

Minseok sighed. “I forgot it was your first time. All butterflies and rainbows for you? Lucky you. Mine was more delicious, but like spicy chilli peppers delicious leaving me needing more and more milk until I found one that could cool me down for a while.”

 

Chilies? I had never heard Minseok talk of his first time. “Are you referring to Jongin's mother as a cow?”

 

Minseok laughed. “Bad choice of words I suppose. Speaking of milk, though, I wonder if we still have any in the fridge.” Minseok went over to the break room fridge and started digging around inside of it.

 

I watched him for a moment curious before hearing a ping from my phone. I had a text from Jongin.

 

 

 

My fingers moved in reply before I could even finish reading the last line.

 

**Re:**

**To: Kai**

**From Lu Han**

 

**Don't you dare go without me.**

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn't know you could drive,” I said as I climbed into the sleek black jaguar car Jongin had rolled up to the company with.

 

“I have a scooter I usually use. This is a loan from my modeling agency,” he said and leaned over, strapping me in as I fumbled with the seat belt. “When I was younger and when I first got here, my family had a driver take me around or my manager would.”

 

“Oh, so that’s who that was,” I said remembering the car that would be waiting a ways away from Jongin when he was still just the annoying cat. “Your manager knows about the werecat thing?”

 

“My manager’s a bird shifter.”

 

I wrinkled my nose. I didn’t really like he was hanging around a bird shifter. They were really fluttery.

 

Jongin grinned and stole a peck. He started the car and backed up onto the street. “Sorry for taking you out like this.”

 

“It's alright, I won't get in trouble for leaving occasionally like this. Minseok will cover for us.”

 

Jongin nodded. I could hear his fingers drumming lightly on the steering wheel as he drove and I glanced out the window. It had been a while since I had last been in a car. Usually I just took the bus or a taxing, but driving with Jongin sounded nice. Just us two going somewhere. Where were we even going? Taemin's? But where was that?

 

“I didn't have to bring you with me.”

 

“You said you were going to go talk to your brother.”

 

Jongin pulled up to a red light and took the pause to run a hand through his silver-blond hair laid flat and soft today. “Yeah, but it's not part of the job.”

 

“I'm not really part of the job anymore, either,” I countered. “Technically, as soon as your family dropped the charges on Suho Inc., my job was done.”

 

The light turned green and Jongin started driving again. “I know. My family doesn't know I'm going off to talk to Taemin. I told them he's not the one doing it anymore, but I'm sure he still knows stuff and I need to get it out of him before my family does.”

 

“Why?” I asked. “Will they hurt him?”

 

“Perhaps,” Jongin answered. “Not physically, but you know there's worse things you could do to ruin someone. He's married to a famous male actor. It could ruin them both if that got out.”

 

Oh, right. I remembered hearing about that. Jongin also had an important job. If it was found Kai was dating a male, he could lose his spot as well as his standing with his mother's side of his family. Minseok might also lose his credibility. It wouldn't really matter what happened to me.

 

“Hey, you're worrying about us now, right? If it becomes a problem, I have hookups in America and Europe. We can just go there and I'll be a model.”

 

I chuckled. “You're inferring I want to be with you forever. That I'd be willing to depart here for you.”

 

“Wouldn't you?” Jongin asked. He wasn't looking at me, but I could see the challenge of it in his eyes in the transparent reflection the sun portrayed in the front window.

 

Would I? That was a good question.

 

“Where does Taemin live?”

 

“Not far,” Jongin said and turned down a road where quaint little apartments were stacked together. Quaint but expensive. Jongin parked in front of one of them.

 

I followed Jongin out of the car and up to one of the top story apartments with a little garden outside on it's large veranda area. He pulled out a card, checking the door's number, nodded, then knocked.

 

“Who is it?” a deep voice called. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

 

“I'm here to see Taemin. I'm his brother, Jongin.”

 

“Jongin? Kai?” The door suddenly opened and a tall young man with large eyes and a small face stood there in all his long legged glory. Choi Minho. He new actor and model, not quite as new as Kai, but he only had a couple years under his belt and a finger count worth of movies. But he was Korea's sweetheart. “Oh, you brought a friend.”

 

“Boyfriend,” Jongin replied and reached out for my hand pulling me inside past Choi Minho.

 

“Sorry for intruding,” I said.

 

“No, no, it's fine. Taemin was expecting his brother would stop by. He's in the shower right now.”

 

“And you're not with him?” Jongin asked, a brow raised. “You two are newly weds.”

 

Minho chuckled and excused himself to his bedroom leaving us in the living room.

 

The apartment was pretty empty and very modern. Newly weds? Had they just gotten married? Had they already been living together before this? Did they just buy a new place after tying the knot? Would I move out with Jongin or would he move in with me and the pups? Well, we would probably have to buy a house if he moved in. Yixing might spend most of his time in Zitao's bed, but his stuff was still in our room and he wouldn't be able to stay there with Jongin around.

 

If Jongin and I got to that point.

 

Someone walked out of a door off to the side of the living room in only a t-shirt and boxers, hair being ruffled with a towel. His hair was the color of fresh ginger and floppy. He looked too young to be a man already tied down by marital vows. He fluffed up his hair for a bit longer before draping the towel around his shoulders and came to sit on the couch in front of us. He flipped through the channels on his television for a while.

 

“Taemin,” Jongin finally said.

 

“I know you're there. Who's that with you. Minho said you called him your boyfriend. I thought you were straight.”

 

“She was just a girl I was mating with at the time. That was a year ago. I want you to tell me about the mission you had,” Jongin said cutting to the chase.

 

Taemin tilted his head and hummed. “Why should I? How did you even find me?”

 

“Does it matter? If I found you my family will, too. And they'll find Minho.”

 

Taemin frowned then sighed. “I'm not in charge of this anymore.”

 

“Who is? What are they planning?”

 

“If you guys loose enough money, Dad's company takes over. They hired a dog. His name is Jonghyun. He's a mercenary and they plan to destroy a jewelry shipment last I heard.”

 

Jongin nodded. “Is that all you know, Taemin?”

 

“That's all I know that's useful to you. Now leave and make sure your boyfriend keeps quiet about my marriage.”

 

“I won't say a word,” I promised.

 

Jongin reached out for my arm and grabbed it leading me away. He didn't say anything until we were in the car again. “I think he's telling the truth?”

 

“You were doubting him?”

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow at me. “I use to play with Taemin, I know how good he is at hiding stuff. I think the marriage is making him slip. He cares more about Minho than he does his own family. I think that's how it is for all of us though.” Jongin started up the car.

 

“What are we going to do now?”

 

“We? You can just go home and not worry about it.”

 

I repeated, “What are we going to do now?”

 

Jongin chuckled as he pulled back onto the main road. “I'm thinking I'm going to find somewhere secluded and kiss you senseless and then we're going to figure out which shipment this Jonghyun is going after and stop him.”

 


	15. What if ...

**15\. What if ...**

 

 

    “Are you sure this is a company car?” I asked as I stroked the leather interior of the black Jaguar Jongin had drove up in. “Wouldn't the company get you a Korean car?”

 

“Why? Do you like it?” Jongin asked. “They asked me what I wanted when I mentioned it. I asked for a moped at first, but they said I needed something proper so I thought a Jaguar would make sense.”

 

“You’re a leopard not a jaguar.”

 

He laughed. “Close enough. Besides, I wanted black.”

 

I glanced over at Jongin beside me. He was dressed in a black button up and black jeans and his silver-blond hair was stuck up in all directions and there was black eye shadow still tracing his eyes. He had rushed off a modeling set so he could come pick me up quick enough to get to the docks before midnight. I wasn't sure what he was wearing before he threw on the shirt and jeans, maybe nothing at all. He looked ravishing, dashing, like the cover model for some cyberpunk vampire romance novel with the backdrop of the fancy leather interior of this fancy cat-like car behind him. Or maybe it was just my perception of him romanticizing the setting because we had had sex just over a week ago and we had barely done more than make out since.

 

“You're eye fucking me,” Jongin said as he took a sharp curve in the road. The leather steering wheel moved smoothly through his hands, like he barely had to move them for the car to go where he wanted it to. I remembered those hands on my body moving me with light touches.

 

“N-No I'm not,” I protested and looked away only to have my eyes return to Jongin's form beside me in the car.

 

Jongin grinned. “Yes you are. I don't mind. Do you want to do it in the car or something?”

 

“Do it...huh!” I gasped realizing what Jongin had asked me. Yeah, maybe I kinda was thinking something along those lines, but not seriously. It was just my imagination. A fantasy. We couldn't...why couldn't we?...well there wasn't time for that right now.

 

“I'm teasing you, Lu Han,” Jongin laughed and the car grew quiet for a while.

 

I was embarrassed now. I couldn't look at Jongin without thinking about it. Instead, I watched the cityscape zoom by as we made the drive down to the docks. Jongin had gained some information from his family about shipments carrying the most valuable items pertaining to Jongin's mother's company. His family didn't want to let it fall into their ex-son-in-law's hands, even just to spite them. Plus, Jongin seemed worried about that happening. If too much merchandise went missing, it would be better to sale the small company and focus on their family ran one than to keep it around and try and gain that lost money back. Also, without that company under Jongin's family, Minseok would lose a fair share of his income as well. All he had gotten from the marriage with Jongin's mother was the house and royalties from her company.

 

“Lu Han?” Jongin asked.

 

His voice sounded small, careful. I turned just a bit from the window to glance at him. “Hmm?”

 

“You really do like me, right?”

 

“What are you going on about, Jongin? We're dating,” I said. I didn't want to answer that question.

 

“Yes or no, Lu Han.” It seemed Jongin really wanted it answered, though.

 

I turned away from the window and stared at my lap. “Yes.”

 

“I'm sorry I pushed you then.”

 

Pushed? I don't remember him pushing me recently, at least not to an extent that needed apologizing. He liked to nudge me and he may have pushed me down on the bathroom counter once at work this week, but that was it.

 

“When?”

 

“That other day when we...well, I should have realized you weren't ready.”

 

Oh, that. “You're an idiot Kim Jongin.”

 

Jongin pulled to a stop at a red light and looked at me. “What, why? I mean, if I really did push you...I'm really sorry. I'm definitely am an idiot. I was trying to follow your ques, but maybe I'm not as good as I thought.”

 

“You're plenty good,” I said. My body felt warm just thinking about it. “You read my ques right. I told you I wanted you to.”

 

“Then what's wrong, Lu Han? Why haven't we...When I have a lover, I'm not use to not being able to hold them,” Jongin said. “I want to steal a quickie in between work hours then take you out on the weekends and have fun before I slowly melt you into a pile of romanced goo. If you're thinking about car sex, I want to have car sex. If you're thinking about movie sex, I'll suck you off during the credits, but you don't seem to have an interest in that sort of thing.”

 

I moved my fingers to my lap and enlaced them. “That's not it.” The heat I always had was definitely a sign of interest.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

I clenched my hands together then finally sighed. “I don't know Jongin. I wanted to, though. I don't regret it, I promise you that.”

 

“Since you promised, I'll trust you. I brought you along with me after all. This might be dangerous, I don't know who this dog is.”

 

“It's fine. They might not even be there, it's just a guess this is the shipment, right?”

 

“That's what my family thinks. He better be here. I don't need to see shit about Taemin on the news because his information was lousy.”

 

I didn't want to see that either.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you cold?” I asked. We were still in Jongin's car fighting off the urge to make out again since the first initial time we had caught someone walking by. Jongin was shivering in the driver's seat. He tried to cover it up, but I noticed the little shakes that escaped him now and then.

 

“I'm not...didn't the news say it was supposed to be getting w-warmer?” he stuttered.

 

I chuckled. “Not until next week. You should have brought a jacket or at least a sweater.”

 

“I was hot from the shoot and I was perfectly warm a few seconds ago.” He turned to me with a grin. “You could help me get warmer if you climbed into my lap again.”

 

I rolled my eyes and faced forward. “We have to watch for that Jonghyun guy. That's why I said we should get out of the car and do the stakeout.”

 

“It's colder out there,” Jongin whined.

 

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my jacket throwing it at Jongin then started to lift my shirt.

 

“Whoa, what are you doing? Didn't you just get done reprimanding me for trying to start something, Lu Han?”

 

I clicked my tongue. “That's all you can think about while around me? No, I'm going to shift so you can have my jacket and stay warm.”

 

Jongin immediately pushed the jacket back at me. “If anyone's shifting, it's me. Taemin said Jonghyun was a dog, yes, but he didn't say what kind of dog. He might not be as ferocious as one of your pure blooded wolves, but he's probably definitely bigger than you, but no way is he bigger than my snow leopard form. I'll shift.”

 

“What's size got to do with this?” I asked. Was Jongin saying I wasn't helpful? I was damn helpful even as a ball of fluff. I'd fought in my wolf form before.

 

“Lu Han, don't fight me on this. I worry about you, alright? Since I can switch between a small and large form, I think it'd be better for you to stay human. If he thinks you're actually a Pomeranian and not just a really small munchkin wolf, he might underestimate you and catch you when you least expect it. I don't want you as a target for something that's mainly my problem.”

 

“Don't call me munchkin and we're boyfriends. Your problems are my problems,” I argued.

 

Jongin chuckled and reached across the seat to stroke my hair softly behind my ear and I leaned into the touch like a dog to a pet by their favorite person.

 

“You're my munchkin, Lu Han. That's why I want to keep you as safe as possible even if you've had to take control of these sort of situations before. If I didn't think you were capable, I wouldn't have brought you along at all.”

 

I bit my lip. This kid was too caring. And he was right. This wasn't a pack mission and neither was I alone. I'd be better as back up this time. My alpha senses clawed at me to fight, but I kept quiet about it. “I think I prefer being your angel.”

 

I could feel Jongin's smile as it moved in and he kissed me softly just below my ear next to where he was petting.

 

A few minutes later and we were out of the car, Jongin in his cat form cradled in my arms. I looked for a good lookout spot away from the black Jaguar so that if this Jonghyun spotted the car, he wouldn't spot us, but in a position where we could see him. It was a little warmer on the docks, but denser. The air felt wet. I could feel Jongin's hair on edge because of it. He felt a bit like an almost dry blanket. I petted him sympathizing with the feeling. We couldn’t verbally communicate when not in the same forms, but he purred and rubbed his head against my neck every now and then as we waited and waited. The ship was there, the cargo out and secured. There was a name stamped on the crates, but I couldn't read the English well from here. Jongin suddenly reared up, an hour, maybe two hours in, and jumped out of my arms.

 

“What's wrong?” I whispered at him.

 

Jongin only hissed and slowly moved around some crates. I followed, but with some distance. I could see glowing eyes by the cargo we were watching. I stopped and watched Jongin approach them. The eyes gave way to the form of a dog on the small size for it's breed. Their fur was long and patched like a German Sheperd's, more on the black side than the gold. They bent down and growled angrily at Jongin. Jongin reared and hissed and yowled, making a bunch of racket like any normal cat would when scared. I realized a second later he was buying time instead of just instantly shifting into his larger form. I crept a bit closer and looked around. I saw the dog's clothes not far off and a cleared area by the harbor where a dollie was. Was...were they dumping the cargo? They were dumping the cargo so that it would be ruined? I took out my phone and snapped a couple pictures silently. Now, we needed to capture the dog. I looked around for something to knock him out with before this Jonghyun could shift into human. If caught on camera I could say I was defending the cat from a rapid dog.

 

A harsh screech brought my attention back to the dog and Jongin. Jonghyun had launched at Jongin and Jongin had barely escaped by going under the dog's feet. The dog didn't seem particularly bothered by Jongin, probably just instinct telling him to chase the noisy cat away, or kill it. When he went at Jongin again with snarling dribbling teeth, I realized he actually wanted to silence the nosy cat permanently. Jongin seemed to realize that, too, and shifted the moment Jonghyun jumped at him. The dog reeled back whining and it took it a moment to collect itself. I saw the dog instinct to kill slowly morph into an understanding and this Jonghyun took a different stance, a calculated stance. They were probably talking now.

 

In human form, a shifter's conversation sounded like 75% silence and the rest was just an array of animal noises, usually small and the type humans didn't often get directed at them. Jongin's was a lot of clicking with some growling and he might had barked once in response to Jonghyun's bark. The dog's was mostly growls and I tried to interpret them the best I could. Something about Jongin's family. Something about being a dog for hire, doing it for money not because he was leashed. I didn't like those sort of shifters. They were usually the mutts, watered down to domestic animal breeds, probably thrown away from their main family, so I couldn't really blame them, but I still didn't like their lack of loyalty specially in a dog. At least pick the side that was correct and Jongin's father's side was obviously in the wrong. Any money from Jongin's mother's company belonged to Jongin and Minseok. Forcing the mother's family to sell it was just cruel.

 

Suddenly, the dog launched at Jongin's leopard form. Jongin let him land and quickly overpowered him with big heavy paws swiping at Jonghyun's flank. I finally found a crowbar and slowly moved away. I couldn't hit the dog with it, I might kill him, but if I could just lock the bar around the dog's neck, I could choke him into unconsciousness long enough for Jongin and I to get him to the car and bind him with the ropes and stuff Jongin had in the trunk. They were rolling around a bunch, though, too much for me to get a good grip of the dog. Jongin saw me and I made a motion of what I planned to do. He let himself be pinned down and I ran forward slipping the crowbar around the dog's neck just in time to keep him from snapping his teeth at Jongin's neck. Jonghyun fought against me and I had to tap into my wolf strength to keep my grip on him. Jongin got up and shook himself. He growled at Jonghyun and paced around him. I waited for him to shift into human form and help me, but he didn't. That was when I noticed the red on his back ankle bright against the silver of his fur. He backed up and watched me, probably waiting to attack the dog if he got loose from my grip. This dog was definitely stronger than it looked with it's runt size. It managed to get it's teeth close to my wrist and I let go on instinct. It ran straight at Jongin, probably having noticed he was hurt, too, by now. I didn't realize how close they were to the boats, to the water of the harbor. The dog knocked Jongin against a post. Jongin tried to attack back, but only got pushed against another post, momentarily stunned, and in that moment, he slipped into the water. I followed after.

 

It was cold.

 

I saw Jongin's leopard form struggling. In that struggle, he managed to get himself smaller, but that only made him fall faster as he slowly went limp.

 

We were both cold and wet.

 

The harbor was empty again. Jonghyun had run off.

 

I ran to the car, undressed, turned on the heater, and held Jongin's cat form close to my chest.

 

I called Junmyeon.

 

* * *

 

 

He was cold. I could tell by the slight quiver in Jongin's upper lip. I had noticed the quirk ...when was it, it felt so long ago now. I wasn't surprised Jongin was cold. He had fallen into a lake in late winter while already being half frozen back in the Jaguar. And a cat's coat wasn't made to get wet. I grabbed the blanket from the bottom of Jongin's hospital bed and pulled it up to his chin, tucking it neatly around his body then settled back into the chair I had pulled up next to his side. Junmyeon's ambulance was late getting to the docks and it seemed more as if they had come concerned with finding that Jonghyun weredog than Jongin. He must have sent Jongin's family's backup. It took around thirty minutes before they finally found us in the Jaguar. I hadn't bothered getting out when I saw them, only shifted so they wouldn't get any weird ideas seeing me naked with Jongin. He was still in his cat form then, but we managed to wake him enough to shift before we reached the hospital. He had blinked at me and smiled. He had softly said 'Angel'.

 

There were goosebumps on my skin. The hospital was on the cold side. I hadn't realized it when I first got off the ambulance with Jongin. They had given me a robe on the ride over since my clothes were still wet and then separated me from Jongin as they carted him off wherever he was to go to get checked on. My temperature was high. It was always high, being a werewolf and all. They still gave me a bed next to Jongin's, though. I didn't bother laying down in it. Jongin needed sleep, they said, sleep, and IV, and bandages for his cut up leg. He had a fever higher than normal for a werecat and probably a cold. He was so still in the bed. His gold skin paler than usual, perfect cheekbones flushed without pleasure. Helpless. My chest hurt watching him, but I couldn't look away. This was why I didn't bring my pups out. I didn't want to see them hurt like this. I didn't want them to be helpless because they were. We all were. Sehun was still human in his mind. One year changed wasn't enough to erase that life, nothing could ever erase it completely. Yixing and Zitao and I, we were always fighting with our other selves. Follow instincts or follow human morals? Sink my teeth in their neck or knock them unconscious. We were always two seconds away from murder. Jongin was like that as well. That was why he did not allow me to shift. One of us needed to be human while the other fought like an animal. I had thought it was a good idea at first, but we had miscalculated my strength and now Jongin was here, hurt, though he would heal. I hadn't let him drown.

 

I reached out and lightly traced Jongin's face. So handsome. I wanted to kiss him and whisper that to him. It was embarrassing, but I leaned forward and did it ever so softly that he wouldn't hear it even in sleep. I pulled away still stroking his face, my thumb moving to his thick lips, stroking them softly. “You did good, Jongin. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to hold him back. I'm glad you brought me though. If I wasn't there...would you have killed the dog? Would you have drown? I don't want that.”

 

Jongin made a face at my words. His brows furrowed and I moved to kiss the crease there softly as well, but I heard rush footsteps headed down the hall. I turned just as they reached the hospital door of our room.

 

“Minseok?”

 

Minseok was breathing heavily. He was wearing the same suit he had from work, but his tie was in a knot and his shirt's buttons were in the wrong holes. I also saw lipstick marks on his neck.

 

“Where is he?” he asked.

 

I stood slowly and gestured to the sleeping Jongin on the hospital bed.

 

“Oh thank...he's alright, right?” Minseok asked stumbling into the room. He laid a hand softly on Jongin's leg.

 

“He has a fever, but he should be fine. I...tried to keep him warm until they got there,” I said. I wasn't use to seeing this Minseok. His small body was almost shaking and his voice was rough. He was worried. A worried Minseok.

 

“That's right, you were there, weren't you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Minseok turned around and pointed out towards the hall. “Follow me.”

 

What was this feeling? I felt like I was in trouble. Like meeting the father of your girlfriend for the first time, but Jongin wasn't my girlfriend and I'd known Minseok longer than I'd known Jongin.

 

Minseok shut the door, leaned against it, and sighed. “I don't want to wake Jongin, but I have to yell at you.”

 

“Yell? Why?”

 

Minseok adjusted his blazer and undid the top button of his shirt only for it to reveal three buttons worth of of skin. “Shit.”

 

“Minseok?”

 

“You were with Jongin? Why is he hurt? You're supposed to protect him. You're his boyfriend and you're older. You can't let people get hurt. Is this how you treat your brothers during one of these missions?”

 

I frowned. “I don't bring my brothers on missions. If we miscalculate, I don't want them hurt.”

 

“But Jongin's hurt. From what I heard, he almost drowned!”

 

“I kept him from drowning!” I felt angry. Why was Minseok pinning this on me? He had been Jongin's step-father for a while, he should know how this shifter thing worked.

 

“Yeah, but you should have kept him from going at all! I hate this, all of this. I hate what that family is putting him through. I thought your group being accused wrongly would put you in a position to discourage him from continuing, but it seems you've been brainwashed into being loyal to this stupid tradition more than Jongin has.”

 

“You don't know what you're talking about, Minseok.”

 

“Really? Because I've been dealing with Jongin's family for years now, both sides. I know about his half-brother.”

 

“You know? You know this has to do with Taemin? Did Jongin tell you?”

 

“He had that look, Lu Han. I know my step-son. I know the look he gets when he's thinking about his brother, his family, you..”

 

“But did you know he had to do this for you? For Taemin? He's told me he had to come back to his family so you could have that house and your money, and as for Taemin, if he hadn't gone out tonight, they might have revealed Taemin was gay to the public and more. That would have hurt people.”

 

“I know Jongin does things for others, but you should stop him. He took you along to help, but he got hurt anyways. Don't you care?”

 

“Of course I care!” I yelled. I wasn't the person Minseok should be yelling at right now. He was frustrated. That family must have really been on him for years, both sides, and then Jongin, his step-son, gets hurt because of it. He must hate it. But I was here to help, not be blamed. “I let our target go free so I could drag his body out of the freezing water before he drowned. I could have went after the target, that's what they would have wanted, but I didn't. I wouldn't have even if it had been someone from my own pack. And don't you say a thing about my pack. I don't let them put a foot into this business if they don't have to.”

 

“But you let Jongin put his feet in? I thought maybe you felt a lot stronger than that about him.”

 

I furrowed my brows and studied Minseok. His dark eyes were swirling with feelings. Worry, anger, love...he loved Jongin, not the kind of love that left kiss marks on necks, but as a true parent. And maybe, in some form, he had also loved Jongin's mother. Jongin was the only thing left he had of her. “Why are you blaming me for this, Minseok?”

 

“You didn't call to tell me.”

 

“What?”

 

“It's been two hours! I got a call from the doctors that Jongin had been admitted two hours ago!”

 

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I...didn't call Minseok. I had completely forgotten about Minseok. I had just been concerned on getting Jongin safe. I had barely managed to call Junmyeon and that was only because I knew calling him would get Jongin safer faster.

 

“Shouldn't I have heard that my son was hurt from my best friend? You should have called and told me everything was alright? I was...I was having a great night while my son was here, when you could have called me and told me he was okay, he was alive and fine, but hurt. Lu Han!”

 

I could barely hear Minseok. “I...I have to go tell my pups that I'm okay.”

 

“You're...you're kidding me, right? You're leaving?”

 

“You're here now, you rushed over here so you should spend some time with Jongin. They said he'll wake up in a few hours. Just tell him I had to go take care of my pups and I'll see him later.”

 

“You can't leave. Aren't you a patient, too?”

 

I looked down at my arm where my hospital band was then grabbed it and pulled it off. It made my wrist red, but eventually I got the plastic to snap by tapping into my werewolf strength. I let the band drop to the floor. “Not anymore.”

 

“You...you came in here with him. He'll be looking for you.”

 

“It'll look suspicious if I stay too much longer.” I couldn't hurt Jongin's reputation. And I didn't want his family getting in our way. I turned and started out. It'd be hard getting home in just the robe and hospital gown, but I could call Zitao to meet me halfway with better clothes. I hadn't called them yet, either.

 

“Suspicious? What does that matter? You...you really aren't in love with my son, are you?”

 

In love? Minseok was talking about love? I laughed to myself as I walked down the hall.

  
But I was in love.


	16. What is Love

**16\. What is Love**

 

    I went to work early the next day. Or more appropriately, after talking to my pups and being eyed suspiciously when I found it hard to smile and shrug everything off, I had a difficult time falling asleep for the three hours left before work. I was running on no sleep, but there was plenty of work to keep me busy, my mind numb. I had forgotten one thing, though. Minseok worked in the cubicle catty corner from mine. He came in an hour late looking just as tired as I did. I could feel his eyes on me when he entered and made the mistake of looking up. He held my gaze angrily as he approached the cubicles and looked away only when he pulled out his chair to sit.

 

“Jongin woke up two hours ago. He was looking for you.”

 

My face felt warm. Shame. I had wanted to stay and watch over Jongin, I had, but...”What did you tell him?”

 

“That you had to go talk to your brothers. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell him what an awful b-....friend you are up and leaving like that, but he looked so eager to see you. He really wanted to see you.”

 

I knew he did. I wanted to see him too. I wanted very badly to see Kim Jongin, but I wouldn't. Not yet.

 

Minseok didn't say anything more and began to work. Break time came and I went to the break room for coffee. I was beginning to feel the effects of not sleep in twenty-four hours. Baekhyun was there making a new pot. He grabbed one of the foam cups lined up beside the pot when he spotted me and poured me some.

 

“I heard you and Kai had an accident last night when out on a date.”

 

“Who told you that?” I asked and held the coffee close to my face taking in the smell.

 

“Sehun told Chanyeol who told me. Since he's been dating your brother, Chanyeol has started talking to me and Jongdae again.”

 

I frowned wondering how much Sehun had told Jongin's friend. “Yeah. Jongin got attacked by a dog when I wasn't looking then fell into the harbor.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “That's what I heard. Also that you saved him.”

 

I had saved him, but Minseok wasn't seeing that part of it.

 

“Minseok seems pretty pissed at you, though.”

 

I sighed. “He's blaming me. I suppose it is a bit my fault, but if I hadn't agreed to go, Jongin might be in even worse condition. He was going to go either way.”

 

“I don't know why Kai would want to go to a harbor especially for a date. He's a weird kid, but I guess you're a pretty weird guy yourself, Lu Han. I think I can understand Minseok being a little angry though. That's his son.”

 

“He's a grown man,” I countered. “And they're close in age. I understand him being worried, but Jongin was barely hurt. Why did he have to blame me?”

 

Baekhyun slid over some creamer. “Seems he said a lot more to you than I can guess.”

 

“He said a lot of things, Baekhyun. I don't want to repeat them. He said he knows so much about Jongin, but I don't think that's true. He's only been his father for six years, and only two of them was Jongin underage. He can't possibly know everything. It makes me mad when he tries to judge me off of Jongin's reactions.”

 

“You sound jealous.”

 

I felt a tingle run through my spine. That voice wasn't Baekhyun. Baekhyun was looking at me with a raised brow then past me. I turned to see Minseok standing in the doorway of the break room with arms crossed.

 

“Jealous of what?” I asked.

 

“That I know more about Jongin than you do. At least that's how it would seem to a normal person, but the jealous Lu Han I know doesn’t act like that.”

 

I scoffed. “You think you know me, too, now? What does a jealous Lu Han look to you then?”

 

Minseok took a few steps from the doorway, one sculpted brow raised perfectly, but no teasing grin on his lips. “The jealous Lu Han I know stands a few steps farther away and talk's a few decimals quieter, a few words less. The jealous Lu Han I know tries to make himself disappear, so you can't possibly be jealous. I was half hoping you were jealous. At least then I would know how you actually felt about Jongin, because up and leaving him like that last night didn't leave a good impression.”

 

I gritted my teeth together and dug my nails into my coffee foam cup. That wasn’t jealous Lu Han, that was an underappreciated Lu Han, a dejected Lu Han, the Lu Han who had a crush on Kim Minseok but knew it wouldn’t happen.. “You know even less about me than you do Jongin, Minseok. Stop making baseless judgments.”

 

“They're not baseless. You forgot to call me last night and then when I show up, you leave Jongin while he was still unconscious. To forget things like that you must just be playing around.”

 

“I had to talk to my family. I left when you got there. I didn't leave Jongin alone.”

 

Minseok lifted a hand and waved it in my direction. “But he wanted you, not me, Lu Han. All he wants is you. I don't know why it had to be you he fell in love with.”

 

“I thought you knew everything about him,” I shot back.

 

“See, there's that remark again that makes me think you're jealous, but the Lu Han I know doesn't show his deep feelings well. I forgot that about you when I first encouraged this relationship. I didn't think Jongin would be that serious with you. I thought maybe he would get in your pants a couple times then one or the other of you would get tired of all this...of all that when it started interfering and break it off. I don't get all this love crap Jongin's feeling right now, but I won't let you ruin anything for him. If you're not serious, too. If you're not going to fall in love with him, then don't answer any of his calls, don't go visit him, quite helping him out with any jobs model or otherwise.”

 

Quite helping Jongin, don't answer his calls, don't call him in the middle of the night when I'm on the verge of tears and have him come over and hold my hand? Minseok didn't know anything about that. He didn't know how I felt when Jongin got close to me and whispered syrupy pickup lines in my ears or how his pale gold hands felt grasping my thighs. He didn't know how my heart felt like an flapping bird about to rip through my chest when thick pillow lips kissed me. Minseok didn't know any of this. He never did and never would because, though he called us best friends, Minseok never paid attention to me, not the me that Jongin did.

 

I slammed my coffee onto the counter. It was hot as it splashed onto my hand, but I ignored it. “You'd protect Jongin's love, but refuse to think about love for yourself? What if I had remembered to call you? Would you have answered? Or would you have ignored the ringing of your phone because you were too busy fucking whatever girl you picked up yesterday when you knew where Jongin and I were going. Don't fucking judge me for not being able to keep Jongin completely safe or for going home after you got there to talk to my brothers about what happened and maybe take a moment away from all of it to breath. You might not have picked up and then that would have been your fault. Stop blaming me. Stop accusing me! You don't know anything about my feelings!”

 

“And you don't need to know his feelings, Dad.”

 

My temperature dropped hearing Jongin's voice and I became aware of the sting the hot coffee had on my hand. I turned to see Jongin. He looked recently washed and was dressed down in a sweater too big for him and jeans, his slip on shoes barely on properly.

 

“Hey, you look healthy, Kai,” Baekhyun commented. I had forgotten the poor intern was still in the room with us. He sounded relieved someone else had stepped in.

 

Jongin ignored him and pushed forward. He grabbed my coffee covered hand by the wrist and started to pull me away, passing Minseok as he did. “You don't need to know his feelings, Dad, only I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin pulled me into the bathroom opposite my cubicle on the other side of the glass wall and up to the lines of sinks. He didn't bother checking to see if anyone else was there, just forced my hand under the rush of water from one of the automatic faucets.

 

“Doesn't it hurt?”

 

I stared stupidly at him for a moment as he stared down at my hand, his thumb lightly scrubbing at my palm. “What?”

 

“Your hand, you spilled hot coffee on it.”

 

I looked down at my hand. It was a bit red, but barely stung. “It's fine. I usually take hot baths so I'm use to it.”

 

Jongin sighed and pulled my hand out from under the spray before getting some paper towels and wrapping my hand with them, drying them off. When he was done, he stared at my hand before lifting it to his mouth and kissing the splotchy skin of my knuckles, eyes lifting to finally meet mine. Their dark look made my breath catch and I looked away.

 

“Lu Han, I wanted to wake up to your face.”

 

Guilt dropped into my stomach. I had wanted to stay to watch him wake up. “When Minseok came, I remembered I needed to tell my pups I was alright. I figured he could watch you.”

 

“And you two fought? Isn't that why you actually left?”

 

“It would have been awkward. I did want to stay.”

 

Jongin sighed again. “He thinks you're not in love with me. Which, I don't think you are, but I know you like me quite a bit, I think.”

 

Jongin's words were contradictory. He wasn't sure whether I liked him or not? But we were dating and we'd had sex. But... “I do like you Jongin, I just don't know how to phrase how much I like you.”

 

“I know it might be hard for you because I've been in love with you for six months, but you've only really noticed me recently. I'm not trying to make you feel something too quickly, but I've never really had a relationship where I actually loved the other person.”

 

My eyes widened. I knew Jongin had had other lovers, but to hear he had never had feelings for any of them...maybe he had taken Minseok as an example when it came to love until he met me. It sort of made me feel fluffy inside. An icky sticky fluffiness that burned and turned into a gooey burst of emotion in the form of a small smile on my lips.

 

Jongin chuckled. “You seem surprised. In my position, it was a lot easier to get a girl into bed than a guy. I'm not romantically attracted to girls, but I can have sex with them just fine, physically. As long as they're attractive, I don't have a problem, but romantically, I can't connect with woman so I had a lot of girlfriends I just went through the motions with and they always realized it pretty quickly and broke up with me or for the ones that didn't realize it, I got fed up and broke off with them. As for men, it's hard to find a man that wants a relationship and not just random throws in the sack since Korea’s not really for gay rights as of now. The longest one lasted a month and then he got cast in a movie in America.”

 

“And me?” I asked.

 

“I fell in love with you without ever needing to see your face, but it wasn't until I did that I realized my feelings. It really was like an angel had come, or maybe cupid.” He was smiling brightly and still caressing my hand.

 

“I'm not cupid,” I said and pulled my hand away. “But, you're right.”

 

“About what?” Jongin asked sounding amused. Was I blushing? Did I look nervous? What was amusing?

 

“That Minseok doesn't need to know, but you do.”

 

“Oh? So how do you feel? I think I remember asking you to tell me always. You did promise you would,” Jongin reminded.

 

I took a step closer to Jongin. He didn't back away, but lifted one hand to my hip and pulled me closer. I put a stubborn set to my face and looked up at him. “I don't really know how to word the fluttering fluffy ferocious flapping in my chest, but maybe I can show you.”

 

“Show me? How?”His dark eyes were calculating me, but they also showed excitement.

 

“Don't push me away,” I said then leaned up and kissed Jongin hard. Jongin easily kissed back before pulling away and grinning down at me.

 

“I have a cold.”

 

“Too late,” I said and pulled back, grabbing his hand this time, and leading him towards the largest stall. My insides were warm and there was a throbbing in a place I hadn't really felt it, a throbbing from memories that Jongin had caused. He let me push him up against a wall, let me kiss him roughly again, mess up his flattened unstyled hair. He looked surprised when I got on my knees and started unbuckling his pants.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, hand going to my hair. I wouldn't be able to cover this incident easily if he messed up my hair, but something in me wanted him to tug and tease and run his fingers through it, to leave proof that he enjoyed it.

 

“Showing you my feelings. This is the first time I've done it, so tell me if it doesn't work,” I said and pulled out Jongin's already growing member from his pants, stroking it.

 

“Oh, it's going to work, but don't force yourself,” Jongin said. He was already blushing and his other hand was scratching at the wall.

 

I stared at Jongin's growing erection. I remembered wanting it inside me so badly. I hadn't wanted anyone else's penis before. Making out, getting so close hard ons touched, but it was that want I was missing. It had felt weird, the memories, so I hadn't let Jongin touch me that way since, but the want was back again. There wasn't any time to let Jongin dominate me. I'd make too much noise anyways, but I could build up the want more by doing this and I could make Jongin happy. I wanted him to be happy and I wanted him. I liked Jongin so so so much.

 

I licked Jongin's flushing tip and he moaned. It was a deep rich sound that made my body clench and I wrapped my lips around the head, sucking, licking again. I didn't really taste anything, but I wanted more. Slowly, I moved down lower, more, got more of him in my mouth. Hot, throbbing, pulsing. It tasted a bit salty the bigger he got and I bobbed my head in slow pulls. His hips twitched, but he kept them still enough not to choke me. Would I care if he choked me with his dick? Probably. I'd probably kick his ass if he did. Jongin seemed to know that so he kept himself as still as he could while getting an inexperienced blow job from his boyfriend.

 

I was blowing my boyfriend. This was the first time.

 

It was a lot more nerve wrecking now that I was in the motions of doing it then it had been when I had come to the decision to do it.

 

Bob and suck, pull out and kiss his tip. I just put into motion whatever blow job fantasy I could think of that I was capable of as a newbie. Was this right? The saltiness was growing and bitter stickiness started coating my mouth. I guess?

 

“Lu Han. Lu Han,” Jongin changed. “You're so inconsistent. You're driving me crazy.”

 

Inconsistent? Was it not good? I tried to pull away, but Jongin's hand in my hair pushed me back down on his dick and I tried to make more of a pattern.

 

“Lu Han,” Jongin breath roughly. “Lu Han, you're going to spoil me with your mouth. Can I cum in it? Please?”

 

There was a bit of begging in his melting chocolate voice that made me grin and I sucked more. Cum in my mouth? I was definitely not swallowing, but I suppose since he asked so deliciously. I kept going, a few sounds escaping my own lips. They made Jongin's hips jerk and then my mouth was filled. I pulled off and turned to the toilet and spit it out. It didn't really taste like much. The smell was weird though, not exactly good, but intoxicating. My stomach twisted. I wanted more of it, more of Jongin. We would definitely have to have sex again soon. There would be no hesitation from me this time, I knew it.

 

I heard Jongin messing with the toilet paper then his hand grabbed my chin and he leaned down to wipe my lips. His cheeks were still flushed, but his eyes were glittering and I felt my heart do an annoying flip because of the adoration in their dark depths.

 

“You didn't have to do that, Lu Han. Can I take it as you wanting me, though? At least my body, and you seem to think I'm cute.”

 

“I want you,” I replied.

 

Jongin stopped wiping my lips and smiled brightly. Then, he placed his smile on my lips. It was a contagious smile.

 

* * *

 

 

It was odd having coffee that wasn't watered down and sweetened with cheap creamer scalding hot or annoying cold in a foam cup. I turned my coffee cup in my hands watching the pikachu drawn on the surface slowly morphing with each rotation. Minseok hadn't talked to me in a week. Well, he had argued with me over a project during a meeting at work, but he had had a valid point and they had still ended up going with my initial, though slightly revised, proposal. Jongin, on the other hand, was barely keeping himself on the leash with the amount he contacted me, though he avoided coming to the office more than necessary. I knew Minseok threw us glances when we were alone together, hip to hip looking over shoot ideas and propositions, Jongin's hands wandering here and there across my back and shoulders. With how well he claimed to know hsi step-son, I wondered if he knew the kind of face Jongin made when he got a blowjob from his boyfriend for the first time. I hoped he didn't.

 

Minseok didn't know anything. Damn right I was jealous.

 

Jongin had invited me out for coffee. Real coffee, but he was running late. I wasn't so worried about him as I was worried that he would ask me to go home with him. I had agreed upon sleeping together again, sleeping together often, being real lovers, and I knew Jongin was probably wetting himself thinking about it (heat rose in me when I thought about it, too), but he was patient and we were obviously busy. That didn't keep tails from wagging, though. I was almost willing to deal with my pups' wagging tails outside my bedroom doors just to get some rather than risk having Minseok overhear me screaming Jongin's name in pleasure.

 

Maybe a hotel room again.

 

“Sorry I'm late.”

 

I looked up to see Jongin in a loose blouse and black slacks looking rumpled and gorgeous. He said he had been learning choreography for one of his modeling ads at a different company. He showed me a few moves when he first started learning. I wanted to hump a pole. Should have known with a cat's grace, Jongin would be able to move his body like that.

 

I lifted my lopsided pikachu to my mouth and blew across the surface. “I wasn't waiting long. I didn't order you anything.”

 

Jongin chuckled and took a seat, taking up most of the booth seat opposite me. He lifted a hand and ran it back through his hair, pulling it back to frown at it. “I'm thinking of dying my hair dark brown.”

 

“Why?” I asked quickly. I liked the blond.

 

“It's the color I had during school. They sent me home every time I tried to let it go back natural silver.”

 

“I like the silver,” I said.

 

“Maybe I could convince Taemin to dye his hair silver, but I think you have to have crew cuts during service.”

 

“Service?”

 

Jongin sighed. “I'm late because I had to visit my grandparents.”

 

“You mother's parents?” I guessed.

 

Jongin nodded and folded his hands on the table. I hadn't drank a sip of my coffee yet.

 

“Originally, I had planned to take you to a really nice hotel with a Jacuzzi and wine. Maybe get a bit tipsy. Hear you cuss at me to go deeper or something like that.”

 

Cuss? My face grew a little hotter. Would I cuss during drunk sex? That...was a thought I had never ventured to before.

 

“Is that not the case still?” I asked. I was up for it. Like I could literally be up after a couple drinks and another show of Jongin's commercial routine.

 

Jongin shook his head. He seemed miffed now that I actually studied him. His dark eyes were hard. “We're going after my real dad's family. My family has a plan of their own, but it involves outing Taemin as both the real heir of our dad’s law firm and as gay, which would also ruin his husband's reputation and he wouldn't get cast anymore. If we go with my plan, though, we only risk my real dad trying to out Taemin and his husband, but Taemin is an unknown person in the world. His husband and he are both going to the military quickly. So, if my dad's family tried to out them now, he'd look bad.”

 

I cocked my head to the side. “You seem very concerned about Taemin.”

 

“He's my brother,” Jongin answered simply.

 

“You didn't seem to like him at the ball.”

 

Jongin chuckled. “That's because I was working. Normally, I really like Taemin, but he was off the radar for a while so I lost contact...I have contact now. I want to keep it.”

 

I thought about that. If I...if our original pack leader wanted to get back in contact...if he wanted to take over, I don't think I could let him. “Alright, I'm helping with your plan.”

 

Jongin smiled brightly. “I figured you would want to.”

 

“Take your pups with you.”

 

I jumped hearing a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Kyungsoo staring down at me with his hair all soft and floppy in a dorky sweater and clean cut jeans. Past him I could see Junmyeon order coffee and cakes for them, flashing his black card in Kyungsoo's direction as he told the barista how he wanted their order like a proud husband. It always grossed me out how much of a doting lover Junmyeon was with Kyungsoo the few times I ran into them outside of work. We usually ignored each other, especially since photographers were always around ready to take pictures of any of Junmyeon’s possible lovers. But, that never kept me from watching and gagging at their lovey dovey displays.

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

Kyungsoo glanced over at Junmyeon then bent forward and lowered his voice. “Junmyeon won't want you involved, but you're dating the cat, right? If this plan is what I think it is, you need to at least bring one of your pups with you.”

 

“I'm not bringing one of my pups,” I said and turned to Jongin only to see him looking away. “Jongin?”

 

He made a face and looked at me sheepishly. “That was actually my next point. I’m surprised you have the intel on this already.”

 

Kyungsoo stood back up straight and shrugged one shoulder. “It’s my specialty to know stuff. Very few other people know, so don’t worry, but because others know, this job is going to be more dangerous.”

 

Jongin nodded then turned to me. “I need at least Tao.”

 

I wrinkled my nose at them both. “Why?” Why was this dangerous? I had been part of dangerous missions before, sneaking in and stealing information from corrupt partner companies, finding information to out leaders who had denied interaction with Suho Inc., even helping the cops bring down drug smugglers.

 

“Because I'm bringing Taemin,” Jongin replied. “It's dangerous, but it's less dangerous the more of us there are.”

 

“Can't it just be us two?”

 

“There’s a forty percent chance one of you might die with just two. An eighty percent chance the other one will have broken something before the night is over. With four or more, the chances of being caught on a blind spot are lowered significantly and the attention of others will be split. Also, the search will go faster,” Kyungsoo piped in. “Statistically speaking, give or take ten percent.”

 

I stared at Kyungsoo for a second before going back to Jongin and repeated, “Why?”

 

“Basically we’re going to my real dad’s family’s official estate. It’s a small mansion. It houses at least six families and sixty percent of them are cat shifters, 20 percent being big cats like Taemin and I. We have strong shifter blood, Lu Han. And the company they work for is their own. They don’t have to answer to anyone and killing wouldn’t be difficult to cover up,” Jongin explained.

 

Pure blood cat shifters, a glaring of them.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Suho called looking around the cafe now with a tray filled with their order on it.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and started walking backwards towards the man that held my leash or maybe it was this informant that held the real leash. Junmyeon was so blind to anyone but Kyungsoo in the cafe at the moment.

 

“Take your brothers,” Kyungsoo repeated before finally turning around and joining his lover.

 

“Lu Han?” Jongin asked.

 

Put Yixing, Zitao, and Sehun in danger and maybe one of us might get a broken leg or watch Jongin be ripped apart by his own family.

 

I looked up at my boyfriend. His eyes were big nervous and begging. “Fine.”


	17. Let Out the Beast

**17\. Let Out the Beast**

 

    “No!”

 

“Come on, Lu Han. You can't say no,” Sehun complained tugging off his shirt, blocking me from the front door.

 

“Yes I can. I'm saying it right now,” I replied, my arms crossed, lips pouted and set in a frown. “No.”

 

“We're going with you, Lu Han,” Zitao added. He was already suited up in one of the skin tight synthetic rubber suits given to shifters for jobs where shifting between forms would be needed. No one wanted to be caught naked with a bunch of guns pointed at them. They were also bulletproof for the most part, enough force could rip the fabric.

 

“I know you're coming, Zitao, but I'm not taking Sehun, too.”

 

“I don't get why you'd take Zitao when he's only here voluntarily. I'm the one you actually changed. You're my alpha, I'm not letting you do a dangerous job on your own.”

 

I growled. I knew I should be taking Sehun with me by usual standards, but Zitao had more experience and more control. “Look, I wouldn't even risk Zitao if it didn't mean either Jongin or I getting killed. If I could do this job myself, I would.”

 

“We know that, Lu Han. That's exactly why I'm coming,” Sehun said and started undressing again.

 

I tapped my foot frustrated. “You're going to leave Yixing here all by himself? We can't leave one of our pack undefended at a time like this, especially not the mother.”

 

“I'm going, too,” Yixing piped up.

 

I turned to him. He was standing behind me. He had a rubber suit in his hands. “No, Yixing.”

 

“We were given four suits, Lu Han. And you just said I'm the mother of the group. Besides, I have the best sense of smell out of all of us. Zitao has the strength, Sehun the hearing, and you have the best eyes. With the two cats in front and behind, we should be fine.”

 

I wanted to say no again, to demand they stay, but my phone rang. It was Jongin, he was already downstairs waiting. I squeezed the phone tight in my hand and vibrated with nerves and anger and worry. “Fine.”

 

“Yes!” Sehun exclaimed and finished zipping up his suit.

 

“You didn't win anything, Sehun,” I said. “This is dangerous.”

 

“Yes, but not as dangerous as you doing this yourself. You're finally going to trust us.”

 

My cheeks grew red at that. They didn't think I trusted them. I did, but I didn't want to worry them. It was enough that they even left China to come here with me, and Sehun, I gave him a second life, trust had nothing to do with that. I pulled my peacoat down from a hook at the door and slipped it on then turned to look over my pups. Zitao was helping Yixing with the zipper. They all looked ridiculous in the tight black plastic. “Come on, let's go.”

 

Jongin was in the company car again, it was unmarked this time, though, and I wondered if he had returned it and stolen it for the night or if he was trying to trick cameras around his father's company building. I could see a ginger head in the front seat next to him. I went over to Jongin's side and he rolled the window down.

 

“The pups are coming,” I said. “They wouldn't take no for an answer.”

 

“I figured as much. The more of us, the less danger for us.”

 

“Will Taemin mind?”

 

Said Taemin leaned towards Jongin and looked at me. “I have dogs. Just make sure they don't hump me. I'm a married man.”

 

“They've got other people to hump,” I said and ushered my pups into the backseat of Jongin's car. “Um, should I shift or...”

 

Jongin patted the space in the front seat between Taemin and him. “Here, you're sitting by me.”

 

Taemin slid out of the car and I slid in squishing between the two cats. Jongin immediately slid one hand into mine and I looked at him curiously. Jongin's eyes were darker than usual tonight. He seemed scared, but determined. This was the family of the father he had never really known. As I thought about it, he was probably the actual heir to their lawfirm, too, a law firm with shares in other companies, but there was Taemin, an illegitimate son. They must have had a hard life, I thought. I knew it hadn't been easy being a runt in a family of proud pureblooded werewolf line. What was it like being undesired in a family of werecats? I tightened my hand on his and didn't let go even when he started driving.

 

“So, what's the plan anyways?” Sehun asked.

 

“We're going to their mansion. We're going to find proof of what they've been doing.”

 

“That doesn't sound all that dangerous, actually,” Sehun pointed out.

 

“The mansion belongs to werecats,” Taemin corrected. “We're attacking the werecat side of our family.”

 

“So...werecats are evil?”

 

“No, Sehun,” I corrected. “Just this family. It's business and blood. To keep Jongin's mother's side from revealing Taemin and ruining them as payback for what they did to their shipments, we have to ruin them first. It's difficult because of werecats' second form.”

 

“There's only about six of them in the mansion with a second form at the moment, but most of them are cat-shifters,” Taemin said. “I was never really allowed there. I probably spent more time at Jongin's when I was younger than at our father's family home, but I know all of them. The first born shifter of the marriage between our father and Jongin's mother would be hired under the mother's family. That's what was agreed upon, so I ended up working for our father's side.”

 

“And the dog?” Zitao asked. “We heard there was a dog.”

 

“He quit. Doesn't want to work for a bunch of crazy cats or something. . They tried to hire me back. I said yes just to keep anything more from going down,” Taemin explained.

 

“He screwed up a few more of our shipments to get suspicion off us,” Jongin added.

 

The car went silent for a moment and I took a deep breath. Jongin's hand was a little sweaty. “Did you tell Minseok where you were going?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “I was going out with you.”

 

“And?”

 

“He wasn't happy about it. I think he's been thinking about it. He doesn't know everything about you, like he thinks he does about me. He doesn't know when you're jealous and you know it. He doesn't know what you look like when you've made a decision about yourself. He doesn't know how yours eyes flutter when you're kissed.” Jongin's words grew softer with every syllable.

 

“Kiss me before we go in there,” I said softly.

 

“It's a promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

The mansion was large. For a werecat family that had resorted to hiring stray dogs to do their dirty work, I would have thought their home would be smaller. Jongin and Taemin had explained that their line was part of a line that had been kicked out generations before from the original Lee werecats. They still had money and status, but the only estate they owned was this one. Which was why they had married their heir off to Jongin's mother while knowing perfectly well he was in love with another woman, a woman that had run off when he had died. It was all very tragic, but I couldn't put together any sort of reaction to such a story when there were three guards patrolling the grounds right now, werecat or not, I wasn't sure.

 

“They're just normal humans,” Taemin assured as we peaked over the main wall of the mansion. “We can slip right pass them, but I don't know about your pups.”

 

Jongin had shifted into his leopard form and grabbed me by the scruff to get me up here. My pups were still hiding in a bush at the bottom of the wall. “What's the plan to get around them then?”

 

“The wolves can go through the back,” Taemin said. “I'll show them where to go. You two can get through here. Start on the third floor west wing. We'll start on the south wing, that's where the offices and bedrooms are.”

 

I nodded feeling nervous about handing over my pups to this cat, but Jongin was curled around my small puppy form and didn't appear as if he would let me go any time soon and he wouldn't let Taemin go alone, and my pups didn't know where to go. “You sure you can deal with them?”

 

“I don't care if they're wolves. You two work better as a team than Jongin and I would,” Taemin said. “We might be brothers, but we haven't been in touch recently.”

 

“I want to fix that,” Jongin said.

 

Taemin let out a small purr from his fluffy ginger cat body. “We will as soon as this is over.”

 

Taemin jumped down back to my pups and I heard them head in the direction of the back entrance. Jongin slowly uncurled himself from me and jumped onto the mansion side of the wall. I followed him with a little tumble at the end.

 

“Dogs really aren't made for high places,” Jongin said.

 

“It's just because I'm too small for my instincts,” I said and shook myself. “You can tease me later about it, but right now I just want everyone to get out of this safely.”

 

Jongin slunk over to me and pressed his nose to mine. “Let's hurry and find some evidence. It's either in one of the head werecat's offices or bedrooms.”

 

It was easy enough to pass by the guards. It seemed they were use to hearing the sounds of cats' feet moving about at night. Inside was a different story. It was deadly quiet. I tried keeping my nails from clinking against the tile floor of the mansion as we hurried across the main floor to the stairs. They were a bit quieter and carpet covered.

 

“Do you think there are security cameras?” I asked.

 

“Probably, just keep your face down and don’t wag your tail and maybe they'll mistake you as a really fluffy cat. It wouldn't be weird for one of these guys to be bringing home another werecat as a date.”

 

“What about weredog?”

 

“Eh, possibly,” Jongin said, “but I was referring to myself. I don't exactly have the most common coat color.”

 

We got to the third floor without a problem. I chucked that up to the fact cats weren't usually pack animals so they were probably all busy doing their own thing in their own rooms or out since it wasn't even midnight yet. Once at the offices of the heads of the family, Jongin and I switched back and began searching the first room.

 

“I think I found something,” I said bent over at a filing cabinet.

 

“Great, show me when you're not presenting yourself in skin tight rubber,” Jongin said voice strained.

 

Presenting? Oh. I laughed. “You can't be thinking those things right now. You're wearing one, too.”

 

“Yeah, and don't think I didn't catch you eying me before I shifted.”

 

Jongin was right. I hadn't thought much of these outfits when they were on my pack, but on Jongin, and maybe I had looked Taemin over a bit, they looked like something out of a bondage porn.

 

“If we get a chance to go home right after this, I'm ripping that suit off you with my teeth.”

 

I shivered.

 

“So, what is it you found?” Jongin asked. His voice sounded light. He had probably caught my reaction.

 

“Plans,” I said. “They weren't very well hidden, but they were in a folder marked for disposal. Guess someone misplaced it.”

 

Jongin laughed. “Must have been one of the secretaries Taemin said they recently fired. Lucky us. I guess this family can't do anything right unless they hire someone else to do it for them, like Taemin and that weredog.”

 

“What else do we need to find?”

 

“I'll have to try hacking the computers. I don't think we'll find anything else printed,” Jongin said and turned to the laptop on the desk. He barely managed to turn it on before we heard the click of heels on the floor headed our way.

 

“Jongin,” I whispered to get his attention.

 

Jongin nodded and moved away from the computer. “Can you hack?”

 

“What do you think I am? Of course.” I took his place at the laptop and started typing. I might not have been as proficient hacking in Korean as I was Chinese, but I wasn't made new pack leader for nothing.

 

A woman appeared before us dressed in only a robe. Her hair was a sandy color and she yawned seeing us. “My my my. I'm trying to get mated next door and I hear little voices here. I didn't think it would be little Kim Jongin. I thought you refused to be taken in by our family when that whore died.”

 

Jongin bristled. “What whore? Isn't that you? Or your sister I suppose, she was the one sleeping with a married man. Are you doing the same now?”

 

The lady laughed. “She got pregnant before he was married, but I was barely born back then. My sister would have made your father a better wife.”

 

“My Dad made a better husband than him.”

 

I frowned. This lady was Taemin's aunt?

 

“Too bad you came on a day when there weren't many of us home, but I doubt either of you will leave unscathed, maybe even alive,” she said and suddenly started to pull her robe from her body revealing puckered nipples and wet thighs and I looked away as she started shifting. A cougar.

 

Jongin growled and shifted as well. He was slightly smaller than her, but stronger. They circled each other on the floor of the office and I quickly resumed my typing on the computer. Quickly, quickly and we could leave.

 

The cougar jumped first. She seemed a bit lazy probably from just recently mating with whoever was in the next room. Were they asleep? Were they weak? Jongin easily jumped out of the way. They continued like that for a while. I found a certain file and started transferring some of the data to a random email Junmyeon had created for us that wouldn’t be able to be tracked. I couldn't look through it all right now. We had to leave. I hoped Taemin and my pups had found something as well.

 

There was a growl from the cougar and I felt eyes on me. I looked up just as she leapt at me and ducked. Jongin jumped and rammed her body with his mid-air. Jongin growled something at me. Something like...shift? I did, quickly, and he picked me up by the scruff, running. We ran downstairs where I heard growling. My pups. My pups and a large lion were fending off a tiger and two cheetah like cats. There were more cats about, but they were small and a couple of them were limping already. The cougar rushed after us and blocked our escape down the stairs. Jongin growled and dropped me between his paws. I crowded back and inspected our situation.

 

I would have been worried about the police if we weren't all shifters. The police would have heart attacks if they saw any video from cameras of tonight, plus Taemin said he had permission to be on the premises, so we weren't technically trespassing. They had nothing on us if they wished to keep the shifter thing a secret, that was if only we could escape. The only two we really had to worry about were the tiger and the cougar. The cheetahs were smaller than even Yixing so he could probably take care of both of them and Sehun and Tao together could overpower the tiger. Jongin seemed to have it out for the cougar and there was Taemin, too, who could help Jongin and Yixing. What about me? What could I do with this small body? I could run, I could escape, I could find a hole and hide. I could probably take on a couple of the cats who didn't have enough of the shifter blood to have a larger form. The cougar growled and swatted at Jongin.

 

I could help Jongin.

 

Jongin jumped at the cougar and they both tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. I followed after, but one of the small housecat shifters pushed me to the side and hissed. I was a small target, but not weak. I growled and snapped my teeth at them. I wasn't going to back down. There was my pack and my boyfriend down there fighting bigger enemies. I wasn't going to let any of them get hurt. The cat tried to jump at me, but I used my wolf strength, more strength than this small body could possibly realistically contain, and sent them flying. They weren't dead, but it would definitely leave them stunned. I was a werewolf, not a dog. No matter how much I looked like a pomeranian, I wasn't just some small ball of fluff. I went after the cougar that Jongin was still tangled up with and snapped my jaws around her ankle. She screamed.

 

“That's enough,” Taemin growled. He had one of the cheetahs under his heavy paws. “Let's go.”

 

At his command, we all disengaged and hurried outside. They didn't follow us pass the gate and Jongin and Taemin both shifted into their smaller forms before then. We raced to the car and only then did I notice Tao was limping behind us.

 

“What happened?” I demanded immediately.

 

Tao lowered his head and his tail rested between his legs.

 

“He fell,” Yixing explained. “He fell off the banister when the tiger attacked us on our way down. He probably sprained it.”

 

I growled, but felt Jongin suddenly press against my side. “It's just a sprain. They very easily could have killed us. Had it just been us two, they would have. They only didn't because of Taemin and the wolves. They threw them off. Two’s a lot harder to hide than five.”

 

I nodded and turned my face to his, rubbing, then walked over to Tao and licked his hurt leg. “Let's get you home..”

 

* * *

 

 

Tao leaned heavily against me trying not to put too much strain on Jongin's body as we both helped him walk up the stairs to our apartment. He knew I wouldn't have approved of him thinking me weaker or of him bullying my boyfriend, whichever it may be, so he leaned more on me. Sehun dug out his key when we finally reached the door, but it was already unlocked and I had a sinking feeling in my gut as we walked in with Taemin still tailing us, to find Kim Junmyeon sat crossed legged on the armchair glaring at us with his tired looking boyfriend standing behind him.

 

“You didn't inform me you were going out on a job,” Junmyeon said.

 

I handed off Zitao's weight to Yixing and he and Jongin helped our injured pup to his bedroom though it looked as if Zitao wanted to resist getting carted away when an argument was brewing. “I don't have to tell you about my private affairs when they don't involve you.”

 

“And this does not involve me?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“Not after they dropped the lawsuit. You might be curious, but it doesn't involve you. Kim Jongin is my boyfriend. If I choose to help him, that's my decision and I don't have to refer to you on that. I wasn't under contract nor was I helping to undermine any plans made by the one who holds my leash.”

 

“You took your brothers with you, though,” Junmyeon pointed out.

 

“I mentioned that the possibilities of coming out of this unscathed were small,” Taemin piped up.

 

“And you are Lee Taemin, I take it, husband to the actor Choi Minho?” Junmyeon asked.

 

With the mention of his husband's name, Taemin looked scandalized. “How did you know?”

'”Do not fret. I only know because I happened by the same wedding planner as you two did. It wasn't hard to figure out who they were alluding to. It is known among Choi Minho's fans that he has a dancer friend.”

 

“You were talking to a wedding planner?” Jongin asked showing back up, walking up beside me and leaning his hip against mine. Yixing hadn't followed. “Are you getting married?”

 

Junmyeon nodded and reached a hand back. Kyungsoo grabbed it. “Initially, that's what I came over to announce. Kyungsoo was very against it, the announcing part, not the agreeing, and I understood when he had to blurt it out that he had advised you to take everyone on this job.”

 

“I am an informant,” Kyungsoo said looking at Junmyeon. “I only have to tell you about things you pay me to tell or that I'm afraid will hurt you.”

 

I waved a hand at them. “See, even your fiance thinks it's not your business.”

 

“I was a bit worried, perhaps. It seems the only one injured was Zitao.”

 

“He'll be alright,” Jongin said. “Yixing is looking after him. Seems to just be a bad sprain. We could have come out with much worse if he wasn't there. One of them were a tiger.”

 

Junmyeon frowned. “Those are powerful beasts even without the mind of a human. This is going to cause trouble, though. You went against your family's wishes, did you not, Jongin.”

 

“We both did,” Taemin pointed out. “It doesn't matter though. He did this for me, not for his family. I am grateful.”

 

“They were going to reveal you,” Junmyeon said, not as a question, but a statement.

 

“If Taemin was revealed then so would I,” Jongin said and wrapped his hand around my waist. “You understand, don't you, why we can't.”

 

Junmyeon sighed. “I do, but I'm going to need whatever proof you have.”

 

“Copies,” Sehun suggested, speaking up. “You can have copies. You might be our boss, but we don't know which side you're more interested in helping.”

 

“I'm only interested in my own side,” Junmyeon said and stood. “If having whatever information you got can put me over both your families than I would have a blessed wedding.”

 

“We have copies of their plans and the mercenaries hired to hurt the cargo,” Taemin reported. “Is that sufficient?”

 

Junmyeon nodded and led Kyungsoo around the couch. “Come, we should go celebrate our engagement elsewhere tonight. I believe these ones wish for their own celebrations. With this, our jobs should be done.”

 

I watched Junmyeon walk out of our apartment. With the impression left in the armchair, I got the feeling he had been waiting a long while here. Worried? Perhaps. I had known Junmyeon longer than I had Minseok after all. Jongin's hand slid away when Junmyeon left. He leaned towards me as I turned to look at him and he kissed me slowly longer than he should have in his brother's and Sehun's company.

 

“I have to take Taemin home,” Jongin said, frowning.

 

I put a hand on top of his. “Alright. Are you coming back?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “I have a shoot early in the morning.”

 

“Another day then,” I said.

 

“Another day,” Jongin promised.

 

He kissed me again then grabbed Taemin's hand and left. Sehun put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. “I'm going out to get laid by Park Chanyeol. Call him back if you really need to be fucked, Lu Han.”

 

I growled at him, but Sehun had already slinked away.

 

I didn't want to get fuckeded, I wanted to be made love to.

 


	18. My Answer

**18\. My Answer**

 

    Zitao hissed as Yixing pushed him down on his bed in his and Sehun's room. His leg hurt like a bitch in heat. That was an overstatement. Zitao had heard stories of when females were in heat. Couldn't even fit a knot into them with how tight they squeezed, plus heat in general was pretty painful if there wasn't anyone around to help relieve it or if your usual partner was being an oblivious tease. This did hurt though. Yixing helped situate him on the bed, petting down his hair, nimble fingers working the zipper on the front of Zitao's rubber suit down to the slight bulge of his crotch.

 

“I'm so tired,” Zitao complained as Yixing began to peel the skin tight material from Zitao's body, first one arm, picked up as dead weight from a lazy Zitao, then the other. A lift of Zitao's bottom and there the suit went down his legs leaving him naked on the bed.

 

“You would be. You've been working on that shoot all morning then this. Let me get Sehun's first aid kit. You only sprained it a little, but those smaller cats really knew where to get you. There are bits all over your hairy legs and scratches.”

 

“I hope they cough up hairballs,” Zitao said and watched Yixing move across the room to dig around under Sehun's bed making faces every now and then probably finding items of displeasure...or pleasure that neither of them cared to know their youngest had. Zitao knew Sehun kept a bunch of weird shit under there.

 

Yixin was still wearing his own synthetic skin tight suit. It held tight to his form and showed off Yixing's slim, but defined structure. Now that the mission was over, Zitao's mind was free to appreciate what that suit did for Yixing especially with him bent over looking under the bed then when he stood up and walked elegantly towards him. He looked so good in it. Zitao swallowed hard and was glad the tight suit was off. It had already been snug around his genitalia. It would have probably suffocated him now with the heat running down there.

 

Yixing finally came back with a tin box in hand. He chuckled as his eyes roamed Zitao. “Already?”

 

Zitao flushed. There was no reason to be embarrassed. They had seen each other naked plenty of times. But, Zitao still felt ashamed when Yixing teased him. He was younger, but had more hair, was taller, was stronger. Yixing's hips were good, but Zitao had the power. It was obvious he wanted to use it. “I have a lot of stored up adrenaline.”

 

Yixing just grinned and plopped the box down beside Zitao's leg. “Good thing you have a boyfriend to take care of that for you.”

 

“I have a boyfriend?” Zitao asked. Boyfriend. They had never used that word before.

 

Yixing's head snapped over to Zitao. His eyes were wide. Yixing was never surprised. “Who do you think I am?”

 

“The pack member that lets me mate them,” Zitao said softly. He felt even more embarrassed now. Yixing considered them boyfriends?

 

“Because we're mates.”

 

Mates, that was an even bigger word than boyfriends. “When did that happen?”

 

Yixing's face contorted into anger suddenly. It wasn’t often that he got angry and Zitao felt scared. “I don't know, when did we start sleeping together? How long have we been sleeping together?”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. You're always hugging up on Sehun. You make out with Sehun. In front of me.”

 

Yixing blushed at that. “I don't want to have sex with Sehun. You two have made out, too. I've only had sex with you.”

 

“You've never mentioned it,” Zitao said. All these years...he hadn't realized Yixing considered this the same way Zitao hoped it was.”

 

Yixing tilted his head to one side, lips puckered, concentrating on Zitao's expressions. “You really didn't think it was obvious? That I was in love with you?”

 

Zitao shook his head. “The thought never crossed my mind. I thought you were just worried about me.”

 

“I was, but I wouldn't have offered that first time if that's all it was. I care about you, Zitao.”

 

“And you're actually in love with me?”

 

Yixing smiled. His dimple showed and it made Zitao happy beyond belief. He had been making this all up in his head all these years.

 

“I'm in love with you, so if you still think we're not actually boyfriends, then I'll go put Sehun's first aid kit back.”

 

Zitao immediately sat up and reached out for the tin box. “No, keep it. Sehun keeps condoms and lube in there.”

 

Yixing's smile turned mischievous. “I know. Isn't mating the best medicine for a werewolf?”

 

Zitao laid back down and watched as Yixing slipped out of his own suit, black material slowly peeling away from his form to reveal all that beautiful flesh Zitao was eager to kiss. Yixing slowly climbed on top of Zitao, facing away, and bandaged up his sprained ankle. Zitao watched his back muscles move and reached a hand out to touch them, rub deep into them and watch his touches paint Yixing's skin pink. “They won't come in will they?”

 

“Lu Han's probably going to talk to Junmyeon for a while or get on the phone with Jongin.”

 

“Phone sex,” Zitao teased.

 

Yixing turned his head to look at Zitao over his shoulder. “Do you want to have phone sex?”

 

“Um, yeah,” Zitao answered truthfully. “I might have to be out during my heat.”

 

“I'll call you then,” Yixing promised and sat up. He scooted back until his crotch greeted Zitao's face then threw a bottle at Zitao's arm. “You stretch, I'll suck.”

 

Zitao had no complaints. He grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers, first slathering up yixing's dick with whatever weird lube Sehun had, probably something stimulating. It smelt like sugar cookies and warmed his fingers. Then started pressing slick fingers inside Yixing.

 

“You're going to ride me?” Zitao asked. Yixing was licking his tip and it was distracting from the already erotic display of his fingers fucking his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Yixing had been his boyfriend for so long already. Maybe that's why it didn't really feel like dating. Maybe they were more like a married couple already. Unlike with Kai and Lu Han, Yixing and Zitao had known each other for years and years, since Zitao had come into this life. Zitao had expected more romance, but they didn't really need that. The cold night cuddles, gentle hands putting soothing salves on his bruises, pancakes fluffy warm and ready in the mornings, that was how Yixing showed he loved you. He loved all of the pack equally, but he was hopping on Zitao's dick because Zitao he loved differently. Equally but differently. Zitao was dumb.

 

“You're...you're moving your fingers too much. You'll get all pissy if I cum before you're in me. I'm not in heat, I can't cum too often too quick.”

 

Zitao pulled his fingers out and let Yixing turn around so he was sitting on Zitao's stomach then he was sitting on Zitao's raging hard on. Zitao moaned at the warm sticky velvetiness that surrounded him and moved his hands to hold Yixing's heat.

 

“Remember that time we mated as wolves?”

 

Zitao nodded and swiveled his hips. “You were so soft and smelt good. It didn't last nearly long enough.”

 

Yixing laughed. “Think Lu Han and Kim Jongin will do that?”

 

Zitao tried to imagine it then hissed. “Lu han definitely doesn't top. And cats have barbed penises.”

 

“Kim Jongin's didn't look barbed in that rubber suit.” Yixing said it as if it was simply an observations, but Zitao knew he was teasing him.

 

Zitao narrowed his eyes and thrust up hard. “Let's not talk about other people when we're having sex unless we're imagining a threesome with them.”

 

“You want a threesome with Kim Jongin?” Yixing asked.

 

“Not if he's dating Lu han, I don't. That means he's a cheesy sap.”

 

“And you're not?”

 

“There's a difference between coloring my hair and asking if you like it and buying you 12 dozen roses.”

 

“You bought me a cactus once. I drowned it.”

 

Zitao remembered that cactus. He thought roses would be too pushy so he had bought a cactus. Then Yixing kept forgetting how much water it needed and drowned it within the week. Zitao had been devastated. He growled and reached out, yanking Yixing's head down.

 

“It's things like that that made me unsure,” he said then kissed Yixing with a bit of bite.

 

Yixing moaned, but managed to pull away for a deep breath. “And it's things like this that'll make you remember I love you.” Yixing leaned back up and started to bounce faster, harder, hips moving, legs squeezing.

 

Zitao came first watching his boyfriend's muscles ripple in pleasure.

 

* * *

 

  
  


It was a struggle to sleep that night. Jongin insisted he had to go home to work out the information we had gathered, Sehun had gone to find Chanyeol, Zitao and Yixing were mating in the other room, and even if I had wanted to hang out with Kim Junmyeon, he was too busy celebrating his engagement to Kyungsoo to be bothered by his pet. I thought about calling Yifan. How was his new group? Why the reassignment? He texted now and then, he use to call. We had kissed once. We all had. We all had dated our old leader once if only in a dream, Yixing when he was five, Zitao before mating with Yixing, me a month before becoming leader though one kiss and a night holding hands wasn’t much. I think it was more of a trial than dating because he left them to me after that. They were good pups and good fighters. I knew that, today proved that. But, I loved them.

 

I thought of calling Minseok. I didn't want him to pick up.

 

Two hours without sleep and I gave in. Jongin was happy to keep me happy with his voice over the phone until I fell asleep even if that meant he lost time gathering up the sources he needed to be ahead when it came to both sides of his family.

 

It was even harder waking up, but Yixing made pancakes. With gravy. We only ate the pancakes then I trudged off to work. I sat in my cubicle and stared at the pile of presentations on my desk. It would take hours to go through them. Hours of mindless work, that was exactly what I needed to reset my mind for the week. I pulled out last month's top selling magazines and started matching faces to presentations.

 

“Lu Han~,” I jumped hearing Sunny's voice call out to me. She was clacking over in fire red pumps that matched with her red lips and was the only color off from her blond hair in her black and white outfit, yet just that much managed to give her that naughty but sweet look she was always going for. In her hand was a polka-dotted tie. My polka dotted tie.

 

“Sunny,” I greeted.

 

“You dropped your tie silly,” she said and turned me in my seat to facd her, laying the tie about my neck then pulling me forward by it. “It's always the tie.”

 

I sighed and leaned my head back so Sunny could fix my tie for me. She pecked my cheek when she was done.

 

“You're going to get me in trouble,” I said.

 

Sunny pressed a finger against her red lips and smirked. “I sure hope so. I can just imagine how sexy that Kai is when he's reprimanding you for misbehaving.”

 

My cheeks turned red and I stuttered out on asking how she knew. She only giggled and I watched her hurry over to a corner where Byun Baekhyun and Minseok were talking.

 

Minseok.

 

He looked my way and I quickly turned back to my work. I assumed I was safe when ten minutes had past without him coming this way, but then there was a tap on my shoulder.

 

“Come with me,” he said. Minseok's voice was lower than usual. It gave me chills and I felt I had to follow him.

 

We went to the break room on the tech floor. It was empty and smelled of paint. Minseok went over to the fridge and pulled out two water bottles and threw one at me. I caught it easily. He opened his, took a swig. He raised one fine eyebrow at me to do the same. My hand shook when I opened the water and I only took a few drops to lubricate my throat. It had gone dry.

 

What would Minseok say? Certainly he had found out about last night. He was already on me about letting Jongin fall into the harbor the other night. Our relationship was already tight, I didn't know whether the strings would break or make music if someone thrummed them.

 

“Baekhyun told me.”

 

Told him? Told him what? Baekhyun didn't know about the shifter stuff.

 

“Um, Baekhyun doesn't know about that.”

 

Minseok shook his head and put his water bottle down on the counter. “Not about that, about you and me.”

 

“I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're close, Minseok,” I said.

 

“I know you like me.”

 

Oh.....Shit. I was going to wring that intern's neck with his boyfriend's cock. Just watch me. “I'm dating Jongin.”

 

“Yeah that's why I'm confused,” Minseok said. “You know I’m not the boyfriend type.”

 

I sighed. Well, it didn't matter anymore.

 

It didn't matter anymore.

 

I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter. “I did like you. We got along together and I thought you were cute. And of course you're aware you're charming. I wasn't immuned to that charm.”

 

“So why did you never tell me anything about this?” he asked.

 

“Honestly, I thought you were straight because you had been married to a woman, but you flirted too much.”

 

“But you still liked me?”

 

Liking was a complicated thing. I had liked our old leader, too, but I had felt things wouldn't work out. He was the pride and joy and I was me. “You don't get to choose who you like, Minseok, but you can choose to act on it. I like being your friend.”

 

Minseok chuckled. “If you had acted on it, we would have slept together.”

 

My eyes widened. “I...you thought of me as just a friend, right?”

 

Minseok leaned off his side of the counter and started towards me. His eyes were half hooded and he had that grin that Jongin had picked up. It made my heart beat quicken, but my stomach had no butterflies. I leaned back as he captured me between his strong but small arms.

 

“I thought you were a romantic. I thought you would cry your eyes out if I touched once and only once just to satisfy my curiosity about what kind of lover you would be. I didn't want to make my best friend cry, but it looks like maybe you're not as innocent as I thought. You haven't had sex with Jongin again. How about you try it with me?”

 

I narrowed my eyes. “I'm with Jongin.”

 

“You sure about that? I also thought about it after Baekhyun told me. Maybe you just finally agreed to date my son to make me jealous. Get yourself laid and maybe I would actually think about sleeping with you because you wouldn’t be an innocent pretty boy. Well, you were right. My curiosity is at it’s max, so how about it?”

 

“Jongin's your step-son and I'm his boyfriend,” I reminded Minseok again. Was this really happening? Was Minseok really trying to get me to sleep with him?

 

“Jongin's a romantic. If you're not one as well then I'd be doing him a favor taking you away.”

 

Take me away? Minseok wouldn’t do that, he’d take me and then throw me out in the trash and our friendship wouldn’t be able to handle that, and I wasn’t even sure how it would be affected after this.

 

Minseok leaned up, his face closer to mine. I could see every eyelash, every wrinkle in his lips, the sultry chocolate of his eyes. They fluttered, wetted, and glimmered as he spoke. “So, do you want to have sex with me, Lu Han?”

 

“No.” The answer came easy. “No, I really really don't.” The thought of it made me feel ill. I use to think about it all the time, but now...now I wanted to be sick. There was a building inside my stomach going to my chest and I felt like it would erupt. “The only person I want to have sex with is Kim Jongin because I lo—.”

 

I almost said it.

 

I almost said it without Jongin there to hear it.

 

When had this feeling become that word?

 

“I don't have to say this to you,” I quickly added.

 

Minseok chuckled and finally pulled away. “Almost said it, huh? I guess I was wrong, you do love him.” He turned around and grabbed his bottle, drinking.

 

I froze on the counter for a moment. Minseok backed off so easy and so suddenly. A test?

 

“I have work, Minseok. Maybe Jongin will invite me over soon,” I said collecting myself.

 

“Yeah,” Minseok said. He still hadn’t turned around even when I passed him on the way to exit the break room. “Hey, Lu Han?”

 

I stopped in the doorway.

 

“This was kinda a test, yeah? He’s my son so...but maybe I was serious.”

 

Serious, huh? I took a deep breath.

 

And continued out.

 

“Lu Han?”

 

It was a different voice this time that called out to me as I made my way back to my cubicle. The butterflies erupted in my stomach and I smiled, stopping in my tracks and letting a warm hand take mine and lead me into the closest bathroom.

 

“Jongin,” I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

 

Jongin chuckled and held me back. “What's this? Happy to see me?”

 

“Very,” I said. I was happy to see the person I loved.

 

“Usually you're the angry barking kind of puppy, not the jumpy cuddly kind.”

 

“Shut up and invite me out this afternoon,” I said and leaned up to kiss Kim Jongin.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a light flurry that wouldn't stick when Jongin invited me over. My face was warm from the Irish coffee we had gotten at a cafe close to work. It was the only alcohol Jongin would let me have today. He was probably afraid I'd get myself drunk so A. I had an excuse not to spend the night with him or B. I would only spend the night if I was drunk. It was silly of him to fear that. And it made me feel guilty. He didn't trust my feelings for all he loved me, but I trusted him. I had mentioned getting a drink after work simply because I wanted a drink, I wanted a drink with Jongin. But, he wouldn't understand that unless I said it clearly, would he?

 

The street down Jongin's road was void of all but one other couple headed the opposite way from us. My arm was linked tight with Jongin's and he held a hand above my head as if to block the flurries that had started falling again, but more than likely he just wanted an excuse to pet my hair free of snowflakes. It was my eyelashes that collected them, though, wet with melted snowflakes. He was smiling and I wiped them away, sweet and genuine, and there was a deep chuckle here and there when he would look away from admiring the snow on my skin. I didn't know what he was happy about, maybe it was because I was smiling, too. What had we been talking about at the cafe? Before we left the agency? Only a few minutes ago? It didn't matter, Jongin's skin glowed like gold in the streetlights. Gosh he was beautiful.

 

“You're staring awfully hard at me, and you're not smiling anymore. Something wrong?”

 

“Yes, you're gorgeous,” I said and reached up my free arm so I could pinch one of Jongin's cheeks.

 

He laughed and had the audacity to blush. “I'm glad you have that opinion of me, but I think you're even more beautiful, Lu Han.”

 

“I look like a really tall 12 year old. It's not beauty, it's youth,” I said and turned away so he couldn't see me smile. I only liked it when people I liked called me pretty, otherwise I just felt offended, but my heart was fluttering now, my skin crawling from the cold and Jongin's presence.

 

“Lu Han, look at me,” Jongin pleaded.

 

I turned my head back. Jongin removed his arm from mine so he could reach up and cradle my face. I wondered if my face was really so small that he could hold it so perfectly. He rubbed under my eyes with his thumbs then down to my cheeks. He pressed inwards. His hands were cold, but my face was warm and it only grew warmer the more he messed with it, squishing my face until I furrowed my brows in annoyance.

 

“Jongin,” I growled.

 

“You're so cute,” he teased, but stopped and his hands traveled slightly behind my head so his fingers were laced in my fluffy hair. “My angel. You just have this purity about you that makes you so attractive. I mean, like, your love is pure. That's why you care so much about your brothers and why you stayed friends with Dad even though you knew he would never like you the way you wanted him to and why you find it hard to say your feelings. But, you come with me when I need you so I understand, I think. That's what makes you beautiful, Lu Han.”

 

The words. They were on my lips, but my chest was stuffed up with Jongin's words. Why did he have to make it so hard to breath? “Jongin.”

 

He suddenly pulled me to him, face cradled in the crook of his neck, hands still in my hair. Jongin turned his head and I felt his nose bury into the spot in my hair just above m ear. His breath tickled and I could hear him sniffing me. It reminded me of the first time we had met knowing we were both shifters, his naked form scooting closer to mine for warmth. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his perfect hard waist.

 

“Jongin,” I repeated.

 

“Oh, Lu Han,” Jongin sighed. I could feel his lips quivering against my ear.

 

“Kiss me,” I said.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“I won't be able to stop.”

 

This damn stubborn kid. “You don't have to stop.”

 

Jongin slowly trailed his lips against my cheek, nudged my chin with his nose. I turned my head up to him, eyes fluttered shut, until our lips grazed each other. Jongin's fingers tightened in my hair and my hands moved higher up on Jongin's waist to his back. He kissed me. We kissed. Hard, with heat that overcame the late winter chill. Our mouths opened for breath then came together, little nips, little licks, signs of pure adoration that wouldn't be weird to share with my pack, but this felt different and then came the slide of tongues and the tug of Jongin's hands in my hair and then down, his fingers grazing my pulse that was beating hot in my veins.

 

“Come inside with me, Lu Han,” Jongin said when he moved away, clouds of heat escaping his lips. His hands moved down to my shoulders and along my arms until he had my hands in his.

 

I only nodded. Everywhere he touched felt tingly.

 

“Lu Han, use your words, please. I won't bring you in if you really don't want to because I won't let you back out until morning if you do.”

 

I licked my lips. It was still hard to breath with Jongin around. “ You stole all my words, Kim Jongin.”

 

Jongin laughed. “You flatter me. I don't think I'm that great.”

 

“You are,” I protested and looked up at him. Darn this kid. There was this dark look in his eyes. I could already feel it in my pants.

 

He let go of one of my hands, but kept the other in his, fingers lacing between mine. He dragged me to the neat house he kept with Minseok, his childhood home. Minseok, he would probably be there. I didn't really care, I realized. I was here for Jongin. Sure we could have gone to a hotel or even somewhere public like noraebong or a movie room. But, no, I wanted a proper bed and a proper love, and maybe we could sneak around places like that when our love wasn't so fresh, but hopefully still pure.

 

“Dad,” Jongin greeted as we past my the living room.

 

Minseok turned, his cellphone in hand, seeming a bit surprised to see us both there. His eyes stayed on me longer than usual. I felt like he was trying to find every sign of what Jongin and I intended to do, disheveled hair, red lips, shiny spots from where licks or wet kisses had been placed. But, us standing here like this was obvious enough. I tried to hide behind Jongin a bit.

 

“I thought you guys might stay the night at a hotel or something,” Minseok said and put his phone down. “I suppose I will just head to bed then. Wouldn't be right to invite someone over when you have someone, Jongin.”

 

Minseok stood up and passed us to head down the hall.

 

“Minseok,” I called out.

 

He turned to me with a fine brow raised. “Yes, Lu Han?”

 

What did I have to say? A lot more than I could. I quickly bowed my head. “Th-thank you for letting me stay tonight.”

 

Minseok's laugh traveled in a soft caress, at first like silk, than all at once like a thrown pillow in a friendly pillow fight. “You're my friend so you're allowed to visit. You're also on your way to being my son-in-law which is weird, so you can stay when you want. I’ll never be against it, Lu Han.”

 

Son-in-law? That was something I wouldn't really mind. In the future, not right now. I smiled and Jongin and I waited until Minseok had gone to bed before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

“So, what do you think?” Jongin asked when we entered.

 

The poodles weren't here, which was about the only thing that surprised me about Jongin's room. There wasn't much of a color scheme going on. Most furniture seemed to be black or gray and the bedsheets were navy blue, but the walls were decorated with posters of dancers and ballets and Jongin himself, proofs and other props he got from shoots.

 

“A little full of yourself aren't you,” I said and poked an almost life sized pop up of Kai.

 

Jongin grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the pop up towards his bed. He fell backwards so I fell on top of him and I barely managed to catch myself with my hands on either side of his head, his hands catching my waist. I stared down at him laughing, and he stared back up with eyes in pretty crescents and yards of white teeth showing. Charming.

 

I leaned down and licked his nose. Jongin suddenly stopped smiling. His eyes grew big and happy, pupils dilating like the cat he was and he slowly closed them, blinking at me. Trust, a cat's trust. I licked him again, slowly, this time on his lips. He growled deep in his throat and flipped us when I went in for a third lick. I laid on my back with my tongue hanging out of my mouth staring up at Jongin with complete 'innocence'.

 

Jongin's eyes slitted and he leaned in with another, louder growl. “You're so stupidly cute, Lu Han. I'm going to mate you so hard.”

 

“M-mate?” I could feel it. I could feel dominance, the dominance of a snow leopard, but I was an alpha werewolf. I didn't feel threatened, but I didn't feel challenged either. I felt hot. Almost like a heat, but I still had a few weeks until my heat. My body tightened and I tilted my head back to show submissiveness, to show trust.

 

Jongin immediately went in and bit my neck. I cried out with a whine and hitched up. Jongin moved his hands to my wrists and held me down.

 

“I love you, Lu Han. I want to mate you, not fuck, not just sex. Love making, mating. Mating means forever, or at least as close to forever as something part human can get. Be with me, Lu Han.”

 

“Yes,” I agreed. Mates didn't always last forever in our cultures, they weren't exactly husband and wife or wife and wife, whatever, and even that didn't always last forever, but it was more than just dating. It was something more. More. What I had been holding out for was someone who seriously wanted that more.

 

“Is it alright if I call you my mate, Lu Han?” Jongin asked and he nuzzled against his bite.

 

“Yeah, it's okay. We're in love after all.”

 

“We're?” Jongin pulled away from me and started to pull his coat off.

 

I looked away for a moment, closed my eyes, then bit my lip. Finally, I turned back to look up at Jongin with a determined look. I couldn't really move with Jongin on top of me, now coatless, but he had let go of my wrists for the moment and I was able to move my hands up to touch his face. “I love you, Kim Jongin.”

 

Jongin laughed. “Do you have to look so serious just to say something like that?”

 

I blinked at Jongin and let my hands fall back down against the bed. “I...I...It's a very serious thing, Jongin.”

 

“Yes it is, but isn't that what you were trying to tell me with that blowjob the other day? I got your message loud and clear, Lu Han, but that doesn't mean I have to pressure you into anything. Still, I'm glad to hear it come from your lips, these lips.” he leaned down and kissed me.

 

I whined when he moved away and frowned. “You're perfect. I hate it.”

 

“No, you love me.” He laughed again and moved his hands to my coat. “Okay, okay, I love you, too. Now, I seriously need to get you naked, I'm already straining here. Who knew confessions could be such a turn on.”

 

I looked down at Jongin's crotch. I could see a bit of a bulge. I sat up and helped Jongin pull my coat and my shirt off then moved my hand to his bulge, palming it slowly as he took off his shirt. Glorious gold skin shown in the moonlight coming from Jongin’s bedroom window. I moved forward and licked his collarbone, ran my hand down his abs as I pulled myself out from under him. Jongin sat up and I pushed his pants down. It popped out and my cheeks flushed.

 

“Gonna stare at it or are you going to lay back so I can prepare you?” Jongin asked.

 

I looked up. Jongin's hand moved to my hair and stroke it back out of my face. “You can stare at it if you want, but it's embarrassing.”

 

“I don't want to lay back,” I said. I wanted to participate. I reached out and stroked Jongin placing kisses lower and lower, along his stomach. He suddenly pulled me up and kissed me hard. His arms were strong around my body, locking me against his hot flesh.

 

“There's no need for you to go any lower,” Jongin said. “Not with these lips, I need to kiss them.”

 

I smiled a bit and pecked Jongin's chin. He removed lube from his pants and shifted me into his lap. With one hand tight around me, he moved the other to press between the crease of my bottom. Fingers pushed in, one first, then two. Jongin used his body to rock me against his fingers. I followed the movements as Jongin removed his kisses from my lips to my shoulders to my chest. He nudged me far enough back that his lips touched my nipples and sucked. I had one hand on his shoulder as an anchor and the other between our bodies stroking him then stroking us both, together. He was so hot, he pulsed, his tip was sticky and my bottom was wet from more lube than I probably actually needed. By the time he was done with the third finger, my whole body was was a rocket ready to explode, but there was something keeping the fire from reaching where it needed to go.

 

Jongin shifted and I began to fall towards the bed. He moved his hands to my hips and turned me around so I was on all fours. I stayed there shivering. I couldn't see Jongin, he was behind me, but I could feel him. He pushed my pants all the way off then nuzzled against my side. He licked it softly then nipped it and I arched. Jongin moved his nuzzling against my leg, hand coming to pet down my spine. I whined. He moved to the inside of my thigh, spreading me and I allowed it. His tongue came out, licked me where he had already had his fingers. It twitched and I let out a shaky sigh.

 

“Jongin~.”

 

He licked there a bit longer, licked lower then pulled away. Jongin grabbed my hips and I lowered to my elbows and spread my legs more for him. He pressed against my entrance, but didn't enter. I moved my hips against him, but only whined more as the friction against my hole caused the need to have him in me stronger. I lifted back up and looked behind me. I met Jongin's eyes, they were dark with lust and need and love. That was when he leaned forward, pushed into me, our lips connecting before I could gasp at the shock. He kissed me. It was sloppy and not well angled, but all we could do for the time it took me to adjust. When he did start moving, he didn't pull away. He stayed pressed against my back, kissing my shoulder, nipping my neck, sniffing my hair, until his movements finally built up the speed that made me cry out.

 

“Jongin! Jongin!” My tongue was out, panting, it was hard to breath. My lips felt wet, from the kissing? Was I drooling. Oh, but it felt so good. I rocked back, though there wasn't much room for me to move. Jongin had a firm grip on my hips and he plowed me with perfect rhythm, I could definitely believe he had been training for a dance number. I felt so full, so submitted, like a creature truly getting mated.

 

But, he wasn't touching that spot.

 

“Lu Han,” Jongin growled.

 

Before I could whine a response, he had suddenly wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted me up. We were both on our knees. He was deeper, and now he had a hand stroking me, thumb pressing my tip. He let go of my hip and I had to put my hand on his to keep us close, flushed, as one. He moved his arm to wrap around my shoulders and grabbed my face, turning it. I looked up at him, eyes fluttering, lips parted as I breath. Jongin looked the same, flushed and in love.

 

“I love you, Jongin,” I said. I purred his name. He had hit a spot, that spot, but I wished I could say his name like that all the time, it sounded how his name should be pronounced, with a purr as if making love to it.

 

“Lu Han,” he growled, “love you, too, Lu Han, so much.”

 

I moaned. Love confessions should always be growled like that, even if I had heard him say it a million times before. He kissed me. I kissed back. I moved my one hand to mess with his hair this time, petting him, scratching the patch behind his ear and he purred. He purred and kissed and mated me. I felt himself spill into me without a warning, but I didn't care. I spilled into his hand and we continued kissing, petting, loving. He pulled out and turned me around. I felt it all slide down my legs, legs that felt like jelly. Jongin moved his kisses to my ear.

 

“Stay the night with me, or at least, hold my hand until I fall asleep.”

 

I smiled and turned my head. Our noses nuzzled together. “I'll do more than hold your hand, Jongin, I will hold you until the sun comes up.”

 

Jongin laughed. “I love you.”

  
“I love you, too,” I laughed back, and only then did I let Jongin lay me on my back.


End file.
